


Once Upon a Kiss

by gremlin4



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Humor, M/M, Old Fic, Pre-GazettE, Reituki is onesided, Romance, Slow Burn, Story Will Remain Incomplete, incomplete fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4
Summary: Ruki had his own fair share of problems trying to achieve his dream of becoming a rock star, but nothing could prepare him for the problems he’d have to face when a chance meeting with the infamous singer of Dir en grey leaves him in a whole new world of perplexity.
Relationships: Kai (the GazettE)/Miyavi | Ishihara Takamasa, Kaoru (Dir en grey)/Original Female Character(s), Kyo (Dir en grey)/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old, OLD story of mine that I started back in 2008 and had going for a few years. As the tags suggest, this story is incomplete and will remain so for this particular post. The original plot that I once had for this story is lost and honestly, reflecting back on it now, I don't really feel the plot was that strong. I do have plans to rewrite this story with a new plot, pairings, and possibly more but not for a while. If you have an interest in seeing the new story develop, I have a few posts on my lj: gremlin4.livejournal.com that I have open for discussion about this story. Come by and say hello or just follow along as I rant about my downward spiral to create a new story. -lol-
> 
> With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy this look back at my old writing. The original story was beta-ed by eilowne2 on livejournal, so it's a lot more polished than when I actually first posted this. >///x///< Also, please be safe in this time of craziness!!! I know it's difficult for a lot of people right now, but I wish you good health and strength in these upcoming weeks!

_“All the hardships in life are necessary. Without hardships we would not grow and we would not be who we are today…” was complete and total bullshit!_ Ruki thought to himself as he stood before his boss, letting the man thoroughly chew him out for an accident that wasn’t even his fault. Again.

“I can’t believe I hired someone as clumsy as you! I hope you realize that this is coming out of your pay this week--“

Ruki had only been working at Sugiyama Restaurant for a little over a month, but already the job was about to make him commit suicide. Too bad this was the only place that would hire him at the moment otherwise he would have left the day after he realized what a pain it was.

Well… It’s not like he needed the job that badly. He already worked most nights at a local club called _Paradise_ , but Ruki had to have something to fill the daylight hours with. If not he feared he might go crazy or broke from all the shopping he'd be forced to do then. Not that shopping was bad or anything, he quite enjoyed finding new things to wear, but not at the expense of becoming a bum. Seriously. There was no choice for him; he had to tough it out here. At least until they finished working in the daytime diner at the club, then he’d have almost twelve hours covered and no threat to his closet.

”Hurry up old man!” Ruki sighed inside his head, hoping that Sugiyama-san would finish with his third rant of the day so that he could get back to work. There could only be but maybe two more hours left on his shift. Then he could happily head home and ignore the rest of the world in favor of cuddling with his pillow. Sadly in order to do that, he needed the old man to stop making him look like a wayward child being disciplined by a parent. Especially when the entire fiasco wasn’t even his fault. It was then that he noticed that it had gone quiet all of the sudden.

Wasn’t Sugiyama-san just yelling at him?

Focusing his attention back to where it needed to be, Ruki let out an audible gulp when he saw the older man’s face turning an unhealthy shade of purple. No doubt his anger was going to explode over something else he didn’t do. He hadn’t even said anything yet. Right? Or maybe he might have...? _“Oh, shit,”_ was all Ruki could think with a grimace.

“What did you say to me?!” Sugiyama raged, though the light reflecting off his balding head wasn‘t doing much to help with the intimidating stance he tried to take up.

“Uh… I said…” Ruki stumbled in panic. “Umm--”

“That is the last straw! I’ve had it with you and your attitude Takanori! You’re FIRED!!!” With that said Sugiyama spun on his heel and began to storm towards the back of the diner, narrowly missing the pile of broken dishes on the floor.

“F-fired?! But sir, I didn’t mean to--” Ruki tried to defend himself, but today was not a good day for him. Sugiyama-san’s anger didn’t let Ruki finish his explanation as he rudely interrupted, pivoting on his foot to yell directly in the younger man’s face.

“I don’t care WHAT you didn’t mean to do! Get out of here before I have you removed!” A thick hand pointed towards the door to emphasize his statement.

“But--”

“OUT!”

“Fine!” Ruki yelled back, yanking his apron off.

A shove to the older man's shoulder cleared him a path to the waiters' station where he proceeded to violently throw his apron away. Then he snatched up his bag containing the personal items he never left home without from the floor. With one last angry glare directed at the balding man, the young man stormed his way out. Ruki threw the strap of his bag over his shoulder, grumbling and fuming the entire time, and stomped his way down the street far away from the damned place they called a restaurant... well, at least as far as the nearest bus stop.

He may have been angry, but he wasn't stupid. No, instead he was going to wait for the night bus to make its round and head home where he could safely blow off steam about this. Stopping at the corner, Ruki let out a frustrated breath as he tried to calm down a little. It always seemed to be just his luck to get fired when he had no way of getting another job soon.

Leaning against the streetlamp, he huffed out a breath of air noticing it came out in a white vapor. The cold night air quickly encased its new victim by making goose bumps rise on the available bare skin shown by his short uniform t-shirt as the heat of his anger dissipated, its heated passion no longer warming up his body. Night had descended on Tokyo just mere hours ago and seeing as it was nearing mid-November the air outside was of course beginning to chill. The nippy air reminded Ruki that, sadly, he had not brought his jacket with him. Being the person he was, Ruki didn’t think to bring it since his best friend and roommate was going to be picking him up after work. He didn’t plan ahead about what he’d need if he had to walk home in the cold because his ride didn’t come or he lost his job. Damn his luck once more.

Remembering about said best friend, Ruki quickly dropped his bag to the ground and unzipped it, reaching inside for his black phone. Flipping the device open, chilled fingers flew over the glowing keys to punch in the number he knew by heart. He wasn’t really sure if his friend would answer the phone in the middle of work, but he knew he had to at least leave a voicemail telling his companion that he was already heading back to their apartment. Surprisingly after only three rings the phone was answered and his friend’s deep voice came over the line.

“Is something wrong? You usually never call me this early.” The voice said.

“Hey to you too Reita. Uh, nothing’s wrong… Not really. Well, unless you count getting fired being something?” Ruki laughed humorlessly.

“Sorry… Hello Ruki. Now tell me how you managed to get fired.” Reita demanded with a voice that told him to obey or suffer for it later.

“Shouhei was being stupid again and managed to knock over a stack of dishes this time. But instead of doing the right thing the jackass ran off to the kitchen just in time for Sugiyama-san to come in to investigate the noise. I tried to tell him the truth, but he refused to believe me.”

“You didn’t fight with him about it, did you?”

“No! I was just ignoring him fine, but I kind of said something out loud that I didn’t want him to hear,” Ruki mumbled chewing on his lip before continuing. "So… Needless to say, he wasn’t too happy with me and fired me on the spot.”

“So where are you now?” Reita laughed lowly over the phone.

“It’s not funny!” Ruki huffed before reading off the street name he was still on. “Anyway, I just wanted to call to say I’m going to take the bus home--”

“It is funny. And don’t worry about it. I’m already on my way.” Reita said before some shuffling could be heard over the line and then a loud clank of metal against glass.

“You don’t have to. I’ll be fine-- And he hung on me!” Ruki sighed before flipping his phone closed and shoved it into the back pocket of his jeans with more force than necessary. Letting out a slow breath, Ruki ran a nervous hand through his hair before he began to rub his hands up and down the skin of his arms to stay warm. It wouldn’t do to turn into a Popsicle or to get sick after everything else that happened today.

Now what was he to do about his job?

Leaning his head back slowly against the wooden pole behind him in thought, Ruki pulled up a mental map of the area. Most places weren‘t hiring as much since most businesses started to slow down around winter. He sighed again to himself at the prospect of having to find new ways to keep from getting bored. He definitely needed a hobby.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Ruki tried to keep warm as well as block out all negative thoughts, and just let his mind drift away. There was always the possibility of coming back tomorrow when the old man had calmed down to talk to him. Hopefully, he hadn’t completely messed things up.

No, and it wasn’t like he had said anything too bad. Not at all like the things had he _really_ wanted to say to the man. Well…maybe calling the owner an old man and telling him to hurry up hadn’t been one of his brightest moments, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t fix things up with a lot of apologizing.

“Oh, who am I kidding? I’m fucked.” Ruki groaned into his hands.

“Well, I was just going to offer you a ride home, but if you want to get down and dirty I’m okay with that too.” A new, yet very familiar, voice said just beside the distraught man.

Snapping his head up, Ruki turned to look at his best friend just as he stepped up to stand beside him. “Yo,” he smiled.

“Yo, yourself. I couldn’t help but notice that you’re turning an interesting shade of blue. You know, I thought I already told you that the color really didn’t work for your hair, so I’m sure it’s not going to work for your skin.“ Reita grinned as he placed an arm around the shivering man’s shoulders.

Rolling his eyes at the casual insult, Ruki smiled up at the taller man who had come to his rescue. That was until he realized that, yes indeed, he was starting to turn colors. Cursing himself for his luck one last time, Ruki brought his arms around his friend’s waist and buried his face into his jacket to warm up.

“Come on. We need to get you home before you become a frozen statue. And I don’t think the public would appreciate your contribution to the city.” Reita grinned as he hugged the short man closer to him as they walked to his car parked just down the road.

Nodding into the man’s t-shirt, Ruki nuzzled his face further into the strong chest before him, barely even aware that something warm was being draped over his shoulders.

“I figured you might have forgotten your jacket… again.” Reita laughed as he fixed said jacket over his friend before replacing his arm, this time around his narrow waist. “Let’s just hope you live long enough to make it home.”

~*~*~*~*~

It was a short time later that the two were walking into their shared apartment. Their place wasn’t much; just a simple two bedroom, one bathroom flat with a kitchen/living room. It even had a small broom closet that Ruki had converted to store all the booty from his shopping sprees that he could no longer fit in his own closet or on/in all the available space in his room.

Taking a moment at the door the two respectively kicked off their shoes, put their keys on the table and hung up their jackets, dropping their work bags on the floor. Groaning loudly, Ruki started to make his way down the short hallway that lead to their living room, slowly rubbing at the back of his neck where a knot had formed causing the muscles in his neck and shoulders to stiffen.

Following the shorter male inside their place, Reita gracelessly fell onto the couch the moment he came close enough to it. Not caring in the least that he was taking up most of the room and neither did Ruki as he just opted for sitting on the upper portion of the cushion letting his legs lay over the blonde’s.

The friends sat in silence for moment letting the calm of being home wash over them until Reita reached over the arm for the silver remote that was never far from the couch. Turning on the television in the corner of the room on the entertainment center, he placed it on a random channel that was showing an actual show instead of commercials or programs for strange products.

Sitting together in a comfortable silence watching the screen play through an old rerun of Mobile Suit Gundam, the men slowly began to lose the tension the day had brought on. The action barely managed to penetrate Ruki’s brain as he lost himself to once more mentally going through every place he knew in the area that he could try. Absentmindedly running a hand through his auburn locks, he stopped to twirl a lock around a finger every-so-often as he thought. While it was nice that he wouldn’t have to go into work early to wait on asshole business men and snotty teenagers at the restaurant, that didn’t mean he could just sit on his ass all day doing nothing.

As good as sleeping in sounded to him; he knew he needed to be up before mid-day if he was ever going to manage job-hunting. Something which he always dreaded. Ruki was not a very open person like Aoi nor was he a people-person like Kai. Having to go meet new people for interviews was never fun, especially over a job he usually never wanted.

“Stop thinking so much about it. You’ll give yourself a headache.” Reita admonished, not even needing to look at his friend to know why he was so quiet.

“But I need a new job. I can’t stay here during the day doing nothing.” Ruki grumbled, falling over slowly until he was completely laying against the blonde’s chest, his legs curled over top Reita’s longer ones.

“You just got fired. Why not take tomorrow off to rest and calm down, then try looking the day after? I know you hate waiting, but there’s no reason to jump back into another job. It’s not like rent or the power is outrageous here.” Reita shrugged with his simple logic.

“You make it sound like I’m impatient.” Ruki mumbled into the chest he rested on.

The only response he received from the blond was a quiet snort, before Reita became completely silent to finish watching the anime. Rolling his eyes, Ruki settled himself more comfortably on his friend before slowly letting his eyes droop closed.

“Hey! Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“Too late,” Ruki whispered before sleep claimed him entirely.

~*~*~*~*~

The sun shining brightly through the small opening in the curtain onto his pale face was the ultimate power to wake the sleeping Ruki so that he may grace his apartment with his grumpy morning attitude. Groaning something unintelligent about the light being a laser beam of doom, Ruki rolled over to hide further inside one of the soft pillows on his bed. One arm snaking out of the safety and warmth of the cocoon of blankets to try and bring them higher on him, completely covering all of him but stray strands of gravity-defying hair.

Seconds ticked by before he eventually threw back the soft comforter, knowing he wasn’t getting anymore sleep now that he was awake. Sitting up, Ruki slowly stretched his arms skyward with a loud yawn before he finally realized that he was in fact on his bed, under the covers and naked except for his boxers.

Running a quick hand through his already disheveled hair, Ruki looked around the room once expecting to see Reita pop out of nowhere to explain this phenomenon. When nothing happened, Ruki figured the blond had already left to do whatever he did in the mornings. Sighing at his lost sleep, he slowly crawled off his bed to stumble inside the bathroom across from his room.

Hopefully he could find something to do before he was forced to do something. And cleaning the entire apartment from floor to ceiling wasn’t going to work this time. Neither were the disasters of trying to learn more of Kai’s secret recipes.

The quick shower worked wonders to sooth and wake him, washing away all his troubled thoughts. Feeling particularly lazy, Ruki ignored putting on any make-up or jewelry and opted to change into an over sized t-shirt and sweat pants. Swiping his rarely used glasses off his bedside table Ruki made his way to the kitchen to prepare some type of breakfast when he noticed the note on the fridge. Curious, Ruki moved closer to read Reita’s scratchy note he most likely wrote right before left.

_Morning sleeping beauty,_

_As you might have guessed; I did, in fact, carry you to bed last night and undress you… Then I had my wicked way with you whilst you slept. But of course you wouldn’t remember that last part because I’m just that good._

_Also as punishment for having to do all that extra work, like carrying you to bed, I didn’t make you any breakfast but I did leave you my dirty dishes. Ha. Try not to kill anyone or destroy the house, and I‘ll see you later on today Princess._

_Your lord and master,  
Reita._

Glaring at the note, Ruki grumbled to himself about stupid blonds as he crumpled up the paper and threw it in the garbage bin. Pulling open the refrigerator door, Ruki gave the shelves a once over before leaning forward to grasp onto the eggs, milk, and butter.

Placing the items on the counter, he went in search of the correct pan in the lower cabinet as well as a bowl from the shelf of dry dishes. Without placing much thought into his actions or even measuring anything, Ruki began to mix the eggs, milk, and various spices inside the bowl before setting in aside to melt butter on the pan. Reaching for the bowl the brunet slowly poured its contents on to the sizzling metal just when his phone decided to ring.

Cursing to himself, Ruki quickly rushed to his bedroom where the noise was coming from. Spotting his pants lying on the floor, as Reita was prone to do with all clothes; he quickly grabbed the jeans and dug in the pocket for the ringing device. Checking the name of the caller, Ruki smiled before flipping it open and pressing it to his ear as he walked back to his cooking food.

“Moshi, Moshi.”

“Hey Ruki… Why aren’t you at work today?” A deep voice whined over the phone.

“Good morning Uruha,” Ruki said as he stirred the eggs so they were scrambled. “And how did you know I wasn’t at work today?”

“I stopped by your work place this morning on my way to the store, but the guy at the counter said you didn’t come in? Is something wrong? Are you-- What are you doing?” Uruha asked with much curiosity.

“Cooking,” Was all Ruki said to the other on the line.

“Cooking?” Uruha repeated the doubt in his voice obvious. “I thought you didn’t know how to cook that well?”

“I’ve been teaching myself. I can now honestly say that it’s no longer a surprise to me when I make something edible.” Ruki said with a smile.

“Now if only you could teach that trick to Aoi he wouldn’t suffer from food poisoning every time he attempted to make a dinner that didn’t come out of a box or involves taco rice.” He laughed while rolling his eyes on his side of the line.

“Was there a reason you wanted to see me this morning other than to bug me?” Ruki finally asked as he squeezed the phone between his shoulder and ear, so he could have both hands to transfer his food from the pan to a plate he had pulled down.

“Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me. Aoi and Reita both turned me down and Kai said he already had plans. Lucky bastard. I wonder when he’s finally going to tell us who he’s been seeing all this time.” Uruha grumbled.

“Well, I don’t mind having lunch with you. Where and when?” He asked, digging in the draw for the proper utensils. “And I’m sure he’ll tell us when he’s ready. Just stop harassing him about it.”

“Pfft. Yeah right. Anyway, how about at the cake shop, say around… twelve? I’ll bring the food, you just meet me there.”

“You just want a chance to see if Kai’s girlfriend will stop by.” Ruki laughed.

“Not true. I just figured it would be better to meet there since its close for both of us.” Uruha said with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

“Fine, lunch at Kai’s shop, at noon. See you there.” Ruki said before hanging up the phone and setting it on the counter next to his plate.

The rest of the morning progressed slowly for Ruki as he set about doing small chores: washing the dishes, tidying up the bathroom, straightening the magazines on the table. He did most of it to keep his mind from the fact that he had nothing to do. Finally admitting defeat to boredom, Ruki settled down in the couch with the latest issue of his favorite rock magazine.

Opening the magazine to a random page Ruki slowly looked through the glossed pages at all the pictures of famous bands and the news of their current whereabouts. ‘Soon,’ Ruki thought. ‘Soon that’s going to be us.’ The still faces of five men stared up at him mockingly for a good minute before he felt he had enough of sitting around. Leaving the magazine open on the couch, he headed back into his bedroom to get ready for his outing with his good friend. Now what did he want to wear today?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and sane in these troubled times!

The light of the television flashed brightly across the singer as Kyo lounged back on his black couch watching the advancing army of droids on the screen. The mounds of dark colored pillows threatened to completely submerge him in their softness, leaving only his propped up legs on the ottoman before him as the only things clearly visible.

By the hard look on the man’s face, the day had not gone quite the way he had wanted it to. Not that he was expecting anything grand, but waking up two hours late for rehearsal was bad. His car running out of gas on the way there was completely unbelievable, and he was still firm in his belief that the crazed girls had tampered with it so he would break down near the high school. Which it nearly did, purely by chance, but that was beside the point. He was blaming the incident on them anyway.

Kaoru was beyond furious with him when he finally managed to walk in at 11:30 that morning. Did he mention he forgot to call ahead to warn him? Something he hadn’t done in years, but this one mishap almost caused the fearless band leader to pop a blood vessel in his forehead. They weren’t going to be meeting as often in the next few months as a full band, so the meetings now were very important. The verbal ass-whooping he got for almost missing one was enough to make him angry all over again even now.

It wasn’t his fault that he slept through his alarm because the one ear that could hear well was buried in a pillow. And the incident with his car wasn’t his fault either, though thankfully when he returned to it later it wasn’t stolen, and all the random letters and presents inside the vehicle certainly gave those girls away.

Sadly for them, in the wake of Kyo’s anger, they were lucky if their gift stayed in one piece long enough to make it to the garbage disposal as he waited for the tow truck. But he did send a silent thank you to them, because as of three hours ago, Kyo is no longer the owner of that well-known car but had actually gone and bought a motorcycle instead. A type of vehicle he hadn’t driven in quite a few years. Kaoru will certain flip his top at the news, but of course that’s what “Kyo” life insurance was for; for any and all Kyo-related accidents that may, and will, occur at any given time.

Practice hadn’t gone that well for him either. Whenever it got anything workable in the few songs they had tried out, he ended up losing focus and a few times completely forgot his lyrics. That was strange and another thing he hadn’t done in years. Then on their last song his voice started suddenly cracking and even gave out. He wasn’t sick nor was his throat hurting, so it was yet another mystery to add to the rest of his collection for the day. It was no wonder Kaoru announced practice was over early, but the scary look in his eyes told Kyo that if he didn’t take care of himself the band leader was personally going to strap him to a bed.

Of course now that he had nothing better to do for the remainder of the day, Kyo forced himself to watch whatever movies he grabbed from his shelf. However, it was purely coincidental that they all happened to be Star Wars movies.

The ring of his phone snapped Kyo out of his mental recall of the day with its annoying tune, another prank on Toshiya’s part, who thought it’d be funny. Little did he know that it would come back to haunt him because even though Kyo could change it back himself, he figured he might as well annoy everyone else with it. There was only a maximum of three more days left until Toshiya finally caves in and changes it back for him. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was lazy or that the song had grown on him.

“What?” He mumbled into the device when he pressed it to his ear.

“Do you always have to sound bored whenever I call?” Kaoru huffed on the other line.

“It’s a gift,” the blond snorted.

“Right. Well since you’re not busy, I need you to start getting ready. I’ll be by your place in twenty minutes and then the two of us are going to get dinner.”

“It’s nice for you to invite me on a date, but a little warning ahead of time would be nice. Besides, what makes you think I’m even moving from this spot?” Kyo grinned.

“Because I know for a fact that you haven’t had dinner yet, nor have you gone to the store in over a week, meaning you have nothing in your kitchen that you could possibly eat.”

“Ah. So you’ve caught me. Where are we going?”

“Somewhere,” Kaoru laughed before hanging up the phone to presumably get ready for their evening out.

Not that he really cared for going out. Kyo, however, was ready in the amount of time the fearless leader had allotted him and true to his word Kaoru was knocking on his door exactly twenty minutes after he hung up.

Standing up from his favorite spot on the couch, Kyo made his way over to open the door for his long-time friend. On the other side of the entrance, Kaoru stood in all his dark glory, dark jeans and a black t-shirt, though the blinding white bag he was holding threw it off a little.

“What’s that?” Kyo asked rudely, but moved out of the way for the older man to make his way inside.

“Just a few things to make sure you don’t starve when I’m not around to take care of you. Really, Kyo… if it wasn’t for me and Shinya I really think you would waste away in your apartment if you had the chance.” He said as he walked into the kitchen and proceeded to put all the items from the bag in their proper places.

“So I may forget to eat dinner or lunch once a day, so what?” The blond grumbled from the doorway he was leaning on with his arms crossed.

“Of course it doesn’t matter if you forget both in the same day.” Kaoru rolled his eyes. “Come on. We should head out before you officially decide not to leave your cage.”

“Whatever,” Kyo shrugged but followed the order anyway.

~*~*~*~*~

“So what’s really wrong with you today?” Kaoru asked, breaking the heavy silence that had followed them from Kyo’s apartment and into the restaurant.

Although he heard the question, the singer chose to ignore it for the moment as he concentrated on shredding the paper from his straw. It was much more entertaining that having to explain something he didn’t understand himself. Of course the powerful glare that was beginning to burn a hole in the top of his head wasn’t very pleasant, but he could ignore it just a little longer, at least until he had something good to say.

“I have no idea,”

_“Well wasn’t that just brilliant,”_ Kyo thought to himself as he rolled his eyes mentally. Leaning back in the bench he sat on Kyo gave out a large breath, fingers itching for the familiar weight of a cigarette between his fingers; he finally let his eyes meet the dark ones across from him. “I really don’t.”

“Are you sure you’re not just stressed out?” Kaoru asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“No… Not really.” The blond mumbled. “Maybe a little, but I’m not overstressed or anything. Besides being stressed out is your forte, not mine.” He smirked.

“True,” The band leader laughed. “Of course maybe it’s not stress at all.”

“No,” Another familiar voice said from just beside their table drawing both of their eye-sights to their drummer, Shinya, who easily slipped into the booth beside Kaoru. “Both of you are in serious need of girlfriends… especially Die and Toshiya. I think those two could deal without a one-night-stand for once.“

“Yeah, might do them some good.” Kaoru snickered. “But I agree. We’re all in need of someone of feminine persuasion.”

“Or maybe just someone,” was the open whisper from Kyo surprisingly enough.

The occupants of the table all fell into comfortable silence as they all drifted off into their own thoughts. It was true that all of the men present hadn’t had the chance to start or continue any relationships worthwhile for a long time, with the exception of Shinya the lucky bastard. He was lucky enough to have an understanding girlfriend who didn't mind the hours and distances his job demanded. Touring and recording new albums kept them busy most of the time, but with the partial break that they were all getting with the upcoming album maybe it was a chance for all of them to find someone and actually get to spend time with them. Even for a short while…

“Here’s your food sir. And can I get you anything, sir?” The waitress spoke, breaking everyone’s similar trail of thoughts by placing two plates of food on the table.

“Tea is fine.” Shinya said, sending the waitress off quickly.

Silence surrounding them once more in her silent comfort as two out of the three finished their meals and the third took small sips from his drink. After paying for their bill, the three left the building and began to walk down the street. None of them had a destination in mind other than walking around aimlessly.

“So, has Kyo been taken care of for the next week food wise?” Shinya asked suddenly causing Kyo to choke on air and Kaoru to bow his head to hide a wide smirk.

“Yes, mother.” Kyo groaned after he stopped coughing.

“I just wanted to make sure. I‘ve spent the last ten years making sure you remember to eat, I‘m surprised YOU haven‘t picked up on it.” The drummer smiled as he poked the shorter man in the side of his head.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know that forgetting would earn me a new set of parents. Though if you two keep acting like this, I might have to run away from home just to spite you.”

“As if you’re stubby legs could carry you far enough to get out of our reach.” Kaoru laughed.

“Thanks. I’m glad to see the jokes are never in SHORT supply around you guys.” The singer growled.

“Someone‘s gotta help you release all that tension you have, since you‘d probably scare off a girl or kill a shrink.”

“Y’know… I think I’m going to go back to my place to continue to be a recluse bent on his own self-destruction.”

“All right, all right. We’ll leave you alone for tonight.” Kaoru snickered, Shinya offering a happy smile beside him.

With a wave and promise to be on time for practice tomorrow, Kyo headed off to his own apartment. Being with his friends usually cheered him up from whatever mood his was in, but with today’s conversation Kyo couldn’t help but feel lonely when he entered his place. It would be nice to come home to a happy greeting or a chaste kiss, but that chance was long gone for him. He’d given up on searching for true love; instead he merely scoffed at pitiful attempts towards in-depth relationships with anyone.

Grumbling to himself about bad karma, Kyo headed straight for bed the moment he realized he wouldn’t get anymore solace out of his movies or video games tonight. Love was best left for the dreamers, he thought firmly while he settled into bed and lost his train of thought to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

Surprisingly enough, the morning started out right and things progressed as they were mostly accustomed to. Kyo was very happy indeed that he had not been late a second time, instead Die had been the one to show up late. Even though his elapsed time was nothing compared to the blond‘s, no one really cared at that point in time about the guitarist being late.

“All right everyone! That was good.” Kaoru cheered as he swung his guitar strap over his head to place the instrument on its stand. “How about we take an hour break?” He asked with a sunny smile.

“That was so much fun!” Toshiya smiled as he rushed to put down his bass before hurrying to the couch to fling himself across its cushions. “We haven’t had that good of a practice in weeks.”

“That’s only because you were paying attention for once.” Die smirked from where he stood next to his amp, keeping a close eye on the drummer as he silently slipped from the room to head to the unknown or better known as, the break room.

“Yeah, I have a better time concentrating when I don’t have to look at your ugly mug first thing in the morning.”

“Hey! I was only a few minutes late!”

“Oh… And what made you late? Some pretty, little--”

“All right you two, if you’re going to bicker like a married couple, why don’t you take it outside so the rest of us can rest in peace?” Kaoru laughed sitting himself beside Toshiya.

“We do not act like a married couple. That’s Die and Shinya.” Toshiya huffed, shoving the band leader on his shoulder.

“Oh, silly me to have forgotten.” He smiled as he waved his hand in the air as to brush off the statement. “You’ve really quiet today Kyo. Something bothering you?”

“Hmm,” Kyo mumbled as he looked up from staring at his feet where he had lost his mind in his thoughts. He hadn’t even stepped away from his mic yet, he had been so lost in thought. Shrugging his shoulders, he slowly walked around the mic stand to head over to the couch, but instead changed direction and headed for the door. He paused at the door for a moment’s thought, seeming to battle with himself before he shook his head and opened the door, slipping out after Shinya but going towards the back exit.

The others watched him curiously until he was gone before they all turned to each other with puzzled looks. Sure Kyo had been kind of spacey before, but this was putting it to a whole new level. He didn’t even mention where he was going or thought to be going. Something he only does when he's in a really bad mood.

Finally out on the street, Kyo let out a heavy breath before making his way down the road. Not sure where he was heading to, the singer placed his sunglasses from his pocket on his face before continuing on. No point in being completely recognizable to any fans waiting around the corner.

Once more his eyes fell to his feet as he watched them lead him further away from the studio. It wasn’t like anything was wrong with him. The band was doing great, although he was a little stump for the lyrics to their next song, but that wasn’t too much to worry about. He wasn’t sick or anything either and he hadn’t had girl trouble in quite a while. Though that fact bummed him slightly, but that wasn’t really the cause for his mood. Though being stressed for reasons unknown to him was beginning to grate on his nerves, especially since he didn’t know how to deal with it.

Grumbling to himself, Kyo rubbed at his temples with the pads of his fingers in a futile attempt to rub the frustration away. No such luck. So with another sigh, he brought his hands down only to be met with the sight of a small cake shop just ahead of him. Not knowing what possessed him, Kyo walked towards the entrance looking briefly inside before opening the door and stepping in. Maybe he just needed a place to escape to for a moment and the last place anyone would expect him to be was in a cake shop.

Walking into the shop, Kyo took a quick glance around the place. Noting that along one wall was a counter and a display case for many different sweets, not just cakes. Heading up to the counter, he took one look over the list of drinks offered before just ordering a simple cup of green tea. He couldn’t die of sugar overdose on a cup of tea he decided after seeing some of the beverages.

After paying and receiving his cup, steadily ignoring the suggestive looks he was getting from the woman behind the register, the singer made his was over to one of tables near the corner. He sat there for a moment staring at the table and letting the solitude soak in before taking at careful sip of his drink. He was perfectly content to spend his break letting the world pass him by, but the loud laughter coming from a group not far from him kept him in the present world.

Grumpily he looked up to investigate just who these peace disturbing men were, when one of them stood up and started to make his way to the counter. The loud voices of his friends drew the younger man’s attention and he turned to answer them back. And that’s when Kyo got his first glance of something amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the years Kai's sweet shop had become a meeting place for Ruki and his friends. It was almost second nature in fact for all of them to meet up at the cake shop whenever one of them called a meeting or even for when they wanted to hang out. It was far easier for them to be in the cake shop than anywhere else, mostly because Kai owned the shop and that meant free drinks and snacks. Let it not be said that Aoi and Reita didn't greatly appreciate free things no matter what form they came in. Plus, ever since Reita lost a bet to Kai last month, he'd been doing morning shifts for his friend and it helped to have two of the five already there.

Some times one or two of them would stop by for a quick hello and a drink, but most of the time all of them would eventually gather together and chat. More often than not their talks would lead to lunch; like now with Ruki and Uruha calling a meeting today. Though hopefully Aoi wouldn't show up too late and make getting lunch turn into a hassle. Who would have thought that there was actually a morning rush for a simple cake shop? So it was no surprise to Ruki when he walked into the shop to find Reita awaiting their arrival at the usual table.

“Trying to get out of training the new girl?” Ruki asked with an evil smirk the moment he slid into the seat across from the blond.

“Yes and no. She’s actually doing fine on her own right now. I’m really hiding from Kai; he’s convinced I’m the only person that can try out his new concoction, said something about torturing me but I wasn’t listening.” Reita grumbled from his lounged position in the comfort of the back corner booth, pushing his friend‘s pre-made drink towards him.

“So he’s abusing you with too much chocolate? Sugar overdoes?” Ruki snorted as he pried the lid off and swirled the foam in his cup around with a stirring straw before taking a grateful sip.

“Too much lemon,” the taller man replied with a grimace and received one in turn from the auburn haired man at the mention of the tart fruit.

“Oh, good. Was I able to avoid Reita’s killer punch line?” A deep voice laughed as the owner came waltzing up to the booth carrying a plastic bag filled with containers.

“Nah, lean over here and I’ll deliver it right to your face.” Reita smiled playfully holding up a waving fist at Uruha.

“Reita was just warning me that Kai’s experimenting with lemons again.” Ruki snickered, grabbing for the plastic bags before reaching inside along with Reita to pull out the boxes hidden away from sight.

“I’ll be sure to be mysteriously busy the next time Kai asks a favor.” Uruha joked, moving his long honey-blond hair behind his pierced ear, in his place beside Ruki before accepting an opened box and chopsticks from the blond. Not wasting a moment to point one of his wooden utensils at the tall man across from him, “And you’re lucky I was feeling nice today otherwise I wouldn’t have got you lunch after you turned me down.”

“I couldn’t help it. If I had said yes to either of you, then Kai would have known instantly and then I’d be back in the kitchen instead of watching over the new girl.” Reita muttered bitterly through a bite of rice. “He’s convinced I need to do more work before I can leave guilt-free.”

Cutting in, Ruki couldn't help but ask in between bites of chicken, “How’s little Kimiko holding up by the way?”

“Pretty good. She got the hang of things really fast and she really nice, so it’s easy for everyone to get along with her. I'd say within another day or so she’ll be ready to take over my place, especially now that the damn bet is finally over.” Reita snorted.

“Aww, sounds like you really like her?” Uruha grinned, but quickly shut up at the glare he got. "Right, so um... What's new with you guys lately?" he asked instead before stuffing a piece of pork into his mouth.

It was easy enough for all of them to slip into conversation once the darker blond asked the golden question. They calmly flowed from one subject to another; about Ruki being fired, about what Reita planned to do after finishing up at the shop, Kai’s faceless girlfriend, their lack of current love lives, what Uruha had been up to lately… Anything and everything passed between the three good friends with no small amount of teasing as the late morning slipped into early afternoon. Sometime during all the talking and joking about Kai had joined them from the kitchen and a phone call later Aoi was already on his way over.

“Well doesn’t this look like a lovely tea party?” came Aoi’s remark, walking up slowly with a wide grin on his face. Stopping as a chorus of ”hello’s” and one ”jerk off” greeted him in return.

“Well,” Uruha said tapping his empty cup against the table. “I’m in need of another drink. Whose turn is it to get drinks?”

“Not me. I just got here,” Aoi mumbled, fighting with his jacket to add to the tower of extra clothes piling up on a spare chair by the booth.

“Which is why you should be the one to get it,” Kai said with an innocent smile.

“Pfft! I don’t know about that. I don’t want my drink coming back with salt in it.” Reita snickered from his corner, starting up everyone else’s badly repressed mirth at the memory.

“Hey! It was a simple mistake and I only did it once!!” Aoi cried out in mild anger, though putting his hands on his hips and pouting didn’t help his image at all. As told by the group as their laughter grew in volume. “Asses! You guys can get your own drinks.” Aoi grumbled, throwing his lanky form down in his chair.

“Nah, nah… I’ll go. My legs are asleep and could use the exercise.” Ruki offered up, forcing Uruha out of his seat with well aimed pokes to his side so he could slide out. Of course the moment he cleared the seat Uruha and Aoi took up the booth seat entirely, dramatically spreading out their limbs to make sure there wasn't any room left.

Rolling his eyes, Ruki started to make his way over to the counter when Uruha’s voice called out to him asking him for the most whacked out drink he could think of, which was then accompanied by other outrageous demands from the rest of the table. Giving them a half smirk and a rude finger jester, Ruki practically skipped over to the counter where Kimiko was giving him a curious smile.

“I’ve befriended a bunch of jack-asses. What can I say?” He shrugged dramatically making the taller brunette giggle behind her dainty hand. “Yeah, we’ll just have our usuals.”

“Coming right up Ruki-san,” She chirped happily, not even bothering to ring up the order since the group had an established unpaid tab she had been made aware of within the first hour of starting her job. Ah, the benefits of having a friend with his own shop; rightfully pawned off Kai's mother of course.

As Kimiko began to prepare and make the drinks requested, Ruki gently tapped his nails on the counter before turning around to lean on it in boredom. Taking a moment to breathe in the air of a lazy afternoon, the auburn haired man took a look around the occupants of the shop. Not many were there as they shop was mostly empty during the daytime, the few there being the regulars. The old man in the other corner bitterly grumbled about the stupidity of the world, the writer and his laptop that preferred the cake shop than the overcrowded coffee shop down the street, and the occasional group of kids skipping school…

However, Ruki’s eyes were drawn to the stranger sitting not too far away from where he and his friends sat. The black leather jacket and dark blue jeans made him stand out more in the cheery surroundings, though the fact that he was wearing sunglasses even inside would have made him stick out to anyone. However, something about the man seemed familiar to Ruki. Almost as if he’d seen the man or met him somewhere before, but he just couldn't remember his name.

Tilting his head a little, Ruki looked at the stranger more closely noting that he had shaggy blond hair with his roots showing and his clothes, although simple, were top of the line and expensive, with bits and pieces of pricy silver jewelry here and there. It was as he was trying to get a better look at the man’s face that he realized the sunglass-covered eyes were focused on him, and had been for a while now.

Feeling a shiver of anxiety and excitement rush through him so suddenly, Ruki quickly turned back to the counter in embarrassment. Had he been caught staring? He hoped not. Just as much so, he hoped that the blush he could feel heating up his face hadn't been noticeable to the mysterious man. It was Kimiko’s happy exclamation of having finished his drinks that drew him away from thinking about the stranger any longer. Thanking the young woman for the beverages, Ruki grabbed the tray they rested on and masterfully carried them back to the table. Keeping his eyes focused solely on his friends and not letting them stray off to the right like they wanted to so very badly.

“Geez, what took you so long?” Aoi shot out playfully the moment the tray touched down on the table’s surface.

“Just adding some extra salt to yours,” he said with an evil grin as he pulled up the extra chair the lanky man had originally meant to sit on, pulling it up to the open end of the booth.

“Are you serious?” Aoi asked cautiously as he peered into his steaming cup as if he would see it staring back at him like an evil entity, everyone’s laughter ringing out around him at his flabbergasted face. “Seriously, that’s not funny!”

Jumping right into their current conversation, Ruki tried his hardest to forget ever looking at the weird blond or the thought of his unseen eyes watching at him. Sadly for the next twenty minutes, he was able to feel the weight of the man’s stare as he watched him. Any other day he would have immediately went over and demanded to know what the other thought he was doing by staring at him; but today he just felt like he didn't have the strength to go over and say something as rude as he was usually known for.

Ruki didn't relax at all until he saw the man stand up from his table and make his way over towards the exit. Releasing a deep sigh to himself, the redhead tried to watch discreetly as the blond reached out and pulled the glass door open. As if he knew he was being watch, the stranger turned his head to look over his shoulder and directly at Ruki with his uncovered brown eyes. The intense gaze freezing the bartender on the spot, almost seeming to have paralyzed him until a hand pushed the sunglasses back into their rightful place and the man was gone entirely.

Finding his breath returned to him, Ruki blinked rapidly and shook his head trying in vain to clear his mind of the man's gaze. But he knew, even though it had only lasted a few seconds, Ruki knew he'd be haunted by this moment for a good while.

~*~*~*~*~

Carefully watching the redhead moving away from the table of men in the back, Kyo found himself unable to look away from the man as he paused to give a gracious reply to the requests being loudly made. The lively attitude and air of happiness around the auburn haired man forced Kyo’s eyes to remain glued to him as he went about his business.

He couldn’t help but admire how the tight fitting black t-shirt and jeans hugged the lithe body from behind, the white sneakers poking out from under his pants legs almost blinding. When the unknown male turned around to scan the room, Kyo was stunned at seeing such a beautiful man. Not that he hadn’t seen beautiful men before, hell he worked with four men on an almost daily basis who, in their own ways, were very handsome. And although the stranger wasn’t a traditional beauty, he had an elegant look that seemed to overlap a wildness he possessed.

When ice-blue eyes met his own though - definitely contacts he thought absentmindedly - all the air in Kyo’s lungs suddenly vanished and he couldn’t move. It was as though time had stopped just so that he might have the chance to gaze upon this exotic creature undisturbed. But sadly the moment was broken when the man’s eyes widened in surprise and a blush overcame his pale face before he turned around to face the counter once more.

Feeling his ability to breathe return to him, the fake blond continued watching as the stranger carried the tray to his table steadily ignoring him with great effort. And for some odd reason Kyo felt angered by that fact, he felt upset that the man could brush him off and forget about him. He was Kyo of Dir en grey. He would not be forgotten so easily.

Or at least that’s the excuse he gave himself when he wondered why he couldn’t take his eyes off the younger man. Why drinking in the fact that he had a sweet smile, or that when he laughed he squinted his eyes, or that he liked to brush his hair behind his ears often. All things little facts he wanted to absorb and didn’t know WHY. So following the redhead’s current actions, Kyo ignored his own inner voice as he tried to memorize everything about the youth. He’d think about the why’s later on.

Unfortunately for him, that’s when the singer’s phone decided to vibrate in his pocket letting him know that he had a text message waiting for him. Sighing, the blond reached into his pocket to pull out the cellular device and flip it open. Of course he finally decided then to check the time displayed on the screen and already knew what the message was about and who it was from. He had less than ten minutes left of break and sadly would need the entire time to make it back to the studio.

Suddenly realizing that he was getting upset about leaving a silly cake shop after practically drooling over another man, Kyo growled under his breath and quickly made his way to the door. Hoping that in time he would completely forget his lack of control and the cause of it.

It was completely against his will, however, that right before he could vanish around the corner his eyes shifted back over to the corner booth only to be met with blue eyes. Shivering lightly at a sudden wave of unfamiliar emotions, Kyo shook his head to clear his thoughts. He really needed a better place to think.

~*~*~*~*~

“Well, I‘m going out clubbing later on tonight. Any of you bachelors want to join me?” Toshiya asked to everyone in the room once practice had officially ended, placing his precious bass down in its proper case.

“Sorry Toshiya-kun. I have a date with a good book and a hot bath tonight.” Shinya smiled brightly whilst putting on his jacket he had grabbed from the arm of the couch.

“I can’t either,” Die spoke up from his end of the room. “I have a date tonight, so… I’ll be out of commission for the next 8 hours.” The guitarist smirked evilly, waving to everyone who was looking; he slung his jacket over his shoulder before making his way out along with Shinya.

“I’m going to be busy here, so…“ Kaoru began, but seeing Toshiya start to aim his pout in his general direction he quickly looked away so that he didn‘t make eye contact and fall prey to the bassist’s manipulation. It was then that the band leader noticed with a small glare how Kyo was somehow already sitting on the couch asleep. The blond head buried in his arm that was propped up on the arm of the couch so that no one could tell if he really asleep or not.

“You guys are no fun.” Toshiya huffed before making his way out too.

The practice room became silent as the noises of the three band mates departure dissipated, leaving Kaoru alone with a non-sleeping singer. Not bothered in the least about the common occurrence Kaoru set his own instrument on a nearby guitar stand for easy access.

“Hey, Kaoru…”

The soft voice broke Kaoru out of his mental catalogue of which songs he planned to work on, bringing his attention to the blond who was now sitting in a laid back position on the couch. Both of his eyes closed and the singer’s head resting on top of the backrest in a heavily relaxed manner.

“Yeah?”

“How much longer are you going to be here?” Kyo asked offhandedly.

“Umm…I don’t know, maybe another hour or two, maybe longer. I had planned to go over the scores of a few songs and work on another in the sound booth. Why?” The band leader asked curiously as he stood up straight raising an arm to rest it on the wall only a few inches away.

“Would you mind some company?” That certainly had Kaoru wondering and it showed on his face, but Kyo couldn’t see it as he hadn’t opened his eyes at all. “I promise to be quiet.”

“Sure. Something on your mind?” The taller man guessed walking over so that he sat on the arm of the couch, careful of the man’s arm as he looked down on the younger man.

At that question, Kyo slowly opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling for a moment. His mind briefly flashed back to the redhead in the cake shop and his reaction, but he thought twice about speaking out loud about the ordeal. At least for now. He didn’t want to bother Kaoru about his sudden attraction to another man. But the redhead… There was just something about him that demanded Kyo’s attention. Or maybe it was just his reaction to his new found aches of loneliness at seeing someone who appeared to be so lively and beautiful. Two things that he was definitely starting to notice the major lack of in his daily life.

“It’s nothing, just forget it.” He said instead with a small shake of his head. “I’ll just go rent a movie and work on becoming a vegetable.” With that he sat forward, preparing to stand up and leave the studio, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving altogether just by its familiar weight.

“Stay,” Kaoru whispered, firmly pushing Kyo further away until he rested with his back against the cushions. “We both need the company.”

With that said, Kaoru stood up to dig through his bag for the folder containing their sheet music and his own personal notebook; ready to tackle some new songs at the same time trying his best not to be depressed. It really was starting to worry him if the blond didn’t even want to go home because he was lonely. Not that he had much room to talk as he was in the same situation. What awe-inspiring and amazing men they certainly were.

Over on the sofa Kyo gave a grateful smile to his friend’s back that went unnoticed before stretching out along the cushions with his own notebook. He might as well get some work done too.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruki was pissed now; beyond pissed actually. During the time since he had left the sweet shop and continued on with his daily life his mind hadn’t been able to relinquish its constant revival of the stranger‘s stare. There was just something powerful and dangerous in that stare that still managed to make him shiver hours after being the recipient of it. He knew he had seen those eyes before, he could feel it in his gut, but he couldn’t find a name to go with them. And at the moment Ruki felt that the stability of his state of mind was counter-balanced with finding out who that the man was.

Reita had noticed his distracted behavior earlier when he was getting ready for work, but instead the blond ignored his duties as a best friend and went off to take a shower. Leaving Ruki completely alone to drown in his own thoughts, a very dangerous thing to do, as Ruki spiraled deeper; nearing the point that he was considered ripping his own hair out just to make it stop.

Never had he even been so thankful for having work to do. The time he spent pouring over why the man was so important to him and why he couldn’t let it go no longer bothered him as he concentrated on what he was doing with his hands. Working on mixing and serving drinks, talking and flirting with customers as they came up to the bar one after another, left his mind blank for the next seven and a half hours of precious thought-free time. At one point he might have considered asking his co-worker, Harumi, if he was being stupid about the entire thing or not. Of course that fell through the moment he attempted to open his mouth.

Now Ruki was walking down the street towards the apartment he shared with Reita, huddled tightly in his jacket. He could have called and gotten a ride if he wanted, but the time to himself was much appreciated. He really didn’t get much time to just be himself anymore and now one more chance was ripped away from him because of some dumb blond who couldn’t stick to his own business.

Letting his mind seethe over his own foolishness, the faux redhead wasn’t paying attention to anything around him; he knew the streets well enough not to worry, so it came as a great shock to him when he heard a chipper yelp come from the mouth of an alley beside him. Slightly jumping away from the darkened path, Ruki stared into the darkness waiting for something or someone to jump out and attack him. It would be his luck to get mugged tonight of all nights.

However, no man or ghoul stepped forward from the black abyss, but instead a very small fuzzy… Dog! It was a mixed colored Chihuahua that came lightly stepping out of the alleyway. Ruki could tell the poor thing was starving and homeless, its fur all matted and dirty from being out on the streets. The dog wasn’t even a few months old and someone had already decided they didn't want to waste their time taking care of it? The poor baby.

“Hey there,” Ruki whispered as he knelt down on the ground in front of the puppy, his hands already reaching out to pick it up before he had the chance to think otherwise.

The pup readily allowed itself to be picked up by the man, its tail wagging a mile a minute at someone showing him attention. And it was a boy, Ruki confirmed. Smiling goofily at the bouncing fur-ball in his hands, the redhead looked up and down the streets to see if there was anyone around who seemed to be looking for the dog. When nothing happened for a few moments, Ruki turned his sight back to the pup who was giving him the well known cute eyes, just begging to be taken home.

“I’m sorry.” Ruki sighed as scratched behind big pointed ears. “I’d take you home with me, but Reita doesn’t like pets roaming around the apartment.”

As if he understood what he was trying to say, the dog’s ears fell back on its head and pitiful whimpers began to pour out. Pouting along with the puppy, Ruki contemplated a good place to take the Chihuahua. He really did want to take the poor thing home with him, he missed having a pet around the house to love and take care of after his own Chihuahua died, but... He really didn’t want to hear his friend complain about the dog getting in the way. Looking at the pup’s face once again, Ruki made his decision.

To hell with what Reita said. Ruki wanted the puppy and he was going to keep him whether the blond liked it or not. Nodding his head in determination, the auburn haired man smiled at the dog. “How would you like to come home with me?”

A happy yelp answered him back as the fluffy black tail resumed its mile-a-minute wag. Laughing at the cute picture, Ruki rose with his newfound pet and started on his way home once again, the thought of piercing brown eyes completely leaving the bartender’s mind for the time being. A quick stop at the 24-hour store and the redhead was making his way into the apartment with the few things he had managed to find in the store for…Well he wasn’t really sure what to name his new pet.

Dropping the bag on the floor next to the door the moment he was inside, Ruki kicked off his shoes, dumped his keys, cell phone and wallet on the small table, and carefully removed his jacket without releasing the dog since the canine was in dire need of a bath pronto.

Being at late as it was, almost four in the morning, Ruki carefully slipped into the shared bathroom so as to not wake his sleeping roommate. He’d wait until the dog was discovered before explaining. Placing the pup on the floor, he quietly went around the bathroom collecting shampoo and towels. The dog was small enough, thankfully, for him to be able to wash the canine in the sink without too much of a fuss.

Of course he should have realized that no child, no matter if they were human or animal, wanted to take a bath.

Almost half an hour later, Ruki emerged from the partially destroyed bathroom with a half-dried ball of fluff wrapped in a towel that was letting out mock-growls and tiny barks at being rubbed down with something foreign. Though his giggled shush definitely wasn’t helping the dog calm down any faster, his laughter seeming to spur the pup on. He almost safely made it into his room unnoticed when the door across from his room just happened to swing open, the light from the bedroom lit up the hallway and its late-night culprit.

“If you’re going to be secretive about bringing home a dog…You could at least try not making so much noise.” The blond smiled from his position against the doorframe.

“So you don’t really mind?” Ruki asked in a meek voice as he turned slowly to face his friend.

“Not really.” Reita smiled gently as he moved forward, one hand reaching up to move the towel back so that he could get a somewhat good look at their new roommate. “I should have known you’d get another dog similar to Sabu-chan. What’d he do to win your heart over… pout?” He snorted.

A momentary frown crossed Ruki’s face at his friends teasing, though the blush across his face spoke loud enough about all of it being true. “He was homeless. I couldn’t just leave him out on the street, especially not in winter. And don‘t say I could have taken him to an animal shelter, its hours before any one‘s open.”

“Fine, you win.” Reita said with a roll of his eyes as he mussed the still wet fur on its head. It’s not like he would have said no and kicked the dog out anyway. Besides, who would want a whiney Ruki attached to his back for the next week because of a stupid dog? “Hn… The dog looks like Kyo now.” He snorted after pulling his hand away.

“What?” Ruki blinked before spinning the dog around to face him to where he could now see the makeshift mohawk the dog sported.

“Y’know from the few times that Dir en grey’s singer kept his hair black longer than a month before bleaching it again.”

“Huh,” the faux redhead mumbled absently as his mind was millions of miles away. Now it finally made sense to him just why the stranger looked so familiar, it was because he looked so much like the famous singer. With the two having the same style of hair and clothing, the person must have been a big fan. Though they looked a lot more similar than that, but a lot of people tried to look just like Kyo, it wasn’t anything new to see. But what were the chances of a fan having exact copies of the man’s things, the expensive replicas?

Then it clicked.

Eyes the size of saucers and mouth hanging wide open, Ruki continued to stare off into outer space. “Holy shit,” he finally whispered after a few moments of letting the shock sink in. 

“What? The dog doesn’t look THAT much like him.” Reita laughed which snapped the shorter man out of his daze.

“Huh? Oh, yeah…Sorry. I just-- never mind. I’m heading off to bed now. I’ll see you in the morning!” Ruki rushed out quickly disappearing, not bothering to wait for a reply from his best friend as he slammed the door shut and dropped onto his bed heavily.

His brain was still stunned over the fact that THE Kyo of Dir en grey was at the cake shop…in broad daylight! The same man who was staring at him, who he had felt running his eyes all over him. A deep blush overcame his face to spread down his neck and upper chest in less than two seconds at that thought. Not that it was a well-guarded secret that he had a crush on the man, who in Japan didn’t nowadays?

The sudden appearance of a black ball of fluff saved Ruki from his momentary lapse before he could have a full-blown fan-boy moment. “It was a onetime thing anyway.” He sighed to himself, gently petting the small canine.

Shaking his head as if to shake away his thoughts, Ruki quickly changed out of his work clothes into his nightwear and then crawled under his blankets. Moments later, the new puppy climbed up to curl next to his head on the pillow. Smiling brightly, Ruki ran his hand once more through his fur, “I’ll name you when I get up.” He mumbled sleepily and before long the two were out cold.

~*~*~*~*~

People should never have to get up in the morning. At least not before 11 o’clock in Kyo’s opinion. If there was anything that needed to be done at such a time, it should always be something that people don’t expect him to put much effort into until around lunch time. Sure, he loved the band and was very dedicated to it and his singing, but he really wasn’t someone people wanted to push into trying harder without the use of a large item in between Kyo and his target.

It was this known fact that the band and most of the people at the studio learned early in their career, which is why the blond’s phone was ringing constantly instead of someone knocking on the door. It would have been easier on Kaoru’s part if he could have physically been there to get the singer up, but he liked all his limbs attached where they are, so the phone would have to do; even if it was a 50/50 chance of Kyo answering the device.

The usual angry remark answered the phone much to Kaoru‘s happiness. “If this isn’t important, I suggest you hide your wife and kids.”

“Don’t have either. I was calling because we’ve been asked to do a favor.” Kaoru said quickly.

“Forget it. I refuse to pay bail or give a ride for whichever of the idiots got themselves locked up in jail last night.” Kyo growled from where he tried to bury himself back into the pillow.

The band leader’s laughter rang out into the blond’s bedroom as the phone was on speaker so that he wouldn’t have to move or hold it up. “No, no. Nobody’s in jail this time. I’m calling about another matter entirely.”

“Fine. Call me later about it.” He growled, a tanned hand fumbling around on the pillow to locate the device to shut it off.

“If you even think of hanging up on me, I’ll come over there and drag you out of bed regardless of you kicking, biting or screaming.” Kaoru warned in a dark voice. “Takahashi-san wanted to meet ALL of us for lunch; she has a favor she would like to ask of us.”

The apartment went silent as the man finished speaking since the blond didn’t want to respond, secretly hoping the other thought he had gone back to sleep and would hang up soon. Of course maybe that wasn’t such a good idea. Whenever Kaoru got into his “I’m-going-to-help-everyone” mode, it wasn’t wise to turn him down when he thought he could improve someone’s day just a little.

“You have five seconds to answer me or I shall unleash hell upon you. 5...”

Still the blond remained silent. It wasn’t like Kaoru could get him anyway even if the man came rushing over to supposedly drag him out of bed. He still had about ten to fifteen minutes until Kaoru could get here and about nine of those minutes to sleep before hiding. Kaoru had yet to catch him so far.

“2…1... Fine, since you won’t answer me I’ll have no choice but to sign you up for the Santa gig at the local mall this--”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Kyo screeched into the phone as he shot up in bed with it in hand.

“Oh~ Sounds like you’re awake now.” Kaoru said, the evil smile he wore projecting through his voice. “Lunch will be at 12 at our usual place. Don‘t be late.” And with those commands given out, the older man hung up.

Begrudgingly following the orders he had rudely received only two hours before, Kyo used one of those to sleep in more before stumbling his way into the restaurant and bypassing the host stand to make his way over to the table the five of them usually occupied. Pulling out the last available chair, Kyo slumped into the carved wood before glaring across the table at the dark haired male.

“Glad you could make it.” Kaoru smirked. “Now then, what can we help you out with Azumi-chan?”

Takahashi Azumi was an average looking woman in her mid-30’s, a near and dear friend of Kaoru’s back from high school. The two of them had reunited during Dir en grey’s early stages when they used to play for local clubs and small venues before becoming big. Azumi had just opened up two clubs around Tokyo at the time, that were now much larger and more popular, but before that she had allowed them as a friend and owner to play regularly at her clubs. Though the fact that the woman was very manipulative and cunning didn’t help much in them saying no, as she was Kaoru’s perfect match in wits.

“Well, as you know Kaoru-kun, I had just recently opened up my new club Paradise only two years ago. It’s been doing pretty well for itself, but I’ve noticed that not as many people are coming to the club as usual--”

“So you want to use us to bring in customers. Great.” Kyo hissed from his spot.

“Kyo! That--”

“No, no Kaoru-kun. Kyo-san was just expressing himself.” Azumi smiled placing a comforting hand on the band leader’s shoulder. “And he’s right to a point. I wanted to ask if you five would mind playing a couple of nights at the club? Not only try to bring in new customers, but also as a treat for the regulars. Besides, I miss being able to see you all perform in one of my houses. Unless you‘ll all too busy…?”

“It’s fine Azumi-san,” Kaoru smiled. “We’re kinda taking a break while still working on the new album, so we’re not terribly busy. I‘m sure it won‘t hurt to perform a few nights in case we ever get bored or restless.” His eyes roaming those around the table to find agreeing nods and smiles, all except for one who was trying not to pout.

“I hate the fact that I’ve never been able to get mad at you Azumi-san.” Kyo mock-glared at the woman who beamed a bright smile back in return. “Very much.”

“I guess that means you all agree then?” The club owner smiled; at the received nods her smile widened to the point it nearly split her face. “Then this calls for a celebration. My treat!” She cried out happily before calling a waitress over.

If only the five knew just how much trouble the woman was inviting by forcing them to play at her latest club. Especially with a certain redhead that Kyo couldn’t get out of his mind working as a bartender.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ah, sweet freedom!” Toshiya cried out happily once he stepped out of the car to stand on the sidewalk. Arms wide open as if to greet the nightlife of the city into his arms. The neon blue sign “Paradise” illuminating his face with harsh shadow lines.

“I don‘t think a fifteen minute cab ride deserves that sort of expression.” Shinya said following the bassist out of the vehicle.

“Nonsense,” came a third voice as Die joined the two on the sidewalk only to imitate the taller man’s previous moves. “We’re paying homage to the greatness that Azumi-san has provided for us in the form of a building for smoking, drinking, dancing and picking up chicks.”

With a roll of his brown eyes Shinya let out of fake sigh, “Utterly predictable.”

The three men laughed as they made their way to the door - the music from behind the heavy door getting louder as they drew closer. A quick flash of their I.D.s at the doorman and they were stepping into a world of rock music, moving masses, and flashing lights.

The club itself was slightly larger than most in the area, which housed a good number more regulars than other clubs. The entrance way opening up to the dance floor that was lowered two steps than the rest of the club. Off to the right was a large, well stocked bar that took up the entire corner of the room on a raised platform, completely lit up with neon lights and surrounded by people making their orders. Fanning out from the bar were large booths and small tables that lined up along the walls to give more room for the people hustling around. A good sized staged was placed on the opposite end of the room from the bar currently being used by a local band.

“I can’t believe that she opened up a new club in my town and I didn’t even know it.” Toshiya said loudly over the music. “I feel kinda betrayed!”

“Yeah, yeah Mr. Party Animal. Let’s just find an empty table!” Die smiled as he pushed his way through a group of people hanging around the door, the others following him around the massive dance floor to a booth.

“Do you think the others will be able to find us?” Shinya asked worriedly since their chosen table was almost completely hidden from the door.

“Even if they don’t see us, we’ll know instantly when they show up. Kyo’s got that mood damping cloud hovering over him every time he walks into a club.” Toshiya snickered before hunting down the waitress making rounds in their section. Soon enough the three band members were joined by their last two friends who slid into the end facing the stage.

“Glad you could make it!” Die smiled as he clapped Kaoru on the shoulder, the man in returned offered him a smile.

“I still don’t see why I had to come?” A certain singer grunted.

“Because we wanted to be here and you need to be more social. Besides you've been really uptight lately. What with that fit you had the other day... what exactly was that about?” Toshiya asked before taking a long sip of his drink.

“What ‘fit’?” Kyo grumbled as he destroyed the cigarette he’d snagged from Kaoru’s loose fingers, into pieces.

“The one you had earlier where you were all spacey and mumbling then just silently slipped out of the studio; didn’t come back for almost an hour, only to return in a bad mood. That fit.” Toshiya laughed with a pointed look in his eyes, however Kyo was spared from answering as the waitress came back to drop off two more beers.

“I did not have a fit. I simply needed some time alone to think. And no, I’m not telling you what I was thinking about, so you can forget it.” The shorter blond glared before downing a fourth of the nearest glass bottle he picked up in anger. Thankful that it wasn’t anything too strong, or else he’d be regretting his impulse to chug his drink like he did.

“Aww, c’mon. You never tell us anything anymore Midget.” Die offered from his corner of the booth trying to fake a pout, but ended up snorting at the seething glare he got in return for his short-reference.

“Ah, leave him be. If Kyo doesn’t feel like divulging a secret of his with us right now, that’s fine. He’ll eventually come around.” Kaoru said wisely, before turning on their bassist with an evil grin. “But speaking of secrets… Are you planning on telling us where you’ve been sneaking off to? Or is it a ‘who’ I should be asking about?”

“I bet you it’s that sexy little receptionist working at the front desk he’s seeing!” Die laughed, lazing back into the seat and slightly on the quiet drummer.

“Tch… Highly doubtful. That woman is so stuck up I’m surprised her nose hasn’t gotten wedged in the ceiling by now. It’s probably that scatter brained girl he’s always flirting with at that corner store.” Kyo smirked glad of the change of topic to something that wasn’t about him.

“Oh~ You two bachelors want to make a real bet out of it?” Toshiya grinned with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

“Sure. Me and the Wonder from Down-under will take your challenge.” Die smirked.

“Your humor just fills me up with giggles, Die.” Kyo snapped, dark eyes glaring heatedly at the redhead.

“I‘m just a humble man making sure he never misses a chance to exploit your weakness, shrimp.” The guitarist grinned evilly.

“Humble man? I‘m surprised you could say that with a straight face, you hide your arrogance well.” The singer shot back without missing a beat.

“This coming from the man who--”

“All right ladies. As much as we love listening to you two bicker like old women, I‘d like to remind you that Die is ill equipped for this battle of wits, Kyo.” Kaoru said with a blank face, the evil glint in his eyes told a different story though.

“Hey!” Die growled at the low jab to his intelligence.

“If you can make fun of Kyo for his lack of height, we can certainly make fun of you for you lack of brains.” Shinya stated, snickering behind a hand and a roll of his eyes at Die‘s kicked-puppy look.

None of them noticed Toshiya ordering a new round of drinks for the group until he turned back to them. “Now then, are you two still willing to sacrifice yourself to my amusement over our little wager?” He called out, rubbing his hands together in a joking manner.

“What sort of damage will you reek upon the locals if we’re wrong?” Kyo asked offhandedly as he snuck a cigarette out of Die’s pack to butcher in the ash tray along with the previous victim, managing to look completely disinterested in everything around him once more.

“I get to pick a target for each of you to molest…well, just kiss, but it’s ANY target I want.” The bassist gleamed evilly with a wiggle of his thin eyebrows.

“Fine, it’s not like I have anything to worry about.” Die said, returning the evil look Toshiya was giving him.

“And you Kyo?” Toshiya asked rolling his eyes at the horny guitarist and turning them on the singer.

“Doesn’t matter,” he shrugged casually.

“Great. I know just who to pick to ruin both of your nights!” Toshiya said with a happy laugh, clasping his hands together in front of him.

“So who is it really?” Kaoru asked eagerly, both for the answer and the promised entertainment.

“Actually for the last few days I’ve been hanging out with Miyavi. Apparently the kid thinks he’s in love and practically had a mental break down at my house trying to figure out how to tell the guy.” Toshiya smiled triumphantly.

“Really? That’s a shock. I thought he was dating that sweet Korean girl?” Kaoru laughed at the news and Die’s shocked jaw-slacked face.

“They broke up a while ago. Miyavi supposedly has been seeing this new guy for close to a month now, but neither one of them has said how they feel about the other. So I’ve been trying to set up some romantic things for him in hopes he’ll have enough balls just to say ‘I really like you,’.” The bassist stated, casually taking a sip from his drink.

“It’s really nice of you to help him out Totchi-kun.” Shinya said sincerely from his corner.

“Well I couldn’t say no. Besides, helping Miyavi lets me pull one over on two idiots and I think I’d like to collect on my prize.” Toshiya fake-cackled. “For my first victim; Kyo~ You my dear friend are going to be kissing…”

~*~*~*~*~

“Kinda slow tonight, isn’t it?” Kira stated from where she stood handing off her customer’s latest drink.

“Maybe just a little slow,” Ruki laughed, filling up a glass with amber liquid before exchanging it with a bill from a waiting hand. Looking up and around the club, the small man noted that while they had a good decent number of people inside the club, it wasn’t nearly as much as they’re used to having on a Friday night. But then again, it could be due to the winter air that seemed to get colder and colder every second outside. Waiting for the next order of drinks with a bored sigh, Ruki glanced over the floor tables when he noticed Asami rushing for the bar.

“I’m really sorry to do this Ruki, but I just got a call from home! My mother needs me and Fumio already has enough tables and I can’t find Yoko!” She cried out in one, quick breath.

“It’s fine. I’ll take over your tables tonight, you just get home safely. Kira can run the bar okay by herself.” Ruki smiled as he grabbed the apron Asami passed over to him.

“Thank you so much Ruki! Everyone should be good right now, but booth 7 ordered a round of scotch and a few more beers before I got the call. Thanks a bunch and I’ll see you when I can. I owe you!” Asami smiled gratefully then rushed towards the door just next to the bar that led to the back rooms.

“Well… Looks like my night just got a little busier.” Ruki joked as he put on the apron and checked table orders whilst Kira filled the shot glasses.

Grabbing the five shots, the beers, and the refill bottle, Ruki easily placed them on the small serving tray before walking towards the table in the back, taking notice that the five at the booth seem to be staring at him for some reason. Ignoring it completely, Ruki continued over and up the two steps before placing the glasses down just as he heard, “Hey, can I ask a favor?”

~*~*~*~*~

“You my dear friend will be kissing… Him!” Toshiya smiled widely as he pointed to the server that was walking towards them.

Turning to look over to where he was pointing, Kyo spotted the man before spinning around angry. “What?! I’m not kissing him!” He raged even though he barely got a good look at the short male.

“Oh, yes you are. You said you would if you lost the bet. Now shut up.” Toshiya laughed as he patiently waited for the waiter to place their drinks down, tuning out the sound of grumbling he heard coming from across the table.

“Hey, can I ask a favor?” Toshiya started off kindly with a bright smile at the younger man, so as to not startle him while he placed the glass items down on the gleaming surface of the table.

“Umm… I guess.” Ruki answered nervously, seeing everyone’s eyes on him except for the one on the end of the booth to his right. Instead the guy seemed to be mumbling to himself while glaring at the table like it had killed his dog or something.

“Great! What’s your name?” The dark haired man asked instead.

“Umm… Ruki.” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“Nice to meet you. I was wondering if you can give this pouting thing in front of me a kiss to cheer him up?” Toshiya asked with a sickeningly sweet voice, completely ignoring the death glare and pretending not to see the weird look from the waiter by continuing on. “We were all hoping to have a great time tonight, but his sour mood is putting a hindrance on that. So would you mind? We’d be very grateful!”

“I don’t think--”

“Just a small one, I promise, nothing much. Besides if you do manage to cheer him up I’ll throw in a big tip.” The bassist winked.

Looking around the table at all the expectant grins, Ruki bit his lip as he slowly thought over the pros and cons of kissing a random stranger. Even though it had been awhile since he last dated anyone, he didn’t want people to think he’d do anything for money or for affection. But then again, two years was a long time and who knew when he’d get a chance to do something completely spontaneous with an unknown person. Though the faces did look familiar, kinda like earlier when he was wondering about Kyo…

”Holy shit!” Ruki cried out in his mind as he stared at the table of people before him, a smaller version of himself currently running circles inside his head whilst fan-boying about running into Kyo a few days ago and now the entire band was at his work place... And he was supposed to kiss a certain blond haired singer. He was definitely seconds away from a melt-down.

“So will you?” Die asked, cutting into Ruki’s thoughts with his impatience.

“Uh… Yeah,” Ruki said without thinking.

“Excellent!” Toshiya cried happily before turning to Kyo. “Get to it Midget!”

Flicking the tall man off, Kyo slowly made his way out of the seat to stand before the fidgeting waiter, making sure that the rest of the table would have a good angle to watch since that’s what they were bent on doing despite how he felt about the situation. Raising his eyes to meet that of the man he would be molesting, Kyo was slightly thrown for a loop when he recognized the man from the cake shop - though he didn‘t let the shock show on his face.

An evil voice in the back of his head was crying out happily over the chance at revenge, even though technically Ruki didn’t do anything. But it was still the principle of the matter. He wouldn’t be easily ignored or forgotten and he was going to make sure of it.

Keeping his face neutral, Kyo stepped closer to the redhead who was surprisingly the same height as him, though it could always be his choice of shoes. Letting the thought go, the blond placed a tanned hand behind the younger man’s neck, his fingers threading through soft red hair to pull their tilted faces closer together. His other arm wrapping around Ruki’s small waist as pale hands came up to clasp onto his shirt over his own waist. Currently Ruki was busy trying to calm himself down before he imploded as his idol and secret crush’s lips inched closer.

“Closer… closer…“

“Come on already--”

“Kiss him!“ Were the two low hisses that came from beside the two completely breaking whatever mood the two had going for them.

Letting out a small nervous-relieved laugh, Ruki let his head drop down to rest his forehead on the blond’s muscled shoulder for a moment before looking at the four watching. They hadn’t even kissed yet and already he was about to faint, which he was not going to do, but he was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea anymore.

“Stop backseat driving!” Kyo growled over his shoulder, smiling to himself at the small laugh he heard from the waiter. “Geez…”

Four sets of eyes rolled skyward as Toshiya spoke up. “Well stop with the dramatic build-up and just kiss him. Then we’ll shut up.”

“Fine!“ Kyo said, giving the group one last glare that was returned double-fold, before pulling Ruki’s head forward to suddenly capture his lips in a heated kiss.

A sharp bite to his lower lip had Ruki gasping in surprise, allowing the blond’s tongue a chance to force its way inside his mouth in nothing short of a full on invasion. The aggressive organ tangled with his own as he attempted to give back as good as he got, but the singer wasn’t allowing him to have much control in the kiss, especially with a rough hand holding onto his hair like a rein. Not that he minded much.

Feeling a whimper escape from the back of his throat, the redhead grasped tighter onto the muscled body pressed against him, before closing his lips around the foreign tongue and sucking hard. The growl he got from Kyo for his bold actions sent a shiver down his spine and Ruki couldn’t help but moan out. The sound allowing the singer free movement of his tongue one more to continue butchering Ruki’s senses again.

“I thought you said it’d be a small kiss--” Die tried to whisper but three hands quickly slapped over his face with the owners’ hissing at him to be quiet without taking their eyes off the kissing pair.

When the two finally broke apart from lack of air, Kyo couldn’t keep the smug look off his face no matter how hard he tried, especially after seeing the semi-dazed look on Ruki’s face. _”Mission: To never be forgotten? Overachieved,”_ he thought with an evil grin.

Snapping out of his kiss-induced haze soon after, Ruki realized everyone was watching him intently. Well watching them, but since Kyo was staring at him as well, that counts as everyone. Feeling a blush creeping up to his face, Ruki quickly fumbled with any excuse his mind could come up with before grabbing the serving tray and scampering off back towards the bar - his safe-haven. A shy smile crept on his face regardless of how embarrassed he felt at having kissed his idol in front of an audience.

Back at the table Kyo watched Ruki practically run away feeling slightly bereft now that he was gone. Slowly sitting back down, the singer took one look at all the grinning faces around the table before his smug mood disappeared. “What?” He snapped though his anger wasn’t as pronounced as earlier, in fact it was almost nonexistent now.

“Still think coming to this club was a bad idea?” Kaoru asked with a sly half grin.

“Fuck off.” Kyo said as he rolled his eyes, though the smile on his face said otherwise.

“Your turn Die!” Shinya smiled as he slapped the guitar player on the knee.

“Aww man! Do I have to…”

Off in his own world, Kyo let the conversation fade into the background as he thought back on the kiss and the beautiful man he shared it with. Maybe playing a few shows here wouldn’t be a bad idea after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Would you like me to do something for you Kyo-san?” A husky voice whispered sexily into his ear.

His skin left tingling as warm puffs of air stirring his hair and making his skin flush with its heat, red bangs tickling his skin, whilst an even warmer set of hands began to move their way up from his stomach and past his chest. Long nails scratching lightly over his shirt, pressing harder at the peek of skin his collar showed, before letting up so one small hand could grasp the hair at the back of his neck. The other placing fleeting touches along his neck and jaw with the soft pads of the redhead’s finger tips.

Another breathy whimper begged directly into his ear for more of his attention. A warm mouth descended on the sensitive flesh of his lobe in retaliation when he didn‘t move, giving it small licks and nibbles and nearly pulling a groan from his own lips. Oh, how he wanted to give into the minx’s demands. To do all the wicked things he offered, but he wasn’t done teasing yet. No, not nearly enough.

“Kyo,” the man in his arms called once more, though his voice sounded different now. Deeper, angry, and it seemed to now have what sounded like a rasp to it? Kinda like Kaoru’s voice…Which he shouldn’t be hearing right now.

“-yo…Kyo…KYO!” Kaoru screamed, slamming his hand down on the table right next to where the singer had his head resting on its surface.

Coming awake instantly, Kyo snapped his eyes open and shot up in his chair looking around confused for a moment until he realized that he was sitting in the middle of the conference room with the band, Azumi-san, and their manager. The group had been discussing plans for when they performed at the club when he had drifted off. The meeting really didn’t need his input since he trusted Kaoru to make the right choices so he had put his head down to rest and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

Now everyone at the table was looking at him with mixed looks of fondness and exasperation. Scratching at the back of his head, Kyo asked what he missed and Kaoru was all too happy to chew him out for being disrespectful to Azumi-san again, but Shinya spoke first.

“Nothing much. We had just come to a small arrangement to have the shows this Wednesday, Friday and Saturday all around 11 o’clock. We wanted to know if the times are all right with you?”

“Uh…Yeah, sure.” Kyo shrugged. His confirmation giving Kaoru, Azumi and Inoue the go ahead to continue planning out how long they wanted the shows to be each night, what songs to play and how to spread the word without causing too much of a fuss. Every now and then Toshiya or Die would throw in an idea or thought, whilst Shinya sat there watching everyone.

Huffing at being denied sleep, not unless he wanted to be rudely awakened again, Kyo instead opened up a thick notebook that was practically attached to him and a pen from his pocket. Not feeling in the mood for writing lyrics the small man started to sketch out random figures doing various things. Some of them were amusing and others disturbing, but his mind really wasn’t on what his hand was doing. His thoughts centered back to the cute waiter that he had kissed the other day.

All weekend long his thoughts had floated around the redhead. Ruki. It was a strange name, but very unique and seemed to just roll off the tongue. He remembered the first time he saw the man, how happy and carefree he seemed and then later at the club when he was all flustered and shy. There was just something about the man that compelled Kyo to see him again. Though he definitely wouldn’t be going back to the club so soon.

During his time thinking about the redhead he didn’t get any work done for the band and that was not something he liked to do. He was used to writing at least a song or two a day, or to practice his singing at home. But he didn’t do anything. Just laze about the house wondering if it would seem weird if he showed up at the club again. That and he didn’t want to go for risk of Toshiya or Die being there and seeing him. No point in having the two idiots following him around claiming he was there solely because he wanted to see the waiter.

Not that he would mind seeing the man again. Of course he could always go to the cake shop again since it seemed obvious Ruki hung out there pretty often. He could go in for another cup of tea, thought he definitely wouldn’t try to eat any of the foods offered. He didn’t feel like having his teeth rot in his mouth on the off chance that the man wasn’t there that day.

Why was he even debating about all of this just to see Ruki again? It’s not like he liked the boy or anything. He was just curious, that’s all. The sarcastic huff he heard from the back of his mind seemed to say it all for him.

Sighing in his mind at his pitiful attempt to convince himself, Kyo ran a hand through his hair as he leaned his head back on the chair. His eyes slowly following the line connecting the wall to the ceiling until they came upon the clock. Blinking once to make sure he was seeing right, Kyo stared at the hands of the clock saying that is was five past twelve. Lunch time. And his only chance to see if Ruki was at the shop today.

Without offering up proper apologies, Kyo quickly scrambled to pick up his notebook and jacket before rushing out of the room saying something about heading out for lunch and being back soon. Or at least something along those lines he hoped. Back in the room everyone at the table stared after the hastily departed singer curiously, before checking the time themselves and deciding to finalize the rest of the plans after lunch since they were mostly done.

~*~*~*~*~

"Why did you follow me here?" Reita groaned the moment he saw Ruki walk into the shop with a sadistic grin on his face. "Shouldn't you be asleep or shopping for a new outfit for your dog?" He griped.

Sure, on any normal day Reita would have loved having the shorter man's company, especially with him looking so cute in a pair of red plaid pants that have little skirt buckles over top and a matching tie. Regardless of how good he looked, ever since Ruki came home from work the other day talking a mile a minute about some dude he met, Reita had been trying to stay clear of him. He didn't need to hear about what happened again for the billionth time, though he did find it odd and worrisome that Ruki refused to tell him the name of the man he KISSED, even though it was obvious he knew.

"Aww, Rei-chan~" Ruki pouted as he came up to the counter with a small sway of his hips. Knowing exactly what kind of game the redhead was trying to start, Reita began to back up slowly towards the door that lead to the kitchen. Though he made sure they were extremely slow steps so that he wouldn't provoke the wild cat in front of him anymore than already, but it simply wasn't to be.

Grinning evilly and with a quick swipe of his hand, Ruki grasped a hold of the necktie the blond wore and pulled him back to the counter, knowing the man was cursing Kai heavily for making him wear a tie for the job. "Where are you going Rei-chan?"

"Ah, ha..." Reita laughed nervously. "Funny thing y'know...I was going to get something in the back room, but then I realized that I don't need it anymore so I'll just stay right here."

"Good choice." Ruki smirked before releasing the rumpled slip of cloth.

With a sigh and a visible slump to his shoulders Reita slowly began to straighten out his tie as he asked, "So what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you could do a teensy weensy favor for me?" The redhead asked with a fake smile as he raised a hand up to play with a lock of his hair, one foot swaying back and forth on the toe of his shoe, and a shy look on his face to complete the innocent look. It was a look that worked far too many times against Reita to be good for his health. "Could you get me one of the 'forbidden' sweets?"

Reita gave his best friend a heated glare for a moment as he thought of all the painful ways he could possibly injure someone with cakes, cookies and tea. Not many, but it made him feel better knowing he could ruin Ruki's hair and outfit if he decided to resort to throwing sweets. Why? Because sneaking one of Kai's 'forbidden' treats was one of the hardest things to do in the world.

The man had somehow been able to acquire a small amount of cheery filled German chocolates about two months ago almost out of the blue. And it wasn't the kind you could just buy from a candy store, but the one's you had to special order and pay thousands of yen for just to get a piece, kind of chocolate. How Kai had come to have such treats no one knew, but their entire little group knew he hid them in the hidden compartment in one of the kitchen drawers.

All of them at one point or another had tried to sneak one and every time they failed in their mission. It was almost like the man had it wired or something so that every time the drawer was opened it would send a message to his phone or something. And then after they were caught, he would proceed to scold them to the point they had to avoid the cake shop for at least two days to recover their hearing. 

"Please, just a little one? I’ll split it with you I promise?"

"I don't find this amusing."

"But Rei-chan! You're the nicest man I've ever met. Surely you'd sneak one of Kai's secret treats for me. I am after all so cute and sexy, how can you resist me?" Ruki said in a sickeningly sweet voice, fluttering his eyelashes playfully while he leaned further on the counter top. His chin propping up on his hand and his elbow holding him up, one foot raised in the air in a silly manner.

"Careful Ruki. I have pots of coffee back here with caution signs that lead me to believe they could be a dangerous weapon."

"Oh, I'm not making you nervous am I?"

"Nervous? Never. On the verge of vomiting, all the time. Now are you actually going to order something that I don't have to pretend to be a ninja to get..." Reita glared. "Or do I have to resort to drastic measures?"

Forgetting all about the witty retort he had lined up, Ruki snorted out his laughter as he pictured Reita dressed as a ninja trying to sneak into Kai's cow shaped cookie jar in the middle of the night. "Not a bad idea. But, no. I really would like a Chai tea instead. We can save the deranged ninja stunt for when Aoi has another nightmare about them stealing all his underwear."

"Oh, how evil you are." Reita laughed before going off to make the drink for his friend.

Hopping up on the counter, since no one was around anyway, at least not after morning rush had cleared out, Ruki picked up the glossed booklet displaying pictures of what they had to offer at the shop. “We should do something fun since I’m bored and you won’t have another customer for at least an hour. Plus Kimiko will be here any moment.” He said distractedly while he flipped through the pages.

“Or you can get off my counter and we’ll consider finding something entertaining.” None other than Kai snapped playfully as he came out of the back room, Kimiko following him out with a hand covering her shy smile. Glaring, Kai began swatting Ruki’s bottom with a rolled up paper until he finally slid off completely.

“Oops?”

“Yeah, yeah.” The cook smiled as he walked over to where Reita was placing a straw in Ruki’s finished drink to make his own morning tea. It was nice having his own shop where he could get whatever type of tea he was craving.

“I have a deck of cards in my bag?” Kimiko piped up helpfully from her place still in the doorway. “They have pictures of animals on them though.” She blushed.

“That’s fine. We’ll just make fun of Kai when he squeals over every new picture he sees.” Reita joked which caused everyone to let out small laughs, except for Kai of course.

“I’ll go get them then.”

And that was how the four started off their morning, though half way through a game of War, Kimiko had to stop to help the other hired girl Sakura because a slow string of customers kept breezing in that eventually lead to the lunch rush. Though unknowingly with that rush came a familiar blond singer. Now the three men were in their corner booth currently playing Old Maid and being quite loud about it.

“Aww man! Why is it that every time I pick a card it ends up being a rodent?” Reita grumbled as he added the chibi mouse to his hand again.

“Maybe because they all feel connected with you.” Kai said with a smile before baring his teeth. Both he and Ruki laughed when Reita popped him on the back of his head gently for making fun of his front teeth.

The three sat playing for a few moments longer, passing cards back and forth before finally Kai was announced the loser as he ended up with ‘old maid’ card. Grabbing all the cards together, Reita was ready to ask for another game when Kimiko came over to the table asking if he could help out.

Peering over at the busy counter, Kai and Reita stood up to help, each going to their separate jobs and leaving Ruki all alone at his table. Huffing at having no one to play with now, Ruki began shuffling the cards and attempting a few tricks that didn’t work so well for him, involving him having to move his lazy body to pick up the cards that flew out of his hand and away from the table.

Getting bored of that quickly, he instead opted for flipping the cards over and trying to guess what card he’d pull out next. Not a very interesting game, and he was horrible at it, but it was better than playing solitaire or going home until work. Though he supposed he could take Koron, the name he finally thought up for the pup, to the local park. His thoughts were interrupted when someone suddenly walked up to the table and asked if they could play.

Not recognizing the voice, Ruki peered up curiously to almost choke on his tongue when he realized who was standing at his table looking down on him. What was Kyo-san doing here? Well, it was a public place, but Ruki didn’t think he’d be seeing the man here after obviously wandering in the first time and the embarrassing situation between them Friday night. But it looks like he had been wrong and for once that didn’t bother him.

~*~*~*~*~

Kyo wasn’t exactly sure what he was thinking when he decided to walk over after spotting Ruki’s friends abandon him for their stations. All he knew was that it was a chance for him to talk to the other alone without worry of anyone bothering them. So dropping his place in line he made his way over, trying to think of something to say without him looking like he was stalking the kid. Luckily the deck of cards in the man’s pale hands gave him an idea.

After inquiring about joining a game, Ruki gave him a startled look that changed to puzzled as he lapsed into silence for a moment. Thinking the red haired man was trying to piece together why he was here and come to some bad conclusion, Kyo fumbled with a reason. “Eh, you see… I came in to get some tea -but then I saw your friends leave and I thought I should come over… so you won’t be lonely…”

“Uh…Thanks.” The redhead smiled with a small blush, shuffling the cards again and trying his hardest not to stare at the blond as he dealt out the cards for the new game. “Is Speed okay with you?” 

“ I’ve never played Speed.” Kyo admitted as he slid into the booth seat across from the younger male, glad he had accepted his sad excuse without any questions.

“What! That’s weird.” He laughed. “I’ve never met someone who hasn’t played Speed. Oh, by the way my name’s Ruki.”

A light feeling filled Kyo for a moment at hearing the boy laugh, but it was stomped out of existence quickly when Ruki reintroduced himself. Here he was thinking that he was easily recognizable with only a simple pair of sunglasses to hide his face, not to mention how he thought he’d been successful in making sure the waiter hadn’t forgotten him with that kiss, but it didn’t seem so. A fact that was definitely a sharp stab to his ego.

The visible slump to the blond’s shoulders had Ruki wondering if he had said something wrong or accidentally offended the man somehow by laughing earlier. “Did I do something wrong, Kyo-san?”

“No, it was just--” Kyo paused in his automatic response once his brain registered that he had said his name. “You remember me?” He asked surprised and with a hint of relief though he tried his hardest to pretend that he didn’t perk up like a dog at the thought of Ruki’s remembering him. He was not that desperate.

“Well, yeah…” Ruki blushed lightly. “It’s not like I could forget the man I kissed at my work place only three days ago.”

“True…But then why did you tell me your name again?”

“Just in case you didn’t hear it before or didn’t remember. I figured it would be easier to be in each other’s company if we both knew who we were talking to.” Ruki shrugged casually.

“So you know who I am?”

“Who doesn’t?” Ruki blinked in surprise.

Tilting his head in interest Kyo stared at the younger man before him. Just slowly taking him in. It wasn’t often he met someone who knew who he was without freaking out, it was very nice and made him like being around the young man even more.

“So was anything wrong just a moment ago?” The redhead asked curiously not letting the singer’s stare bother him as he watched the singer take his sunglasses off and put them on the table. Trying not to stare himself, Ruki turned back to the cards in his hands and set them out in their proper places for the new game.

“Huh?” Kyo blinked, forgetting entirely about Ruki’s earlier concern.

Laughing at the man‘s confused expression, the redhead shook his head telling him to just forget it. Trying to keep the conversation going and to keep his eyes off the man, Ruki started to explain the rules of the game and how to play; running them both through a very slow game while inside he was practically hyperventilating about the reasons Kyo could be here playing Speed in a sweet shop with him of all things.

“So do you come here often?” Kyo asked suddenly while he drew more cards into his hand. They were playing another slow game until he got the hang of it, which wasn’t going to be for a good while with the way his mind kept wandering off to stare at Ruki.

“I kinda come here every day or at least every other day. My friend owns the shop and my best friend is helping him for now, so it just seems natural for us to meet here. What about you?”

Two cards placed down from Ruki’s hand.

“Me? I just wandered in here once and decided I liked the quiet atmosphere.” Kyo said easily enough though a voice in the back of his head kept whispering how it was a certain redhead that made him return, but he just dismissed the thought.

Three cards placed down from Kyo followed by another two from Ruki.

“It seems surprising to see you willingly set foot in a sweet shop.” Ruki grinned. “Shouldn’t the brightness of the shop be scolding your flesh right about now?”

“Naa, I have an invisible shield to stop me from melting at over-exposure to bright, cute, or cheerful things.” Kyo joked earning a small laugh from Ruki that made him smirk.

“Is that so?” Ruki smiled with a raised eyebrow as he placed his last cards down on the pile and thus won the game.

Once Ruki started to pile all the cards together again to shuffle, Kyo let his eyes roam around the shop finally. Noticing that the line of people from before had disappeared and the three behind the counter were finishing up the last order and cleaning up, his eyes spotted the clock hanging above them. Noticing the time stated it was past one, Kyo quickly pulled out his phone to see that he had 2 missed calls and 5 messages from Kaoru and Shinya no doubt asking where he was. Cursing to himself, Kyo looked up to explain he had to leave when his eyes met Ruki’s contact covered ones.

“I’m guessing you’re late for something.” Ruki said knowingly. And he should, Aoi always had that look on his face whenever he was late for anything and that was usually all the time.

“Yeah,” Kyo mumbled nervously as he scratched the back of his head before standing up. “I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Sure. Thanks for playing cards with me.” Ruki smiled and Kyo couldn’t help but stare at him. It wasn’t anything big or special, but the simple lifting of the corner of his lips seemed to transform the man’s face to look even more stunning.

Realizing his was staring again, Kyo mumbled a hasty goodbye while he tried to walk causally out of the shop and down the sidewalk. Once he was clear of the shop completely Kyo picked up his pace so that he was practically running back to the studio. His mind going a mile a minute about what the hell he had just done while he tried to ignore all the reasons why.

Back in the shop, Ruki bit his bottom lip to stop the goofy smile from spreading across his face. He knew the others were watching him from the front counter and buzzing with questions about who he was talking to, but he wasn’t going to give them any ammunition with his facial expression. But inside was a whole different story. Oh yes indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you lovelies are having a wonderful day! I got some really fun stuff coming your way soon and some really intense things as well, so be on the lookout for those. Also, since This Is Where Is Starts is completed, I'm going to focus on finishing Prank War. I let that go by the wayside here recently, but I'm back on track my dears! ^3^

Weekdays were very peaceful to Ruki. The majority of the time the club was filled with their more frequent costumers and he usually had nothing to worry about then. Tuesdays were especially slow since not many had as much free time as they did on the weekend and these nights were usually for the older group. Which was fine with Ruki since he usually worked the bar by himself on weekday nights, they were easy to handle unless there was a popular band playing.

Earlier that day the workers had been told that a band that was particularly close to Takahashi-san would be playing three nights this week -but no more than that. At least for now, is what she had said with that enigmatic smile of hers. Though hearing that a band would be playing on a Wednesday was curious, since not many people showed up at the club unless their favorite band was already scheduled to perform on such nights. But Takahashi had said it would be fine, that the band needed the slow day to be more comfortable with the club. Not that he minded in the least, if a band was playing that meant that more people would be coming and that meant more money for him.

With single-minded concentration Ruki prepared and served drinks as he let his mind wander some. He could not help straying back to yesterday and his unexpected talk with Kyo. It brought a shy smile to his face to remember how quiet and nervous the man seemed while still trying to maintain an aura of being calm and cool.

Already he was wondering when he’d get the chance to run into the man again. Before, he would have been happy to admire the man from afar for his many talents, but having had a chance to get to know the man behind the stage persona, Ruki felt himself becoming addicted to see something thousands wished they could get a glimpse of. And the idea of running into Kyo again had nothing to do with the fact that he was dressed up more so than usual. None what-so-ever, it was his choice completely to look good.

Anyone care for a slice of delusional cake?

Sighing at the snarky voice in head, Ruki focused back on the club. Glancing out on the dance floor the redhead was able to spot the familiar face of the great Miyavi. Of course it was easy with the tall man having one of the most unique hairstyles he’d ever seen, but then again the solo artist was known for random bouts of oddness. The rock star had been coming to Paradise since it opened, after claiming that his other favorite clubs were getting too crowded, so Ruki and a few others of the staff had gotten the chance to get the know the older man over the year.

While Ruki was busy staring off into the crowd watching Miyavi dance around, and smirking every time the singer smiled and made random gestures with his hands towards him, he didn’t see another singer place himself at the stool on the very end of the bar silently. The man was currently fighting with his inner voice over not being able to stop himself from coming back to the club to see the young bartender. Not to mention he was slightly pissed at the fact he seemed to have no control around the boy.

Noticing that Ruki wasn’t paying attention to the bar, but was staring out at the crowd on the dance floor or maybe somebody in particular, red hot anger flared up in Kyo’s chest for a moment but he scoffed at the notion. Still, he was curious as to who had captured the beautiful man’s undivided attention and forced himself to search the crowd. Looking for the stranger that he could deem worthy enough for Ruki to watch so closely, but seeing no such person from this angle, Kyo turned back to the redhead to find him serving drinks again with a smile, apologizing to the customers for making them wait.

Working his way through the new customers seated at the bar, Ruki finally noticed the blond sitting at the end, who had a grumpy look on his face as his body sat stiffly in his chair. Smiling happily at seeing the singer again so soon, Ruki tried to focus on the last few patrons before he could rush over to Kyo.

“Hi,” Ruki said lamely the moment he stood in front of the blond. Sheesh, after so much time working at a bar one would think he’d learned a better opening line to start a conversation with than ”hi”.

“Hey,” Kyo replied back with a bad attempt at a smile as he ordered a simple Scotch.

“So what brings you to this humble establishment?“ He asked as he passed the glass to Kyo’s waiting hand.

“Oh, just felt like getting out for some peace and quiet.” The blond teased.

“Well you certainly picked a great place to quietly ponder about life.” Ruki laughed.

Laughing along with the younger man, Kyo found himself easily lost in conversation with Ruki -a feat that was not easy for him to accomplish in recent years. The talks weren’t even disturbed as Ruki frequently paused to fulfill drink orders. It felt nice to be able to talk about pointless things with someone and have them tease and joke back with him.

It was even better that he didn’t need to tone down his humor or worry about Ruki not understanding anything as the man was as smart and amusing as he was beautiful. And he was very beautiful, especially tonight. The youth had chosen to wear a pair of leather pants with two studded belts around his narrow waist and a tight, sleeveless vest that had various pins, studs, and writing on it. His eyes were surrounded in heavy eyeliner and he had blue contacts in while his hair was spiky as usual. The bright multicolored lights making it seem a million different colors as it played off his hair.

Kyo was happy to continue sipping at his drink and admiring both the view and the conversation, but then he was reminded why he didn’t like going to clubs. Why he didn’t like going anywhere anymore. People. Already he had had to fend off three women and a man, one of the girls not giving up until after he glared and told her to go away. Usually he wouldn’t feel sorry for them, but when Ruki had admonished him for it, telling him to be nicer, he actually felt like trying to be nicer. If only to please Ruki.

Too bad the light atmosphere wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Heya Foxy Man!” A man with a strange hairstyle called out happily as he leaned against the bar directly in front of Ruki.

“Hey yourself Miyavi-kun” Ruki smirked as he continued to filled the cup of beer before passing it off. “What can I get’cha?”

“Hmm…How about a shot of you?” Miyavi winked with a wide grin.

“I’m afraid that’s not something I’m allowed to sell here.” Ruki laughed.

“Aww~ It was worth a try.” Miyavi fake pouted, leaning even further across the counter and closer to his talking companion. “So how about a Screwdriver then?”

“Juice or soda?”

“Hmm…” Miyavi hummed to himself in thought for a moment. “I’ll let you pick since I like you so much!”

Rolling his eyes at the flirt, Ruki reached for a glass to fill with ice before opening the mini fridge underneath the bar for a small bottle of orange juice. Adding the vodka to the citrus beverage, the bartender finished making the drink within seconds, placing two sticks into the drink and passing it over. “There. Anything else?”

Off in the corner Kyo was practically seething as he watched the hyperactive singer flirt shamelessly with his Ruki. He had to bite down on his tongue multiple times to keep from saying something scathing to the man about what he could have in his drink, but decided not to cause a scene. Instead he downed the rest of his glass in one gulp, gratefully excepting the burning sensation in his throat and stomach.

“How about a trick?” Miyavi asked in between sips of his glass.

“A trick?” Ruki inquired with a raised eyebrow though he didn’t turn away from handing over two beers to another waiting hand. “Like a bar trick?” The redhead smiled as he refilled Kyo’s glass.

“Yeah! I want to see you do a trick!”

“What? Want to see me drink from an unopened wine bottle again?” Ruki laughed.

“No!” Miyavi shook his head and sighed as if Ruki was a stupid for asking. “I want you to do to the trick where you flip and spin the bottle!”

“Oh, no…” The barman denied. “I’m here to serve drinks not bore people with my bad skills twirling a bottle.”

“Aww c’mon. Just for one song?” The pop/rock singer pouted.

Rolling his eyes, Ruki was about to deny him a second time when various patrons seated at the bar also spoke up asking to see the bottle trick Miyavi was whining about. Embarrassed at so many people asking him to perform for them, Ruki turned his eyes on Kyo for help. Sadly for him, Kyo was curious to see as well, though he’d never say it out loud, instead he gave Ruki an apologetic smile and shrugged his shoulders.

“Ah!” He cried in exasperation. “Fine! You win…”

Cheering voices answered him back as he picked up a random bottle of alcohol from the shelf and turned on a few extra lights to help everyone see, and then he stood still to mentally prepare himself whilst waiting for the next song to begin. When the heavy beat of the next song started filling the club, Ruki let out the breath he had been holding as he began to spin the bottle in and around his hand. Rapidly moving the bottle back and forth between both hands in small flips, keeping in time with the music perfectly as if Ruki was a dancer, not a bartender.

Getting more into the song and the ‘dance’ with the bottle, Ruki started doing more complicated tricks. Flipping the bottle in high arcs about shoulder length apart, rolling the bottle over his arm and down his back, spinning around as he moved so the audience could keep the bottle in sight as it moved as high speed. The awed and excited cheers from the people crowding around the bar egging him on. Every once in a while he’d grin widely when the crowd would gasp or shout if he did a more daring trick with the bottle as he moved back and forth in the limited space behind the bar.

Like the many others around him, Kyo was mesmerized as he watched the redhead move. The familiarity he had as he moved his hands to perform the amazing spins leaving him speechless. And when he began to smile, Kyo couldn’t find the strength to even breathe.

Sadly the song came to an end far too quickly for everyone and with the last few beats Ruki spun back around to face the audience head on and slipped the bottle back into its place as if it he had never picked it up. The cheers and praise alongside the clapping was loud and Ruki laughed nervously and blushed as he bowed to his impromptu audience, but Kyo could see he was practically basking in the attention. Again the white hot anger from before scorched him, and he gripped his cup tighter hoping that it would chase away the feeling.

Slightly out of breath and still flush with embarrassment, Ruki stepped closer to the bar looking between Kyo and Miyavi, but his eyes lingered longer on the blond. “So how was that?”

Before Kyo could even open his mouth to give his opinion Miyavi was already excitedly recalling how amazing it was to watch Ruki perform. On and on the man went with praising the redhead, asking about various tricks he did and touching the barman’s arms and hands.

It wouldn’t have been so bad for Kyo since he knew that Miyavi was a very touchy feely person, or at least that’s what Toshiya said, but seeing that Ruki wasn’t brushing off the touches, backing away, or even telling him no made his jealousy that much more pronounced.

And then he remembered what else Toshiya had said about the solo artist; something about Miyavi having a lover that he’d been seeing recently… for almost a month now. What if it was Ruki the spastic man was seeing? They obviously were close enough to have known each other for a while. His anger grew.

“Thanks Miyavi-kun. Really,” Ruki laughed as he patted the taller man on the shoulder. The guy really was a great person to hang out with, but not in large doses or at least not for Ruki. He’d never been able to handle talking to Miyavi for long with how bouncy and talkative he was. Instead he turned his attention to the man at the end of the bar who had yet to say anything.

“Kyo?” When brown eyes looked up to meet his, Ruki couldn’t stop the cold chill from running down his spine at how passionate and angry they were. “What did you think?”

Looking between the two Kyo didn’t know whether he wanted to admit just how much he truly enjoyed watching the small performance or not, especially since Miyavi already praised it to high heaven. What if Ruki had been practicing it to impress Miyavi? The younger singer seemed to already know about a few other bar tricks the redhead could do. But before he could think on it anymore his mouth decided to answer for him.

“It was okay.” He said in a flat voice. Seeing the hurt look flash across Ruki’s face made Kyo want to take it back immediately but it seemed his mouth wasn’t done rebelling. “I’m sure if you practiced a bit more Miyavi could love it even more.”

“What?” Ruki asked with a deep frown on his face. “What does this have to do with Miyavi-kun?”

“I don‘t know.” The blond shrugged casually though inside he was screaming for himself shut up already. Why wasn’t he being his usual silent self? “I just figured since he knew one of your tricks already you’d show him an even better one.”

Shocked at the vague but still very rude suggestion Ruki glared at the older singer heatedly. “What the hell is your problem?!”

“Oh…Nothing I’m sure your pretty mouth couldn’t fix.” He said coldly, but inside Kyo was bashing his head into an invisible wall. Why, oh why, did he always have to express the wrong kind of emotions at the wrong time?

Glaring even more, the red haired barman was about to unleash verbal hell on the singer when Miyavi pulled back on his arm. Whispering for him to calm down, take a deep breath and all those other nice pieces of advice to ease his wounded pride. When he was pushed away and ordered to attend to the customers at the other end of the bar, Ruki didn’t protest. He gladly stomped his way over to take drink orders so he wouldn’t be tempted to turn around and deck the bastard on the other end.

Sighing out once the bartender was safely a few feet away, Miyavi turned to look at the fellow singer who was now glaring at the contents of his glass. Getting up the black haired man walked up to the short male and said simply. “I don’t like him, he doesn’t like me. We’re just good friends.”

With that said, Miyavi slipped by into the moving bodies on the dance floor, hoping to replace his once cheerful mood.

The moment he was left alone Kyo crumbled in his chair. Why did he say all that? He didn’t mean to nor did he want to. He was just upset that Ruki might like another guy and might have only been playing with him. Not like he would even consider him now after what he said. Knowing at the very least that he should try and apologize -something he rarely did, Kyo stood up to head to where Ruki had retreated.

Of course he knew that Ruki wouldn’t want to talk to him, knew he was probably very angry with him, but Kyo was never able to contain his anger. So when Ruki ignored him and walked away from him a three times he snapped. “Damnit! I’m trying to explain here, would--”

“Leave me alone!” Ruki snapped back at him.

“Look, I just--”

“No! Leave now or I’ll have security make you.” The redhead growled.

“Fine!” Kyo yelled, angrily stuffing his hands in his pockets and storming out of the club.

It wasn’t even 9 yet and already he had fucked up his entire night with his mouth. But in the back of his mind he was glad he wasn’t forced to explain himself tonight, sure he really should have, but he also knew he needed to calm down or he’d make things a lot worse between them. And the bartender could probably use the time to cool down as well.

Cursing loudly as he walked down the street , Kyo walked the entire way home hoping that somewhere along the way he’d figure out what the hell had gotten into him since he first saw Ruki.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was amazing. Amazing and pitiful; and he hated it for as much as it amused him. All it took was a week and a handful of meetings for Kyo to have such sway over him that only two or three sentences could piss him off. He could upset him faster than anything else that has ever gotten under his skin.

He didn’t even know exactly why he was so hurt by the older man being such a complete ass, but he was. Ruki was also very curious about why Kyo had acted the way he did after he performed that silly trick. Everything was going great and then Miyavi showed up with his usual flirtations and things just went downhill.

Though… Maybe he had been a little harsh to the singer afterward. Kyo had obviously been trying to explain himself and he couldn’t be bothered to hear it. He was mad at the other man for suggesting that about him and Miyavi, and now he was burning with questions about why.

Things had been going good between them or so Ruki had thought. Did he do something wrong again? He didn’t want to lose the possible friendship with Kyo over something that could have been fixed. Now he had no choice but to wait until the next time he ran into the blond to find out what had happened. He didn’t know where or when the man might show up next and he was worried the more he waited to talk, the more Kyo might hate him.

Grumbling about the unfairness of the world, Ruki collapsed on the couch burying his face in a pillow so he could pretend to block out the world. It was almost noon, but he didn’t feel like changing out of his sleeping wear to head out today. Hell, he didn’t even feel like taking a shower or brushing his hair or teeth yet. He’d been stumbling around his apartment since he woke up since he’d left his glasses in the living room again in his laziness.

Hearing the tapping of claws on the hardwood floor coming closer to him, Ruki peeked his eye open to watch Koron wobble to the couch. The small dog perked up at seeing his master watching him and tried to climb up the side of the furniture to reach him, but his weak legs couldn’t hold him up long. Attempting to jump up again, the dog barked its displeasure when it didn’t make it.

Smiling at the adorable sight Ruki reached down for the hyper pup who was now flailing about happily in his hands as he brought him up. His excitement at being given attention was a needed sight for Ruki right now. Laughing loudly as the puppy stumbled his way across the cushions, his determination to reach him on his own admirable. The redhead couldn’t help giving the Chihuahua a hand when he couldn’t pull himself up onto his lap.

“Haven’t even had you a full week and you’re already spoiled.” Ruki smiled at the pup as he ran his hands over the furry body. The dog yelped back in happiness as he climbed further up and rested in a comfortable position on Ruki’s chest to sleep. “Very spoiled.”

Receiving no answer from the small canine this time, Ruki decided to follow Koron’s example and take a little nap. He didn’t have to be to work for another four hours, and taking a nap sounded better than fretting over the fact he didn’t know when he’d be able to talk to Kyo again. No, he’d save that for another time.

Not like he should be so worried. If Kyo wanted to be an asshole that was his prerogative, but Ruki wasn’t going to be treated badly because the man thought he could. Still ranting and raving in his mind, Ruki didn’t realize he was slowly falling asleep until his last thought refused to stay in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~

It was a shock, a miracle, the sign of the Apocalypse. Kyo was up before noon voluntarily.

Not only was he up at ten in the morning, but he was awake and had gotten ready and prepared to go somewhere he wanted to go. And where was this place? None other than the sweet shop he had first seen Ruki in.

He knew it was a long shot to expect Ruki to be there and willing to talk to him today, but he wanted to take the chance. Needed to. He didn’t like the idea of the barman thinking he was some kind of jerk who thought he could say or do whatever he wanted regardless of other people’s feelings. He wasn’t like that at all; he just had a really bad temper. One that’s already proved its existence and this was only their second time talking.

But regardless if Ruki was still mad, Kyo was going to explain himself today. He didn’t want things to end just yet with the redhead, though he wasn’t exactly sure what they had going for them. Were they friends now? Highly unlikely with what he did yesterday. Were they on their way to being friends before the incident?

He didn’t know and the thought of having screwed it up made him even angrier. Taking a deep breath to focus his thoughts once more, Kyo glance at the clock on his mobile seeing that almost two hours and it was almost twelve. Knowing that if Ruki was at the cake shop he’d be by himself at this time Kyo hurriedly grabbed his keys, wallet, and jacket before stuffing his feet in his shoes and heading out to his car.

Parking outside the building the blond couldn’t help the rush of panic and excitement from spreading over him as he gazed upon the seemingly innocent restaurant. Would it be bad for him to show up now? What if Ruki needed more time to calm down?

Scoffing at his worrisome thoughts - really what was wrong with him lately - Kyo stepped out of his car and headed for the entrance. He’d really thought he’d prepared himself for anything. From Ruki being calm and accepting to the redhead calling him a bastard and throwing tea on him. But not seeing the bartender at all in the shop was not as he had expected. Hopefully, he was just early.

Heading up to the counter for a drink, Kyo noticed that the blond that he usually saw Ruki hanging around was working at the register and he contemplated asking the man if he had seen the redhead but quickly thought against it. If Ruki had said anything to his friends about meeting him it wouldn’t do to be asking around after him. The taller man might get the wrong idea about the whole thing.

So instead he ordered a simple cup of tea and sat in the booth he had picked out when he had first wandered into the shop. The minutes ticked by as he waited, stealing sips from his drink every so often, but there was still no Ruki.

After half an hour of waiting, Kyo pulled out his notebook from his bag and opened it to a clean page. Scribbling down lines here and there in between pictures helped him take his mind off the ticking clock and the chance that Ruki wasn’t going to show up. Just when he was going to check his cell for the current time, the device startled him by ringing in his hand almost causing him to fling the phone.

Taking a calming breath, Kyo read the name of the caller before opening up the phone. “Alright, what’d I do now? I know I’m not missing practice.”

“Are you sure?” Kaoru teased. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong…this time. I’m calling because I decided that we’ll be setting up for the show tonight at the club.”

Kyo had to blink at that. They hadn‘t put up their equipment since they got their own roadies to do the majority of it. “Why are we doing the setting up?”

“Well a few of Azumi-san’s men will be there to help us, but I think we’re capable of handling the majority of it ourselves.”

“You just want a chance to impress her with all your knowledge about the tech,” Kyo smirked.

“I do not. I merely wanted us to try our hands at doing our own setup and sound checks without the help of so many others. It’s not that big of a stage and we--”

“Alright, alright. I get it.” Kyo laughed. “We’re getting rusty and you want to make sure we still know what we’re doing. I gotcha.”

“Good because I need you to come to the club around 4 this afternoon. We should have enough time to unload and make sure every thing’s perfect before the club opens.”

“Yeah…Okay. I’ll see you then.” With that said Kyo snapped his phone shut see that it was after one already. Ruki wasn’t going to show up; he knew even if he didn’t know. He had a feeling though.

Sighing in disappointment Kyo slowly slid out of the booth as he collected his things. He had about two and a half hours until he was needed at the club and all he felt like doing was going to sleep. Letting his emotions run wild took a lot out of him these days.

And that’s when his mind caught up with him. He was going to the club later on today, Ruki worked at the club so maybe they’d see each other and he could explain then? He had a better chance at the club than the cake shop at least. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, Kyo headed out, wondering just what he could do for two hours to occupy his time until then.

Much easier said than done.

~*~*~*~*~

The sound of music slowly filled the room with its soft sound that progressively got louder until Ruki was able to recognize the song in his half-sleep as being Luna Sea’s Loveless. Just like his ring tone.

Sitting up suddenly Ruki blinked in confusion for a moment when he heard a small huff as the sleeping pup fell into this lap because of his now upright position. Searching around the room for the ringing and rumbling device Ruki noticed it on the table beside the couch. Snatching it off the gleaming surface he opened the phone and placed it to his ear without checking the caller I.D. “H’lo?”

“Good evening Matsumoto-san. I’m calling to inform you that your assistance will be required earlier than planned this afternoon.” His manager said in his boring voice.

“How early?” Ruki groaned as he ran a hand through his hair and over his face to wipe the sleep away.

“Two hours.”

“TWO HO-- I mean two hours?” Looking at the digital number on the DVD player Ruki saw that it was a little after three. “This is a bit of a short notice sir.”

“I know but Takahashi-san asked that at least two servers and a bartender be there to open up the club when the band comes in to set up. You were already set to work today so we figured it’d be easier to call you early then bring in another bartender all together. Can you make it?”

“Yes, yes I can make it.” Ruki sighed.

“Very good.” Ending the call the redhead groaned before rushing off to his room to select an outfit and bring it to the bathroom. He was so happy that the owner decided to let the workers wear their own choice of clothes to work now instead of a uniform. But that also meant that he spent more time worrying about his appearance.

He may not have as much time as he usually did, but that was okay. He’d worked under worse conditions before and still came out looking damn good. Smirking to himself, Ruki began to get ready, starting with the shower he was now aching for.

Arriving at the club with only two minutes to spare was a close call, but Ruki managed it none-the-less. The absence of a van in the back of the club showed that the band playing, whoever they were, hadn’t shown up yet to unpack and for that he was glad. This band obviously held a lot of favor with the owner and showing up late would have been an insult to them.

Quickly depositing his jacket and the rest of his belongings in a bag under the bar, Ruki set to work putting the dry glasses in their proper places, restocking the most favored alcohols, refilling the icebox, and getting more cases of beer from the stock room.

It was in the middle of setting up that Ruki heard a group of men make their way in carrying equipment. He didn’t much pay attention to them since he’d seen plenty of people over the year do the same thing. It wasn’t anything to get excited about or bother with unless someone called out for help. But there was rarely a time he needed to leave the bar to help aside from serving drinks to the stage/sound crew and the bands.

What he didn’t know was that a certain blond, that he was still angry with, was one of those men and was currently making his way over as he spotted Ruki prepping the bar for a busy night.

When Ruki’s eyes barely gazed over the empty dance floor and stage, Kyo thought that the man had seen him until the redhead completely ignored him, instead of walking over and disappearing somewhere below the bar and out of his sight. Thinking that Ruki was trying to avoid him Kyo stepped directly up against the bar and leaned over to look down.

Sadly for him, Ruki hadn’t seen Kyo coming towards him at all as he was more focused on tending to his station that the man approaching. So when he disappeared under the bar it wasn’t to hide from the singer but to fold up the empty beer box before grabbing for a rag to wipe down the bar. So it was to both of their surprised when Kyo leaned directly over where Ruki was getting ready to stand and the two collided heads.

“Ruki, I--Mmph!”

“Ow! Fuck! What the hell!?” Ruki cried out in pain and shock as he clutched the aching proportion of his skull where it had hit the underside of the older man’s jaw pretty hard.

Hearing some groaning out a few choice cuss words, the barman stood up straight to find Kyo holding his rubbing at his jaw with one hand. A pained grimace on the man’s face as he checked over the injury.

“Why the hell are you here?” Ruki glared once he got over his initial surprise of seeing the man there.

“I happened to have the privilege of being the singer for the band performing tonight.” Kyo snapped, but even with all the fury and embarrassment he felt about getting caught off guard like that he still noticed Ruki looked as gorgeous as ever.

His outfit might have looked simple on anyone else, but it just made Ruki look stylish and sexy in a pair of black jeans that were impossibly tight with two studded belts around his hips and a plain white muscle shirt with a jacket over top left unzipped. Various bits and pieces of unique silver jewelry gracing the pale man’s fingers and neck, the usual five earrings in his right ear.

The jacket itself was the most interesting thing the bartender wore as it reminded Kyo a bit of the vest from last night though it had no safety pins, but more writing and studs. The jacket sleeves also had portions missing so in order for them to stay up they had to be buckled to the rest.

The smoking eye shadow around his eyes and the deep red lipstick he wore made his lips seem fuller and his entire image was so tempting that Kyo had an urge to lean over the counter to steal a kiss. Just the thought of smearing the lipstick across and around those soft lips, causing them to turn a true shade of red from being in an intense lip-lock had him biting the inside of his lip to hold back a moan. Oh, why won’t his hormones shut up for once? 

“Argh!” Ruki groaned as he rubbed his forehead with the heel of his palm. He didn’t want to ruin his make-up by rubbing around his eyes after all. “I knew I should have been more concerned with who was playing after hearing about all the special treatment the band was receiving.”

Huffing at the hidden insult, Kyo crossed his arms and stared hard at the man before him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what you think it does.” Ruki hissed. “Now unless you have something important to say or need a drink, I suggest you turn around and leave me be.”

Sighing to himself, Kyo raised a tanned hand to scratch the back of his neck and opened his mouth to tell Ruki he was sorry. But nothing came out and that’s when Kyo realized…He didn’t know what he was going to say to the redhead. Kyo certainly didn’t know why he had acted the way he did last night. Well, he had a vague idea, but that wasn’t something he was willing to admit to himself much less tell that to anyone, Ruki especially.

Seeing that Kyo was just going to stand their flailing about for whatever excuse he was going to give him, Ruki had been prepared to tell him off again when another voice called out for the singer. Both short men turned to see Kaoru in all his cool and calm glory come gliding up to stand beside Kyo with a much too fake smile.

“Kyo?” Kaoru started happily. “May I ask what was so important that you decided to ditch us with the setting up to come to the bar?”

“Eh…Erm, it was nothing. I was just…I was talking to Ruki.” Kyo fumbled still not ready to tell his bandmates about seeing more of the barman.

Blinking at the name, Kaoru turned to face Ruki to give him a quick once over before it clicked where he had heard that name before. “Ah, you’re the man that threw our little Kyo for a loop with a single kiss. How are you this fine evening?”

Raising a finely sculpted eyebrow at the slipped information, Ruki looked between the two friends before shrugging. “It was a good day, though I’m not sure anymore.” He said looking pointedly at Kyo for the last part.

Stung with the verbal sucker punch, Kyo turned his head away with a deep frown. He couldn’t help the fact that he didn’t know what to say to explain himself without digging a deeper hole, so he opted to remain quiet for now. He’d apologize soon, but not while Kaoru was still around.

Kaoru on the other hand was watching the exchange between the two men closer. He was immensely curious as to what was going on with them, but he knew not to intrude. Kyo didn’t take well to people who stuck their nose in his business without having a good reason for it and the band leader didn’t want to make things even more difficult for the blond. Though that still didn’t stop his mind from running away with idea after idea of what could be going on.

“Right. Well, I’m sorry to hear that but we need to get back to work. We have a show to prepare for and Kyo has skipped out on enough already.” With a charming smile, the dark-haired male yanked the singer away from the bar towards the stage.

“So are you going to tell me what that was all about?” The guitarist asked once they were a safe distance away.

“Maybe on my death bed,” Kyo growled before heading over to help with the cables.

“Well, at least it wasn’t a flat out no.” Kaoru laughed as he walked over to help Toshiya.


	9. Chapter 9

After Kaoru had separated the two, Ruki and Kyo didn’t much see each other for the better part of the next two hours mostly because Kyo kept himself busy and Ruki ignored anything with blond hair. Just before opening time, Dir En Grey’s bandleader announced that everything was set up perfectly and the group could go off and do whatever they wanted until showtime.

Toshiya and Die opted for remaining at the club, lounging in one of the corner booths to smoke and just talk. Shinya had disappeared after saying something about being needed elsewhere and Kaoru left to go seek out Azumi-san to ensure her that tonight’s show would go off without a hitch. Which left Kyo alone to his own devices; which was never a good thing.

Not wanting to leave only to return to the club later Kyo decided to join the two idiots at their table but when he got close enough to see them looking at him and whispering something he quickly changed his mind and headed for Ruki’s bar. He’d rather face a pissed-off bartender than deal with those morons and whatever new evil plot they were cooking up.

Sitting down on one of the stools Kyo itched to have a cigarette something fierce. He missed the calming effect smoking had on him but he knew his voice couldn’t handle the stress he put on it as well as smoking. It was a shock he hadn’t lost his ability to sing with how his health’s been over the years.

“So the cowardly lion returns.” Ruki scoffed as he stood before the shorter man with his arms crossed, legs spread, hip slightly cocked, and a frown on his face…and Kyo couldn’t help but think he looked sexy when he was like that.

“Did you just call me a cowardly lion?” Kyo blinked. At Ruki’s tense nod the singer couldn’t stop the half-smirk from reaching his lips. “I guess I do roar sometimes and my hair could be considered a like a lion’s mane, but I’m not cowardly.”

“No, you just prefer being an ass instead.”

Giving out a sigh, Kyo brought a hand to run through his hair before bringing it down to rub at the back of his neck. “Look… I’m really sorry I said that last night. I didn’t think or mean any of what I said; I was acting like a jerk.”

“Why?”

Lifting his head from watching the table Kyo tilted his head in confusion. “Why what?”

“Why were you acting like a jerk?” Ruki asked again with a roll of his eyes, letting them rest on the mirrored shelves to his left so he didn’t have to look at Kyo. “Was it something I said or did to make you mad?”

“What? No!” Kyo shook his head. He was the one being a complete bastard to the redhead for no real reason and Ruki felt it was his fault? “It wasn’t something you said. It was just…”

Feeling the barman watching him closely, Kyo leaned his forehead on the palm of his hand as he let his elbow hold up his body against the bar. He didn’t know how to explain what he didn’t fully understand to the taller man but Ruki probably wanted a better answer than Kyo being a natural asshole.

“I just got mad after seeing you and Miyavi flirt. I don’t know why I got mad, I just did, and I lashed out at the closest person which ended up being you. And I’m really sorry about that.” He finally just blurted out. Well, that was very articulate of him, wasn’t it?

And in a low whisper, he finished his first official apology to someone who wasn‘t the band or his family. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Well, you did,” Ruki said trying to sound angry, but it wasn’t easy to do with the man looking so down about it. “But I guess I’ll forgive you anyway since this is your first mistake. Just be careful with your words next time, you mangy lion.” The redhead smiled as he reached forward and ruffled Kyo’s hair like he would a five-year-old.

“Hey,” Kyo admonished playfully while swatting the hand away from his head. “Don’t mess it up any more than it already is. I can’t look cool and rugged with goofy hair.”

“This was deliberate?” Ruki laughed thinking back to before he messed up the man’s hair even more and how messy it was like he’d been running a hand through it all day.

“Not really.” Kyo smiled. “I just sort of wake up, run my hand through it once, and let it fall where and how it may. I don’t think I’ve used my brush in over a week now.”

Snickering at the statement, whether it was the truth or not, Ruki found himself amazed at how easily they had slipped back into talking and joking with each other as if their little fight had never happened. It almost seemed like it didn’t happen, but the incident would always be in the back of his mind. It was something for him to remember if Kyo ever lashed out at him again without meaning to.

Kyo was also thinking along the same lines as the redhead. Thoroughly shocked at the ease between them now, and he knew that if he lost their friendship again that it would be dearly missed and twice as hard to achieve again. Something told him that Ruki didn’t forgive easily and it made him happy to know that he hadn’t upset the man too much. It still stung though that he had even saddened the man a tiny bit with his actions. But he was learning how to handle being around his new friend, ignoring that evil voice that whispered about a possible L-word as well.

Slowly the club started to fill with people as the night continued. Some were regulars, some looking for a chance to escape, and some looking for new entertainment for the night. As more people came in Kyo pulled out a hat from his side pocket, surprising Ruki as he placed it low on his head to try and mask his identity. Ruki was aware that most musicians with a decent fan following had to use such tactics to go out in public, but he never thought Kyo would perpetually carry around a passable disguise at all times. Does that mean that the older man got recognized and approached a lot? It seemed quite annoying in all honesty, though the partial disguise didn’t seem to make a difference as dedicated fans were still able to spot and recognize Kyo. A few brave souls even attempted to come up and ask Kyo with an offer of a drink or dance. Sometimes both. All of which he turned down, the last few earning quite a harsh glare to go along with his rejection. 

At some point during their talks, Kaoru and Shinya had arrived back at the club, and within minutes of being there, the band leader dragged the singer to the booth to hang out with the rest of the band. Leaving Ruki a bit bereft about it as he focused on the rest of the patrons that weren’t short, blond singers.

It wouldn’t be too much longer before two local bands would play their sets and then Dir En Grey would have the stage for the last performance of the night. Ruki found it amusing how they were able to pull a good amount of people in without having to reveal who’d be playing tonight. A mob of fangirls was not easy to deal with at all and the redhead shivered to think of what the fans would do if they found out the band was playing at a simple club.

~*~*~*~*~

Kyo was not in a good mood. Not that he didn’t mind spending time with his bandmates, but he really didn’t want to be sitting here playing the game of who Die or Toshiya could easily get to agree to sleep with them. It was a fun game back when he was a teen and a few times in his early 20’s. But now it just seemed low and vulgar to be judging someone’s moral worth by the way they looked. It passed the time though.

Instead, he found himself eager to sneak back to the bar for reasons he was refusing to acknowledge other than wanting to talk with the club’s barman. Sadly every time he tried to escape Die or Toshiya would always find a new line of questions or thoughts to badger him with to make him stay and Kaoru kept giving him these creepy, all-knowing looks that made him uncomfortable in his skin.

Gods he wished they could just get their set over with and be done with it. Then everyone could return to their own lives and they wouldn’t have to worry about what he was doing with his. When they did finally call for their places Kyo practically ran to the stage. It was going to be a small show anyway, but Kyo wanted it over as quickly as possible.

~*~*~*~*~

Ruki could honestly say that when the second band finished their last song his heart was practically jumping out of his chest with the anticipation of seeing Dir En Grey perform live. It was only going to be a short segment of three songs but that didn’t mean the show wouldn’t be any less intense then the band was used to delivering. Not to mention it had been a while since he’d seen these particular men perform live and they’d gotten a lot more passionate since then.

When the stage darkened to allow the band members to get into place without being identified Ruki felt like holding his breath as he waited anxiously for the first song to start. The crowd quieted down as well as they watched and waited curiously.

When the slow melody of Conceived Sorrow began the lights slowly got brighter only enough so each man could be distinguished from the shadows on stage. Ruki couldn’t help snickering in his head at how Kaoru had tried to downplay their entrance to the crowd since they had forgone being announced. Of course, that didn’t last long for as soon as everyone got over the shock of Dir En Grey being among them the crowd suddenly shifted as close to the stage as possible.

Not that Ruki didn’t want to be in the front of that crowd himself, but he still had to run the bar even if everyone had deserted it in favor of watching the band. He didn’t mind in the least as he was mesmerized by the sheer perfection that the band had acquired from playing together for so many years. Between the music and the lyrics, Ruki didn’t know which was more powerful, but Kyo made that decision for him with his commanding presence.

He was just a simple man in a regular t-shirt and jeans who seemed to have his fair share of problems and quirks, but now that he was on stage he was a god. He had something to say and no one could ignore him. It took his breath away with the sight and the redhead wondered if he should even feel worried that he couldn’t think at all.

On stage Kyo let the words flow from him as he lost himself into his own world. His thoughts were lost to him as he let his emotions run with what he felt for both his lyrics and his lingering emotions from before. It felt both draining and deceivingly wonderful to release his pain out in his lyrics now when he couldn’t do so earlier.

As the song came to a close, so too came the ability for everyone to breath and function normally again, loud cries of happiness and excitement echoed throughout the club as the patrons applauded the emotional opening song. 

The band allowed the people a chance to express themselves before starting with the heavy and fast beat of the next song. Ruki wasn’t too certain of the name of the song but it wasn’t any less grand than the song before it despite being such a sudden change in style.

His mental appreciation of the song though had to be put on hold when Kira showed up for her shift. That, thankfully, gave him a chance for a break he’d been anxious for. A quick check over the people still at the bar and his register, and Ruki was leaving Kira to get situated as he migrated along the line of booths to sit in an empty one with a water bottle as his only company. The seat gave him an almost unobstructed view on the stage. And from that moment on he was lost as he watched the remainder of the awe-inspiring show.

Once the show was over and the band was getting ready to head off-stage, Ruki quickly finished off his water before returning to the bar. He knew there’d be a rush of people for drinks after a performance like that. Adrenaline was coursing through everyone and people were gearing up to dance and drink it away for the night. Which made him very glad that Kira had come when she did, but the crush at the bar had both of them making and serving drinks nonstop at a constant pace for over an hour.

Now that fans had been made aware of their presence, the horde that seemed to just swamp them the moment they were safely off stage was fast and annoying. At least to Kyo they were. He never liked people crowding around him demanding his attention in the various forms of questions, autographs, pictures…Anything and everything for him to acknowledge them as more than a bunch of bodies blocking him from reaching his goal.

Toshiya and Die were simply basking in the attention; sweet talking and flirting with the girls around them as they disappeared onto the dance floor that had come to life when the DJ returned to his station. Shinya always had the great ability for avoiding crowds no matter how hard they tried, since he was a lucky bastard like that, and Kaoru’s smooth-talking had the fans forgetting about attacking him and instead engaged in normal conversations.

So why was he stuck with the rabid ones?

Fighting off the way-too-grabby hands and pleas for him to stay and talk to them, Kyo forced his way over to the booth where he found Shinya calmly drinking what he assumed was iced water.

“Still alive I see.” Shinya smiled from his seat. Ever so slowly he leaned over to peer around the singer and spot the group of girls simply waiting and watching. As if they were looking for a chance to pounce. “Not by much though.”

“I’m thinking about escaping this place altogether actually.”

“And you’re telling me because…?” Shinya asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Just so you guys won’t think I’ve been kidnapped or raped when I suddenly disappear.”

Shinya smiled in his cup as he took another sip. “Mind if I join you?”

“Me as well?” Kaoru asked as he seemed to materialize out of nowhere to sit next to Shinya and stealing his water to take a sip. “What are we doing?”

“We’re planning on sneaking away to do something else for the night.” Shinya laughed as he patted Kaoru on the knee for his lapse in brilliance.

“Oh…Good. Do we know where our rendezvous is or have we not decided that yet?”

“Where do you want to go?” Kyo asked with a roll of his eyes. This wasn’t exactly supposed to be a tag along.

“Get food,” Kaoru smirked with a dorky grin.

Sighing out loud, Kyo agreed to meet up with the two at their favorite restaurant soon, but there was something he wanted to do first. When he received suspicious looks from both men at his statement, Kyo glared at them and kindly told them to fuck off about it before marching his way over to the bar.

Of course, seeing the group that was surrounding the bar, Kyo was beginning to wonder if he’d be able to tell the redhead he was leaving. Oh how trained was he already, his mind sighed in the back of his head. He saw the opportunity come when Ruki headed into a back room just beside the bar alone. Looking around to make sure no one was watching Kyo slipped into the room after the redhead.

Easily spotting the taller man in the dim light of the room not too far from the door the singer made his way over and gently placed his hand on the man’s shoulder.

Not expecting anyone else to be in the stock room with him, Ruki jumped in the air and gave out a loud gasp of fright. Spinning around the barman was taken aback when he realized it was Kyo that had followed him into the room. “Jesus, you scared me.” He admitted with a small laugh.

“Sorry.” The older man smirked, not looking sorry in the least bit. “I just wanted to talk to you a bit but you seemed really busy at the bar.”

“Uh, yeah…It usually gets like that after the bands finish their sets. So what did you want to talk about?”

“Nothing much. I just wanted to let you know I was sneaking away to an undisclosed location to avoiding the groupies that are starting to gather and stalk me.” Kyo shrugged, trying to pull off being mauled by fans as nothing, which it was by now.

“Aww~ There goes my entertainment for the rest of the night.” Ruki teased with a small grin. “But it’s fine with me. I’m a little surprised you told me though before you left.” 

“Yeah…” Kyo mumbled dropping his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel the burn of a blush creeping up on him and he hoped that his hair was hiding it well. “I just didn’t want you to think I abandoned you or anything.”

“How sweet of you Kyo.” Ruki smiled widely and without thinking leaned forward and kissed the man’s forehead. Realizing what he had done instantly the redhead pulled back and quickly looked away. A bright red blush covering his face.

It was only a brief brush of lips against his skin, but the fleeting touch was sweet and Kyo couldn’t help wanting it to happen again only Ruki would be kissing a different area of his face. Clenching his hands and stuffing them in his pockets to prevent them from reaching over to pull the barman in for the much desired kiss, Kyo tried to think of something to say to replace the uncomfortable silence that befell them.

“Ahem! Well…I guess I’ll see you around? Though it’d probably be wise for you not to come here tomorrow since the fangirls will be waiting. Maybe at the cake shop?” Ruki asked hopefully.

“Sure, I guess.” Kyo grinned sheepishly. “I have to go now… Maybe we’ll run into each other tomorrow, if not Friday?”

“Yeah,” Ruki mumbled as he watched Kyo slowly walk backward until he hit the door.

“Oops. Umm…Yeah,“ The blond fumbled with a sheepish smile as he opened the door. “See ya.” And with that, he was gone.

Turning around, Ruki raised a hand to his mouth to bite on his finger lest he let out the most girlish squeal a man could make. Oh, he didn’t know what exactly was going on between them but the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy regardless.

Outside the door, Kyo had a hard time letting go of the handle and forcing himself away from the stock room. His face was still a bright red but that could be easily hidden by his hair and hat whenever he retrieved it and his jacket from the booth. No, what really troubled him was the fact he didn’t know what he wanted to do more. Maybe run straight out of the club to hide in his apartment, or run right back to Ruki to kiss the daylights out of him? Both were powerful thoughts in his heart, though the second option was sounding better and better by the minute. Or maybe it was the distance that was making it seem like the better option?


	10. Chapter 10

Thursday was turning out to be a nice day at least for Ruki. He had woken up just before eleven to find Koron sleeping peacefully on the pillow next to him. Every once in awhile a black paw would twitch in his dreams and Ruki couldn’t help but coo over the adorable sight. To hell with anyone who thought it wasn’t manly of him to do so. It was getting ready for the day that Ruki's mind revisited him on the events of last night, specifically the part where he and Kyo were talking in the stock room. Kyo had said that he may come by the sweet shop for a brief talk and this is where Ruki's greatest dilemma of the year started... What was he going to wear?

He'd realized last night after the singer had left that he was very much attracted to the older man. Hell, if Kyo had pounced on him and demanded sex he probably would have said yes, but it was more than that. No, he wanted Kyo to want him just as much, but at the same time, Ruki wanted to get to know the man better. It was a perfect plan. Now all he needed to do was find an outfit that would say that he was single, but not desperate.

Should he go for casual then? Maybe the cute and sexy look? What if Kyo didn't like people who overdressed or seemed too materialistic, and by trying to impress him with his outfits he was pushing him away? The singer did seem to down-play his fame with simple and everyday clothes, whether they were top of the line or not, rather than trying to wear what was in style or very fashionable. Should he try leather again? It did get the most response out of the man so far.

"Argh!" Ruki cried out in frustration as he dug through his closet. It was disgraceful and downright pitiful of him, here he was having a mental break down and they were only friends right now. What if Kyo actually liked him and they went out on a date? Oh hell, he'd surely pop a blood vessel in his head then. And what was he going to do about his hair and make-up?

"Oh, my god! I've turned into Uruha." He cried out worriedly as he slumped to the floor. "This can't get any worse."

A quick knock at his bedroom door had the redhead snapping his head to look over at his open doorway where Reita stood staring at him with one raised eyebrow. The blond surprisingly had the day off from working at the sweet shop today. "Are you having another breakdown about what to wear again?"

"No..." He huffed but he knew his face and saddened state on the floor said otherwise. "Fine! A little."

"So whose attention are you trying to grab now?" Reita smirked as he walked in to sit on the edge of the bed facing Ruki. When Koron felt the bed shift with the new weight, he instantly perked up and tried to charge his way across though his paws slipped out from under him more often than not until he finally reached the blond's lap.

"He's just a friend I met recently." Ruki pouted. It's not like he did this every time he met someone new or had a crush on. Honest. He was usually a lot smoother about all this, knowing exactly how to look and act around a possible love interest to get their attention. But he didn't know much about Kyo other than that he was quick to get angry and was an amazing kisser. Two facts that weren't going to help him here, though the latter was a very nice thing to have personal experience about.

"Uh-huh," Reita drawled. "Yeah, I freak about what to wear every time I go over to see Kai or Aoi too. So glad you haven't witnessed it yet. Absolute hell I tell you." He fake sighed.

"Alright, you snarky bastard!" Ruki smirked with a roll of his eyes as he joined his best friend on his bed. "So I kinda like him. We've only known each other for a little over a week and have only talked a handful of times......And we've kissed."

Reita stared at Ruki in both mild shock and curiosity as the redhead nervously traced his finger in invisible patterns across the bedsheets so he wouldn't have to face the taller man.

"Care to explain that a bit more?"

"Not really, no." Ruki grinned evilly before he dropped the expression to bite at his bottom lip. "Maybe another time? I'm just worried about if I should even attempt to push for more. I don't really know him and neither do I know if he'll even like me back."

"But you kissed already?" Reita blinked. "Shouldn't that mean he had to have liked you even a tiny bit considering how amazing and mind-blowing it was when you described it to me a million times last Friday?" He smirked evilly when he was smacked on the arm for his comment.

"That doesn't count since we only did it so his band—best friends would leave him alone about cheering up. I was supposedly the remedy for that." Ruki shrugged lying back on his bed to stare at the ceiling.

"And I bet it worked a lot better than anyone expected." The blond snickered and followed his friend's example only he turned his head to face the shorter man. "Answer me one question though."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want this relationship to develop beyond friendship?"

"Yes,” Ruki whispered slowly. "I think I really do." And he meant it. He didn't exactly know when or how it had happened, but he found himself strongly attracted to the blond singer and longing for a deeper relationship then what they had now.

"Then you should go for it." The taller man smiled at the ceiling, Koron peacefully lying on his stomach watching the two humans. "Although it has been a while since you went after someone. Sure you can handle it?"

A snort was his answer and the red-head jumped off the bed to glare playfully down at his friend. "Oh, I can handle it and I know just the outfit to wear today. Thanks, Rei!" With that said Ruki dove into his closet once more to pull out the desired articles of clothing before rushing off to the bathroom to shower and get ready for another day at the cake shop.

Back in the room, Reita continued to lie on the bed staring at the ceiling as his mind began to process the fact that Ruki was interested in someone. Someone he really liked and may already like him back.

"Fuck," The blond groaned.

~*~*~*~*~

Waiting was not Ruki's strong point, not that he would admit it to anyone, but waiting made him think and thinking lead to troubled thoughts which then could lead to him becoming nervous. Nothing good ever happened when he was nervous and since Reita wasn't working today that meant that he was lonely and well on his way to being nervous. So instead he sat at their usual table playing with Kimiko's deck of cards to try and take his mind off the fact that he didn't know if Kyo was even going to show up today or not. Thankfully Ruki's saving grace was making his way over now. Only it wasn't exactly who he was expecting.

"Yo Foxy!" None other than Miyavi called out happily as he stood beside the table.

"Miyavi?" Ruki blinked. Out of all the people who could have come up to him to say hey, Miyavi was certainly not one he thought he'd see. Sure he hung out with the man at the club, but he had only come to the cake shop once even though the man had a sweet tooth the size of Honshu. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to annoy you with my nosy questions!" The taller man smirked as he slid into the seat across from him. "But first let’s play Go Fish!"

Even though he was slightly nervous about what Miyavi could want to know, Ruki couldn't help but let out a laugh at how easily the man got excited about simple things. Once the cards were shuffled, passed out, and set up the redhead felt it was time to ask his own question before the rush of speech the musician could let loose. "So what did you want to know?"

"No, no!" Miyavi admonished with a wave of his finger. "I'm the investigator now. You can have your chance if, and only if, you win this game!"

Knowing that he really couldn't argue, nor did he want to, Ruki went along with the plan for now. It wasn't too bad after all. All the dark-haired man was doing was asking simple questions about how he was doing, what he'd been up to, strangely what his favorite flavors of cake and ice cream were. Simple things. Things that Ruki didn't mind answering in the slightest since Miyavi was a good friend of his. But then his questions got more personal as the game began to come to an end.

"So, you and Kyo-san seem to be hanging out a bit now. Do you like him?" The older man asked with a sly look in his eyes when Ruki took too long to answer the man wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. "Oh, it's like that is it?"

"No!" Ruki cried out in surprise, a blush flaring upon his cheeks.

"But you want it to be?"

With a sigh, Ruki lowered his cards and ran a hand through his hair as he muttered something about nosy friends always wanting to know about his relationships. "Maybe? I mean-- We've only known each other for a little while. I guess I wouldn't mind if it happened to come to that, but I don't think Kyo will let it progress that far anyway."

"Why?"

Looking up at the seemingly stupid question, the barman was going to give him a sarcastic reply until he realized that Miyavi was curious as to why he thought that. Wasn't it obvious to everyone as it was to him? "Well... Because--"

"Last I saw, it looked like Kyo-kun liked you enough to be jealous of us flirting with each other. That doesn't sound like a man not interested in you to me. Though..." Miyavi paused as he chewed on his lip ring with a half-smirk. "Kyo-kun is a stubborn man. Maybe he doesn't realize he likes you yet? I think you should give him a chance!"

"Why are you so worried about us getting together?" Ruki asked suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes on the musician who now looked a little nervous in his seat.

"Well..." Miyavi trailed off as he drug his fingertip across the glossed surface of the table. "We've been meaning to tell you guys about us for a while. But we weren't sure how you would take it since it's me and y'know I'm famous and all that crap! But now that you might be in the same boat, I thought--"

"What are you talking about Miyavi-kun? Who's 'we'?"

"Me and Kai... We've been dating for the last month." Miyavi finally blurted out. Shocked silence was all he was met with when the dark-haired man finally opened his eyes, which had closed automatically when he expected a cry of outrage or shock, but hearing nothing scared him even more and he stared at Ruki worriedly as the redhead just sat there thinking.

And thinking was exactly what he was doing. Ruki was slowly piecing together all the hints and clues the two lovebirds had left over the last month and even a little before that. How Miyavi seemed to avoid the cake shop once he found out all of the gang hung out there, how his conversations with the two individually would lead to talking about the other. It all made sense now, even Miyavi's want for him to have a relationship with Kyo. Not really to soften the shock when the others found out, but for someone else to be in the same kind of situation so that they didn't have to hide anymore. He understood it all now.

"Wow~" Was all he managed to say instead of all the millions of other thoughts he wanted to express to the tall man.

"Please don't be upset with Kai. He didn't want to hide it, but we didn't know how any of you would react to him dating someone like me, so--"

"Whoa! Slow down Miya-kun!" Ruki laughed. "It's fine. I understand and it's great you guys are together. I'm happy for you."

The sigh of relief the musician let out at his easy acceptance had the redhead smiling wider. "So that means you won't mind if I sneak off to see Kai now?"

Hearing the door to the shop open, Ruki glanced over to see his main lion walking through the door. "Nah~ I think I'll be just fine." He grinned when Kyo spotted him and started to make his way over.

"Oh. Guess this my cue to leave you two alone now." Miyavi smirked wickedly as he jumped up from his seat. "Good luck with him. You're going to need it."

"Have fun with Kai!" Ruki shot back at the elated Miyavi who faltered in his skip a bit at his public announcement.

"What was that all about?" The newly arrived blond asked tensely as he stared after the rapidly disappearing pop/rock icon.

"I was just offering him encouragement for when he goes to molest his boyfriend in the kitchen," Ruki smirked evilly as he saw Kyo's eyes widen at his blunt response, but he couldn't help the mental cheer to himself when he saw the man's posture relax somewhat. Oh, yeah. His feelings were definitely mutual whether the singer knew it or not.

The two men exchanged nervous and shy greetings with each other before Kyo finally sat down in Miyavi's vacated seat and tried to make himself comfortable despite the tension that seemed to hang over them. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well..." Ruki started slowly as he bit his lip again. He knew what he wanted, but these things needed time first. They needed a chance to get to know each other. "I was thinking maybe we could play a few games of Speed to try and get you up to par before getting a late lunch? Early dinner?"

That was a safe move right? He wasn't exactly asking him out, but he was making it known that he wanted this to be something more intimate. The offer of playing a few card games before that should suggest he didn't want to rush things right? By the gods he was rusty at this dating stuff. Maybe he should just flat out tell the man how he felt instead of beating around the bush like he was trying to do. Too bad for Ruki he didn't know that Kyo didn't go by the norm on a lot of things, so all his strategies were lost on the man who thought it simply to be a meal between friends.

"Sounds like a plan then." Kyo agreed, though in his mind he was silently cheering about how he had successfully managed to remain in Ruki's good graces. The agreement to have lunch could only mean that he was truly forgiven for his earlier actions and that he wasn’t upset about how he had acted last night in the stock room. Those facts finally registering to him seemed to lift a heavy weight off his shoulders now that he knew.

A little perturbed with the man's casual response, Ruki set to ignoring everything in favor of shuffling and reshuffling the cards to help with his troubled mind. Dealing out the cards, the two men began their game and soon forgot all about what the other could be thinking or what they should do next to gain more of the other's attention. Instead, they focused solely on the cards, and before they knew it an entire hour had passed with them starting and finishing the card game over and over. Each time Ruki winning since he was much more experienced at the game then Kyo.

They were currently in the middle of their eighth game of Speed where Ruki waited patiently to put down the hand of cards he held. Unfortunately, all that was on top of the two piles were high cards and he didn't have anything to put down. Anxiously the redhead reached for the extra pile along with Kyo to flip over the next cards since neither could put down anymore and Ruki was ecstatic to find that one was just the card he needed.

“Aha! Finally!” Ruki exclaimed loudly as he tried to put down his cards as fast as possible, but right before he could put down his fourth Kyo suddenly grabbed his hand. “What--”

“Wait!” Kyo said seriously before an evil grin spread across his face and he started putting down his cards with his free hand, reversing the order Ruki had been going in.

Surprised that the older man would do something so underhanded Ruki gasped out, “You cheater!” And proceeded to try and shove his last few cards in between the ones Kyo was putting down. The two fought trying to put down their cards faster than the other, neither one noticing that Kyo hadn’t released Ruki’s hand yet.

“Speed!” Kyo cried out happily once the last card was down and thus winning his first game. “Ha! Take that.” He grinned widely at the redhead.

Bringing his free hand up to cover his mouth, Ruki politely coughed something that sounded vaguely like ‘cheater’ before laughing and giving Kyo a bright smile. “Congratulations Kyo. Even if your win was a bit unorthodox.”

“Well, I didn’t feel like losing this time.” Kyo shrugged with a half-grin.

“I should have known you were up to something after seeing the evil glint in your eyes at the start of the game.” Ruki teased with a roll of his eyes.

“Sucks for you huh?“

The two laughed again for a few moments before trailing into silence not knowing what to say to each other now so instead they opted for looking away. Feeling a very warm and callous thumb rubbing the over the back of his knuckles, Ruki gasped almost silently and quickly glanced down to see that Kyo hadn’t released his hand yet and was, in fact, caressing him without knowing it.

Almost missing the small noise from the younger man, Kyo turned from the window to find himself holding Ruki’s hand and said man blushing lightly whilst hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Feeling embarrassed at his thoughtless actions the singer pulled his hand back to stuff in his pocket, bowing his head down shyly as he muttered an apology. Though he couldn’t help but notice how nice it felt holding hands with the barman. How right.

"No...It's fine. Really." Ruki mumbled back with a small, but shy smile. "I didn't mind."

Hearing Ruki admit he didn't mind holding hands almost had Kyo wishing he could reach up to grasp it again, but he was glad he had shoved his hand in his pocket earlier otherwise he might have done it. He didn't need to embarrass either of them any further with his loss of control. Instead, he opted to find something to take their minds off of what just happened and then glanced at the time.

"So...um. You want to have lunch now?" He asked shyly. "It's nearing three now and...Eh,"

"Oh! Yeah, sure," The redhead laughed. "I'll just go return these to Kimiko and then we can head out." He said, indicating the cards in his hand with a small wave before practically running up to the counter. Yeah, he was so bad at this subtle shit that a car slamming into a building would have had the same subtleness as he did right now.

Back at the table, Kyo was busy admiring the jean-clad ass walking away before he was interrupted by his phone ringing. Cursing out random English and Japanese cuss words, Kyo pulled out the device to see Kaoru's name flashing on his screen. Knowing he had no choice, but to answer Kyo opened the phone knowing it'd be bad news. At least for him, it would.

"What!"

"Whoa~ Calm down Kyo," Kaoru said once hearing the singer's snappish tone. "Didn't mean to ruin your Kyo-time, but a band meeting as been called. I need you here as soon as possible."

"Can't this wait until tomorr--"

"I don't have time to have this meeting tomorrow. We have to have it today."

"Does it have to be now?"

"Just get your ass here then it'll be done and over with even faster." Kaoru snapped himself, rolling his eyes at Kyo's less-than-amusing response of where he could shove it before to line went dead.

Grumbling at his band leader's extremely bad timing, Kyo glared heatedly at the tabletop for a moment to cool down his anger. It wouldn't do for him to snap at Ruki when he told him he had to go especially since things were going well now. Unfortunately, it was at that exact moment that Ruki decided to return.

"Ready to go?" The redhead asked though his smile dropped instantly when he saw the deep frown on the singer's face. "Something wrong?"

"Um...Yeah." Kyo began rubbing at the back of his neck as he stood to face the taller man. "Kaoru just called for a band meeting and I have to be there pronto, so..."

"No, it's fine. Maybe we can try another time." Ruki said with a small laugh though inside he was cursing Kaoru for his bad timing. He should be grateful though since it now gave him the chance to rethink his supposed strategies.

"How about tomorrow at 12? I could pick you up here and we could have lunch then?" Kyo asked without knowing why. It probably had something to do with band practice or some other important thing that Kaoru will call for at the last minute, but he was going to do this anyway. He'll just make sure to have his cell phone turned off all day tomorrow and avoid him until the show.

"Sure! That'd be great." Ruki exclaimed with a lot more cheer than he would have liked. And the award for the eager-puppy-dog expression goes to... He really should work on containing his emotions more.

Nodding his head, Kyo tried to keep the smile off his face but it clearly showed in his eyes as he headed towards the exit after saying goodbye. It wasn't until he reached the door did a thought occur to him and like all the other times beforehand he reacted without thinking. Which is why it came as a mild shock to him when he suddenly turned around and found himself standing in front of an equally shocked and curious Ruki, who cocked his head to the side in silent inquiry.

"Would you think it extremely rash of me to ask for your cell phone number?" He blurted out.

"No-- I mean yes. I mean--" Giving out a frustrated sigh, the redhead opted instead for heading over to the counter to write down his number on the pad of paper there instead of making a bigger fool of himself. "Here. Umm...You can call anytime between 11 to 6 p.m. as those are the times I'm not at work or asleep."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow," Kyo said in a rush before scurrying for the door. It's not like he was nervous or anything, he just knew that if he stayed any longer he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. And he knew he couldn't deny it any longer. He liked Ruki as more than a friend...and he was damned happy about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyo thought of himself as a pretty open-minded person. Sure there were a few things he was very strict and old fashioned about, but everyone had their perks. One of those very open-minded views of his was about love. He didn't care where or who love came from; he figured love was love despite age, race, gender, or sex. He didn't think anyone had the right to tell anyone else how or who to love. Even he's been with a few men over the years though nothing lasted more than a one night stand, mostly due to a certain bassist who couldn't leave well enough alone.

But... Right now he wished someone, preferably not Toshiya or Die, would tell him that it was okay to love Ruki because he was well on his way to falling hard for the redhead. A fact he had realized thanks to a very eye-opening talk with himself in the shower. Not the best place to have revelations, but it was the only time he truly relaxed apart from when he was asleep. So yes, most of his greatest ideas, at least he thought they were, came about while he was in the shower.

It seemed that in only two weeks Kyo had gone from realizing he was doomed to be alone forever, to finding Ruki being his vibrant and happy self, to wanting to become friends with the bartender. Now here he was contemplating if it was stupid for him to have a crush on his new friend so fast. Two weeks wasn't enough time to fall for someone, so that meant it was only a crush right? That he had to wait longer until he could say he was in love?

Not likely to happen. He was an impatient man and firmly believed that if there was something you wanted you were only going to get it by getting up and going after it yourself. He knew he had feelings for Ruki, much deeper feelings than he had for Shinya or Kaoru.

He wanted to be with the redhead more, wanted to know more about him; to see, hear, smell, taste... Whatever it was that had to deal with Ruki, he wanted more.

Okay, so he lo-liked Ruki...a lot. Great, he had a goal. Now all he needed to do was try not to run away from his feelings, get to know the other man more, find out how Ruki felt about such relationships, and somehow attempt to tell Ruki that he liked him and wanted to date him...Without screwing everything up.

Not possible.

It was thanks to his troubled mind that Kyo found himself ready and out of his apartment nearly an hour before he had to meet Ruki. Yeah, he was nervous. He was trying to pursue a relationship with a guy he barely knew; a couple of firsts for him and he had every right to be mentally freaking out on his drive over.

It was like he was back in junior high all over again with his first crush. He was sure he was going to humiliate himself, not that he hasn't already, but that was beside the point. One, he was going to ignore.

It wasn't until after he parked that Kyo noted that it might have been smart of him to tell the other man ahead of time that he drove a motorcycle and not a car. It wasn't too cold outside for anything but a light jacket at this time of day, but it was kinda chilly with the wind from riding on such a vehicle. Not to mention he didn't even know if Ruki would want to ride on one with him now that he thought of it. Guess they might have to take a taxi to the restaurant if it came to that.

He decided to let the matter rest until after he had talked to the redhead. Kyo pocketed his keys and made his way down the street towards the tea and sweet shop. Since he was in a pondering mode... Did he even know the name of the shop Ruki liked to visit? He knew it was Sunrise something or another, but he wasn't too sure about that. Not that it mattered, but it was something to entertain himself with for now. That is until he saw Ruki and the tall blond that he vaguely recalled turn the corner of the street and start making their way towards the cafe.

To normal people that wouldn't be anything to note or draw their attention to, but it drew Kyo's full attention instantly. Especially since the two seemed to be particularly close. Their heads bowed together closely as they talked and laughed while the lanky blond had his arm resting happily on the redhead's shoulders. They looked far too close to simply be friends, or at least that what his mind told him and he agreed. Who cares if he exaggerated the details a bit? The point was that someone was too close to what he thought of as his.

So it was no surprise that he was curious and wanted to investigate right? Exactly. Though Kyo mannerisms do not fall under any category of normal, hence why with normal people simply going up to ask about their suspicions would seem stupid to him. Kyo chose a less obvious path. Namely, hiding in the bushes directly across from the entrance of the shop.

It wasn't a great spying place since it was across the street, but the blond could still make out bits and pieces of the conversation. Though that probably wasn't good since his overactive imagination was filling in the blanks for him. Hearing what sounded like a very vulgar pick-up line, Kyo was ready to march over and give the taller man a very painful knuckle sandwich when he heard a voice behind him. 

“Kyo?” The voice asked with astonishment from directly behind the not-so-hidden blond, shocking him into stunned silence. “Why are you hiding in the bushes?”

Slowly turning his head to peer over his shoulder Kyo’s eyes meet with the newcomer that turned out to be none other than Kaoru. Of course, it had to be him. No one else in the world has as good of timing as Kaoru does when it comes to witnessing all of Kyo’s lowest moments.

Seeing that the dark-haired man was neither mad, disappointed, nor even a little curious Kyo knew that he already knew the answer to his question. It’s not like it wasn’t obvious just who exactly was entering the sweet shop across the street.

“I do believe this is the first time that you’ve been so enamored by someone that you’ve stooped to stalking,” Kaoru said with a small knowing smile. “Come on. We’ll go into the café together so you’ll have a good excuse for why you’re suddenly there.”

“I’m not stalking him.” Kyo lied.

“No, you’re not. You just happen to be crawling around in foliage and skulking about because it's a new craze. Or perhaps you’ve finally hit that ‘mid-life crisis‘ point? How unfortunate,” 

“Fine!” Kyo huffed as he stood up from the bush with his arms crossed. “So I kinda… sorta… followed him, but just a little and only because that blond punk was getting too close to him! Besides I'm supposed to be meeting Ruki here to take him to lunch so I already have a reason for why I'm in the area.” The singer said as he brushed off leaves and dirt, not noticing that his bandmate was now in a stupefied state.

Completely shocked by Kyo’s admission, Kaoru stood there just staring at the blond male. _”Our little Kyo-kun has finally grown up,”_ He thought happily to himself with a goofy smile, though a wince replaced it when he was reminded of Kyo‘s less than stellar actions of trying to win over previous lovers. Especially now with him acting like a five-year-old with his first crush than a grown man possibly falling in love now that the bandleader thought about it.

Sure, it's been a while since Kyo felt enough to want to take a deeper interest in someone aside from sex, but… Throwing insults and bad pick-up lines like he usually did definitely wasn’t going to help Kyo win over this Ruki‘s affection. Hell, it sounds more like Ruki wanted to only be friends with Kyo if he only agreed to lunch with him and now the poor man’s reduced himself to stalking said boy. The blond was eventually going to need assistance soon if he was to have any hope of capturing the barman's heart.

“Kaoru, you old man! Stop staring at the scenery and move your ass!” Kyo yelled in his ear since Kaoru was blocking his path.

“Ouch,” Kaoru mumbled closing one eye and bringing his hand to hold his supposedly injured right ear. “You shouldn’t do that so close Kyo. Normal people can’t handle hearing a banshee screech at close range without earmuffs.” He joked without thinking.

“I’ll do more than damage your hearing if you make me late to meet Ruki.” Kyo glared.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Kyo-chan.” The band leader replied as he moved aside, waving off the yell of “Don’t call me chan!” from the shorter male as he stepped onto the sidewalk. "So is this the reason why you were grumpy yesterday and why you said we couldn't practice today until later?"

"Umm...Yeah. You kinda called yesterday right as we were getting ready to go to lunch, so I kinda forced him to agree to have lunch with me today despite whatever you had planned." Kyo smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see. You must really want to get out of practice today, but then... Why so eager to go to lunch with the bartender from the club?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Oh, well, you see... Umm, I was kind of...Y'know just..." Kyo fumbled as he slowly backed up down the street while glancing at his invisible watch until he was a good distance from the older man. "Is it that time already? Gosh! Well, I have to go now Kaoru so I'll talk to you later! Bye!" He yelled over his shoulder leaving the older man on the street in a confused daze.

It's not that he was running away, it's just that he didn't want to answer all of the older man's nosy questions that would probably lead to things he didn't want to voice out loud right now to anyone. There were a few certain things he'd rather not be forced to think about right now. Of course, since he was busy looking over his shoulder to make sure Kaoru wasn't following him, Kyo didn't notice he was about to run into the reason for his hasty departure.

Sadly since Kyo was moving too fast and Ruki had been facing away from the door at the time, the redhead only had enough time to turn around at the door's bell to recognize the tuft of blond hair before the two collided. Not expecting the extra body weight to come crashing into him, Ruki tried to counterbalance himself with stepping backward but the step wasn't back far enough and he ended up losing his balance anyway.

As anyone's first natural reaction to falling, the bartender tried to grab onto something sturdy to stop his descent, unfortunately, that something happened to be Kyo. A very bad choice since Kyo was already precariously balancing himself after having run into the man. So it was to the great amusement of the patrons of the shop and the embarrassment of both men that Ruki managed to fall flat on his ass with a loud gasp of surprise and Kyo forced to land on top of him with a grunt.

Not exactly sure what had happened other than he had succeeded in making a fool of himself once again, Kyo stayed where he was to gather his bearings when he realized he was sprawled on top of a warm body that smelled nice, not a scent he knew right off the bat but it was masculine with a sweet fragrance underlining it; and on a body that felt even better held in his hands. Hands that unconsciously grabbed a hold of the first thing they could, that happening to be Ruki's waist. Wait...Ruki's?

Sitting up slowly, Kyo pulled back far enough that he could lift his head safely to peer into smiling fake blue eyes. Their faces were so close now, their noses almost touching and all it would take was a little tilt of his head and a few more inches and he could taste those soft, red lips that looked so tempting, so inviting, he was almost entranced enough to want to steal a small kiss.

The moment the urge registered in his mind, the world around them seemed to return to Kyo and he realized that he was still lying on top of the taller man on the floor in the middle of a cake shop. A hasty apology and explanation stumbled its way out of the blond's mouth as he quickly stood up, offering his hand to the befallen Ruki who easily accepted with a shy smile as he helped him to stand.

"It’s alright Kyo-san. I'm happy to see you too." Ruki admitted with that sweet smile of his before he surprised both of them with leaning in to plant an innocent kiss on the edge of Kyo's mouth.

Trying to ignore the blush creeping onto his face, the singer quietly cleared his throat to speak. "Kyo-san? I thought you were calling me Kyo-kun now. Why the change?" Yes, that seemed like a safe topic.

"Oh, well..." Ruki started but trailed off to scratch at his nose nervously. "I wasn't too sure how to address you so I've been bouncing around with it. Sorry."

"Just call me Kyo-kun. I prefer it that way." He said as casually as possible. "Umm... So, ready to head to lunch now?"

"Yeah," Ruki laughed as they walked to the door, having forgotten all about their plans for such an event with him trying not to stare at the man before him and swoon like a lovesick girl when the blond gave him a charming smile in return. "That reminds me. Is everything alright with the band? It sounded very important for Kaoru-san to call you up so suddenly yesterday."

"Everything's great so far. He had to call the meeting so suddenly because our manager just got word that we would be doing a few more shows in December to finish off our latest tour. I thought it was already over when we got back here from Europe, but they wanted us to do a few more lives here around Japan. We'll be busy practically the entire month." He shrugged as they paused on the sidewalk.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad. At least you guys will have something exciting to do for a while." The redhead offered encouragingly but inside he was slightly upset that the man would be touring again so soon and for a whole month. "So where did you want to go for lunch?" He asked instead.

"I was thinking if you liked Chinese, we could go to a small restaurant I know about?"

"Chinese is fine with me."

"Great. Now it’s our mode of transportation that I have to ask about,"

"What do you mean?" Ruki blinked when he saw the other man rubbing the back of his neck. It seemed to be a nervous habit of the man he noticed along with running his hand through his hair often.

"Umm, I came here on a motorcycle. But if you don't want to ride with me that's fine! We can take a taxi there or... something. It's up to you." Kyo rushed out though Ruki's response was not what he expected. 

"You have a motorcycle?" At his tense nod a wide smile spread over the redhead's pale face, excitement sparked in his eyes as he looked around. "Really! Where? I love motorcycles! I used to ride my older brother’s old one, but the bastard took it back so he could sell it to someone who offered him a higher price. But that was a few years ago. So what model is yours? How long have you had it? I didn't even know you knew how to drive one."

On and on the happy barman continued, not noticing he was babbling in his excitement as Kyo lead them silently to where he had parked his bike. He was quite content to let the man go on about when he used to drive his brother's vehicle and how he'd always wanted to get one for himself but couldn't afford the model he wanted.

It was nice hearing him talk about something obviously important to him. Kinda like him and his Star Wars collection. And for once Kyo was glad those fangirls sabotaged his car and forced him to get this motorcycle. Free bonus points with Ruki, how lucky was that?

The moment the singer pointed out his bike, Ruki had abandoned his side in a flash to inspect said motor vehicle. He was practically drooling when he saw it was the latest SV1000S model from Suzuki; already his hands were itching to touch the sleek, black bike but kept himself from doing so...for now. He was sure Kyo would find him very odd if he started running his hands over the bike like he'd never seen one before.

Speaking of its owner, Ruki couldn't help but imagine what Kyo would look like riding such a bike. Especially during summertime; Kyo all sweaty from the heat with no shirt on as he straddled this throbbing machine with his strong jean-covered thighs, pants unbuttoned over an obvious bulge in his boxers and an evil smirk on his face.

The image was so vivid and arousing for him that Ruki was afraid he had started to drool or let loose a moan or something of that nature, along with the sudden tightness in his jeans because of his naughty thoughts. But it was still a very, VERY nice image.

The sound of his name snapped the barman out of his mental appreciation of the motor vehicle and its proud owner as he spun around to face the blond. Trying to inconspicuously rub his hand across his chin to make sure there wasn't any trailing saliva. It wasn't good to ruin his well cared for image now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you said." Ruki smiled shyly and let his raised hand slid back to pretend he was going to tug at his pierced ear.

"I was just saying that since you're not against riding on a motorcycle we could head off for that restaurant now."

"Yes. Umm...Sorry, if I sort of went off on a rant there for a bit." Ruki tried to apologize for, but it didn’t come out sounding like one since he was more distracted with the man coming closer to him so suddenly. That is until he realized the motorcycle was still behind him and if they planned on having lunch anytime today they would more than likely need said machine.

Kyo offered nothing more than a small smile in response to Ruki's apology as he opened the compartment for an extra helmet. Though that seemed weird. Why have two helmets if the bike could only store one? Kyo answered the silent inquiry with a shrugged, saying the dealer gave him the helmet when he bought the vehicle. Finding nothing else to talk about right now, the two simply chose to put on their helmets and mount the bike.

Twice Ruki had to bite his lip to stop himself from letting out any embarrassing noises; once when he slid onto the bike behind Kyo after he started the machine, the singer was very warm and had a very muscular back apparently, and a second time when Kyo sped out of the parking lot and down the street.

It's not that he got scared, he just simply wasn't expecting Kyo to go that fast so suddenly, to where he had to hold on tighter to the man’s waist for a moment or two...Okay, so he didn’t loosen his grip until Kyo slowed down. He didn't mind the speed; he just wasn't used to someone else driving with him at that speed.

When Kyo said he knew a small restaurant he meant it. The place was a simple one-story building nestled on the corner of the street beside a laundry business and an antique store about twenty minutes from the cake cafe on the edge of the Shibuya district. It was obvious Kyo came there often for the hostess at the stand immediately went to grab two menus and lead them to the back of the restaurant to a secluded table.

A silent agreement passed between the two about waiting until after the waitress had taken their orders before attempting conversation. Not that they were worried about people overhearing them, but each was having their own trouble trying to figure out a safe topic to start with. It had been much easier for them to have their conversations at the club since it didn’t pressure them so much to continuously talk to one another.

"So how was the club last night? Busy?" Kyo tried. He figured talking about the club would be a good common ground for them.

"My God, it was hell." Ruki cried out in exasperation and Kyo would have been worried if he didn't notice the smile trying to fight its way onto the man's soft, red-- Warning bells thankfully sounded off in Kyo's mind just in time to stop him from really going about those lips, otherwise, he would be lost to daydreaming and never would have heard the rest of what Ruki was saying.

"There was a horde of fans waiting in and around the club for you guys to suddenly show up, but when they found out that no bands were playing last night it sorta turned into a large debate. Half of them were in denial that you guys even showed up and the other half was whining about missing a chance to see the band. So be prepared for a much larger crowd tonight."

"I'll certainly be expecting it then. Hn. Guess we'll have to be very careful when we come in. There's probably no possible chance of me hanging around before or after the show is there?" The singer asked with a nano-sized pout.

"Probably not. Not unless you have a really good disguise you carry around with you in your bag." Ruki teased. "I'm just glad Miyavi-kun decided not to show up for the rest of the weekend. I don't know if I could handle all those fans going crazy about one band much less trying to pick between mauling you guys or Miyavi-kun."

Just as Kyo was going to ask another question, the waitress came up to their table to drop off the multiple plates of food they‘d ordered. The two paused in the conversation long enough for the waitress to leave and for both of them to take a few bites. Though Kyo's were much larger than Ruki's since this was technically his first meal today and he was starving.

After managing to swallow the mouth full of spicy chicken, Kyo was finally able to resume their talk. "Has that actually happened before?"

"Has what happened?"

"The fans freaking out over someone even remotely famous being there?"

"Ah," Ruki nodded as he took a quick sip from his drink. "When Miyavi first started coming to the club he would get stalked and chased by the girls once they found out he liked to come there. They would gather in groups and wait for him, coming almost every day. It was creepy." He said and punctuated the statement with a shudder. "I couldn't imagine having to live like that."

"Comes with doing the job we love." Kyo shrugged and they fell into silence as they finished up their meal. "So you visit and hang out at a cake shop by day and work at a club at night. Any particular reason for the strange life?"

"Strange?" Ruki snorted as he leaned his head against his arm that was being propped up by his elbow on the table, turning himself slightly outward so that he could get comfy in the corner of the booth seat. Something told him they'd be a while longer. "If my life is strange yours is either really weird or very normal."

"Of course mine is normal. I sing about pain, loss, and suffering whilst bleeding on a stage in front of a whole bunch of screaming fans from all over the world that like to attack and stalk me as my job. And then when I do have time off, I like to ponder about the mysteries and philosophies of life while becoming a vegetable on the couch after watching a marathon of anime. I'm perfectly normal." The blond said so easily that Ruki was a little afraid that the man might actually believe his life to be the norm until he saw a spark of laughter in those intense brown eyes.

"Oh, yes. And me with my days playing Speed and Go Fish in a cake shop with my friends and various famous rock stars, only to turn around and serve alcohol all night to a bunch of people that don't know how to hit on someone properly or dance, the real reason why clubs are so dark and the strobe light was invented. How could I ever hope to compete with your level of normalcy?"

It took a moment for the sound to register, but when it did Kyo found himself astonished that it was him that was laughing so loudly. The joke wasn't even that funny, but the blond found he couldn't stop laughing, not even when tears started to gather in his eyes and a stitch began to form in his side from his chuckles. From that moment on the conversation was blown open with the two trading small jabs and insults about the other's choice of career or hobby. Both equally amused that they found out more about each other this way than if they had just simply asked.

Like how Ruki didn't particularly like his older brother or that Kyo had two younger siblings that he helped spoil even to this day. Or how Ruki had a Chihuahua pup that he just recently found and took home, while Kyo on the other had wanted to get a pet again just to save himself from boredom at his apartment. Although he warned Ruki that if Shinya ever saw his pup, he would whisk him away in a heartbeat to be snuggled to death. It was great fun for both to learn about each other in their own unique way.

When it came time for the bill to be paid, they finally called an end to their lunch once it was nearly three, and had their server bring it over. It was an interesting conversation, to say the least. As in, it was a whole new sort of endeavor that both men had never been faced with. For Kyo since he mostly ate by himself or if he ate with the band, one person would be picked out to pay for the bill and the next go around it'd be somebody else. Therefore he never had to fight over who paid.

Ruki on the other hand was used to either buying or making the lunches along with Kai since Aoi never seemed to have cash, Uruha only got lunch for anyone else when he wanted to gossip, and Reita liked to freeload more often than buying his own. So when the plastic billfold came to their table both men reached for it at the same time.

"Look I asked you out for lunch so that means I pay for it," Kyo said with a roll of his eyes and he tried to pull the billfold from Ruki's hand.

"You may have asked me, but I am by no stretch of the imagination a woman nor is this a date, so I am capable of paying for the bill myself." The barman tugged back.

"I never said you were a woman. I'm just simply saying that since I picked this place out and brought you here that means I pay for the bill." The blond pulled back again.

"Which is exactly why I should pay, because you picked it out and brought me here." The redhead huffed as he tried to tug the plastic cover closer to him, but neither of them was giving an inch so they opted for glaring at each other instead. For nearly ten minutes this went on until finally Ruki sighed and slid closer to the edge of his seat. "All right fine. Since neither of us can pick who'll pay how about we settle this the old fashioned way?"

"That old fashioned way where the asker-outer pays for the bill as he should?" Kyo smirked with an evil glare.

"No," Ruki glared back just as heatedly. "I meant Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Oh, please..." Kyo huffed and gave the younger man a look that said exactly what he thought of that idea. "We're grown men. We're not playing that childish game to see who pays the bill."

"Winner gets to pay the bill and loser pays the tip," Ruki smirked with a quirked eyebrow as he slowly raised a fist in the air.

"I am not going to play this game with you." This is what Kyo would have said, but the moment the bartender let his fist drop Kyo automatically put his available fist out, calling out the children’s' rhyme with the younger man before he could stop himself. Not that it would have done much good because the moment the two looked down to see who won Kyo ended up letting out a loud cry of disbelief. Ruki had won and therefore got to pay the bill to which the redhead happily grabbed the billfold from Kyo's loose fingers and went off to do so before the singer could realize he was complaining at his hand for choosing rock.

"Best two out of three!" Kyo called to the smirking barman at the cashiers' counter.

"Maybe next time," Ruki smirked triumphantly as he came back to stand beside the table waiting for Kyo to do so as well so they could make their exit.

"Fine," Kyo mutter under his breath as he pulled out a few bills from his wallet to place on the table for the waitress' tip. "But I get it next time. Period. No kiddy games to decide who pays because, I don't know how, but you cheat."

Ruki's snort of laughter rang out in the semi-empty restaurant, trying in a vain attempt to stop himself from laughing at the fact the man was pouting at him as they departed. "This coming from the man who cheated at Speed the other day because he didn't want to lose?"

"I didn't cheat. I just cleverly kept you from winning." Kyo mocked as he headed for the motorcycle, his insides practically melting as he heard the man's laughter again. It seemed like he would never get tired of it, but he would get annoyed eventually since Ruki's laughter had the bad habit of making him smile wide enough to show his teeth. Nope, can't have that happening.

"I'll be sure to use my clever skills to keep you from winning next time too." Again more joyous laughter came forth at his last-minute comment once they mounted the bike. Okay, now he was done making him laugh... For the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo~ Hey guys! So sorry for the long break between post. So much has happened these last two months like... Whoa. Just... Whoa.
> 
> I don't know how posting is going to go for a while. I'm still trying to play catch up with things so please forgive me and thank you for your patience. I'll try my best to post more soon. In the meantime, I hope this chapter brings a little joy to you. Hope everyone is being safe and you're doing well! Much love~

Kaoru was a man on a mission. This wasn't your ordinary run-of-the-mill kind of mission either. No... This was a mission for the safety and preservation of their favorite singer’s love life. And why, you ask, would Kyo need his love life to be kept safe and alive by his comrades? Because Kaoru knew Kyo. He knew all too well that the blond was not as emotionally sensitive or as suave as he thought he was.

Hell, it was by pure luck, good looks, and his odd sense of humor that the blond lost his virginity all those many years ago. He knew...Oh, did he know; that the short male would need all the help he could get, and Kaoru was not going to let him struggle by himself this time around.

Earning love, pure and true, was a difficult thing for everyone but it was more so for the blond since he unconsciously insulted people and didn’t know about it until much later when he was getting dumped. Keeping love was even more difficult because as he said before, the man was not as emotionally sensitive as he should be. He had his moments of course, but Kaoru wasn't going to rely on those small and sparse bouts to pop up when Kyo courted this “Ruki”.

It was mostly thanks to whatever god thought it'd be hilarious to watch, that Kyo had ended up falling for a man this time. Thankfully that also meant that their plight wouldn't be as hard to obtain but it would still take some care and preparation. But first, the group had to assemble.

A feat that was proving to be quite difficult in and of itself because nobody but Shinya seemed to take what he was saying seriously, and he had a sneaky suspicion even Shinya didn’t care. When Kaoru calls up the band members, minus Kyo, and tells them that they must meet immediately to help sustain Kyo's love life he expects a bigger and speedier reaction from them. Not this drunken-turtle-running-through-peanut-butter pace.

Sadly, the bassist was in the middle of a porn movie and couldn't be bothered for the next half hour, Kaoru solved that with one threat, and Die still hadn't answered his phone much to the band leader's annoyance. His only option then was to leave a million and one text and voice messages, while Shinya on the other hand was in the middle of walking his dogs and felt he could _spare_ a few minutes to hear him out. This was bad. Everyone already knew this relationship to be doomed, and they weren't going to put in any real effort to stop it from happening. It was worse than he thought, much worse.

Unfortunately, Kaoru didn't realize that Toshiya and Die honestly had no idea what he was talking about, and both just figured he was drunk again and going off on another spiel about not being able to find love and being lonely for the rest of his life. Though why Kyo’s name kept popping up neither knew, but the band leader sounded desperate so neither had a choice but to head over and at least try to save the man from his beer bottle before he hurt himself again.

The only reason Shinya bothered to come was that whenever Kaoru got upset and Kyo's name popped up that usually meant one of two things. Either Kaoru was going to do something stupid that involved Kyo, or Kyo had already done something stupid and Kaoru was faced with the consequences. Either or, Shinya knew he'd have to clean up the mess so it was better to be there from the beginning than come in at the end and not know anything about what's going down. Not to mention if Die and Toshiya had been called to help then he needed to be there before anyone else. Who knows what those two numb-skulls would do in all the confusion.

So it was with troubling thoughts that Shinya made his way to Kaoru's apartment, his two precious dogs cuddled in his arms as he walked at a brisk pace. His precious girls had gotten tired on the way over from his speed walking and he didn‘t have time to take them home if he didn't want to be late, so carrying them was both easier and faster.

Coming to the street that the band leader lived on, the tall man was slightly surprised to see Die stomping towards him from the opposite end of the street with a grumpy look on his face. Kaoru had probably interrupted something the older man deemed important, such as a date with some nameless woman, again. Stopping at the steps to the apartment building, Shinya opened his mouth to greet the guitarist but was interrupted as a taxi suddenly pulled up to the street and a black blur came rushing out shouting, "I'm not late! I'm not late!!"

The two band members stared in confusion and wonder as the blur, commonly known as Toshiya, made its way into the building in record time before looking at each other. "Guess we should head in too before we're the ones late." Die offered with a crooked smile. Nodding his head with a small smile, Shinya followed the guitarist inside and up to the second floor. Once they reached the hallway leading to the man's apartment, they both noticed Kaoru standing in the doorway waiting for them, no doubt because Toshiya had warned him that they would be arriving shortly.

“Hey. You’re not drunk,” was the first thing out of Die’s mouth when he saw the lead guitarist standing completely still and no trace of alcohol in his hands or around him.

“Why the hell does everyone think I’m drunk?” Kaoru snarled as he crossed his arms over his t-shirt clad chest and glared at the second man who accused him of being such. “Just get in, sit down and shut up.” He said, cutting off Die before he could even offer up an explanation as to why he thought what he did.

Giving Shinya a curious look, Die shrugged his shoulders when all he received from the man was a soft smile and a command for him to go sit down already before making his way inside the apartment to do just that. He immediately took off his shoes and jacket at the door before placing himself on the couch beside the dark-haired man who was already halfway through a cigarette. The bassist gave him a quick smile and a minuscule wave before resuming focus on his cancer stick.

Following Die’s example, Shinya also took off his jacket and shoes, carefully shifting about with the help of Kaoru so that he didn’t drop either Miyu or Yuyu. Once he was free of his jacket and Kaoru had shut the door firmly, he placed both canines on the floor to allow them free range of the apartment. Everyone was used to having the dogs running through their homes by now since Shinya didn’t like to leave them alone often, so it was common for them to run off to find somewhere warm and quiet to rest.

Making his way further into the room, Shinya took the chair next to the couch before all three turned their attention to their bandleader since the man opted for standing behind the low table separating him from everyone. Everyone couldn’t help noticing that a certain blond singer was not in attendance or expected to be attending.

“All right,” Kaoru began, focusing everyone’s attention on his once more. “I know that I called all you guys here suddenly for something you all might not believe is true, but I assure you it is.”

“Well, why don’t you tell us what it is first, and then we’ll start doubting it.” Toshiya teased from his place on the couch.

“I was getting there.” Kaoru glared before turning his attention to better things such as pacing back and forth in front of everyone. “You’ve all noticed that lately Kyo has been gone more often and seems to be busy all of a sudden right?” A chorus of yes’ answered him. “The reason for this is because Kyo has been trying to pursue a love interest and-”

“Wait, what!?!” Toshiya exclaimed in surprise, instantly sitting up straight as a disbelieving grin spread over his lips. “Kyo’s interested in someone and he’s actually going after them? When the hell did this happen and furthermore--Who!?!”

“Shut up, I’m talking,” Kaoru growled and Toshiya immediately tried to say something else but the bandleader gave him another glare and the bassist hid behind the guitarist with a small yelp of fear. “Right… Back to what I was saying; Kyo has been trying to pursue his love interest these past few days and one of these days I happened to witness his oh-so-stellar way of going about it.”

“Meaning he’s doomed from the start?” Toshiya offered up but quickly, but hid again when Kaoru looked at him, a long finger pointing at the unsuspecting Die.

Giving out a sigh, Kaoru rubbed his forehead as he lowered himself down to sit on the edge of the table. “Yes. That’s what I fear might be the case.”

“So who is this mysterious person Kyo’s suddenly interested in?” Die asked curiously as he slapped the bassist’s hand out of his face when the man tried to silence him. “Maybe we can offer some help or advice for him so he doesn’t screw up?”

“Hell, he could have screwed up already. It is Kyo after all and Kao-Kao did say that it’s been a few days.” Toshiya grinned, not knowing that Kyo had already screwed up just like he predicted.

“True and that’s something else I fear. Kyo doesn’t apologize and I don’t think this guy will let Kyo slide by with that like so many others have before.” Kaoru mumbled to himself but loud laughter from the two men in front of him had him looking up to see what was so funny. Seeing nothing he turned to look at Shinya for his answer, but the drummer just looked at the two laughing men before rolling his eyes and going back to petting Miyu.

“What the hell’s so funny?” Kaoru snapped when both didn’t look to be calming down anytime soon.

“Sorry!” Toshiya gasped from leaning against Die’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Die panted out. “We just couldn’t help it. You said…You said Kyo was after a guy…And we couldn’t help ourselves.” He tried to explain before his laughter picked up again.

“Oh, grow up you two! This is serious.” Shinya admonished when the laughing got to be too much for even him.

“Sorry, Shin-chan, Kao-Kao,” Toshiya apologized with a big smile. “But if Kyo really is after a dude, maybe it's not so bad but we all know that all those relationships never last longer that one single night. Actually…None of his relationships lately last longer than one night.” He thought aloud before shrugging it off. “Do we at least have a name for Kyo’s man?” He snickered.

“Yeah, his name is Ruki and-” But before Kaoru could explain just who Ruki was Toshiya already had eyes popping out of his head and his mouth hanging wide open. And seeing Shinya’s slightly surprised face out of the corner of his eye, Kaoru knew that the drummer had figured out who he was talking about as well.

“Oh~ And the plot thickens,” Toshiya whispered absentmindedly.

“What?” Die asked looking back and forth at every one since he was the only that didn’t seem to know why that name would be important. “Who the hell is Ruki?”

“You dumbass!” Toshiya laughed as he smacked the guitarist on the back of his head. “He’s the waiter that I had Kyo kiss at the club over a week ago. Remember?”

“Oh…OH!” Die gasped when he finally did remember. “Well shit… Guess that kiss was a lot hotter then we thought.”

“That’s not the point Die.” Kaoru sighed with a shake of his head. “Apparently, Kyo ran into him at some café or whatever that’s not too far from the studio and the two started talking. Now Kyo’s infatuated with the man and I don’t think Ruki returns his feelings.”

“How do you know that Kaoru?” Shinya asked.

“I don’t know for sure, but yesterday I found Kyo hiding in a bush spying on the guy, and then afterward he told me they were just going out for lunch before he ran off.”

“Pfft. Kyo’s stalking him.” The bassist snickered but quickly shut up when both Kaoru and Shinya glared at him.

“Okay…So maybe Kyo’s just too shy to ask him out for a real date? Or maybe Ruki doesn’t want to be more than friends right now?” The drummer offered up.

“Yeah…Or hell, maybe the guy’s already in a serious relationship? At least he didn’t tell Kyo to go fuck off.” Die shrugged.

“No, you guys don’t get it.” Kaoru groaned. “People in serious relationships don’t kiss strangers at a club because someone asked and Kyo has never been shy about anything. If he wants it, he’ll have it which worries me.” The bandleader said as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Why? Because Kyo might run up and kidnap Ruki only to take him back to his place to have his wicked way with the man?“ Toshiya asked sarcastically. “I don’t know about that… I’ve seen Kyo naked and if he knows how to work his equipment even just a little bit I don’t think that plan would ever fail him. No matter who the victim is.”

“It is a foolproof plan.” Die agreed with a crooked grin. “I did that the other month to this one hot chick and damn was it—“

“We’re not here to talk about your sexual conquests Die. We’re here to try and figure out a way to stop Kyo from fucking up any chance he has at some happiness.”

“Sheesh, Kaoru. Lay off the power trip for a moment, would ya? Why the hell are you so worried about this guy? We don’t even know if he’s a good guy or not yet. He could just try and use Kyo for his fame or money. Or maybe he’s psychotic whenever people aren’t around?”

“They’d be perfect for each other than, since Kyo’s kinda psychotic too.” Toshiya snickered, nudging at the older man next to him with a wicked grin.

“Not the point,” Die said with a roll of his eyes.

Off in his own world, Shinya was slowly rubbing at his aching temples. He just knew that something bad was going to happen soon and the three idiots before him weren’t going to listen to reason no matter how he worded it. Oh, poor Kyo. If he wasn’t having trouble beforehand he certainly will soon.

“Guys, guys…Guys!” Kaoru yelled when the rhythm guitarist and bassist kept arguing back and forth about stupid details. “Not helping. Anyway…I figured out where Ruki likes to hang out. I was thinking that we could go in as a group and secretly question him about his intentions towards Kyo and see if we can’t also persuade him into giving Kyo a chance.”

“You. Are. A. Genius!” Toshiya exclaimed, happily clapping their amazing leader-sama on the shoulder for knowing just what to do for every situation. “So what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

Giving affirmative words and nods, both guitarists stood up and began making their way towards the door to collect their personals before heading out. Noticing that the drummer hadn’t said anything and was only standing next to the chair Kaoru turned back to Shinya curiously. “Aren’t you coming Shinya?”

“Oh, no… I need to get Miyu and Yuyu home. They’ve been out long enough today and I want to rest before tonight. Besides, I don’t think I want to get mixed up in all this… drama.” Shinya offered as gently as possible, hoping the man wouldn’t jump on his ass for not caring enough about Kyo’s supposed failing love life to accompany them.

“Oh, okay. I’ll tell you about how it went before the show tonight then.” Kaoru offered with a bright smile.

Sighing out in relief Shinya quickly made his way to the door, Die and Toshiya were already waiting outside in the hall for the last member of their party, and he started putting on his jacket and shoes before picking up his two precious girls. Carrying the canines past the two chatting men, Shinya bid everyone a temporary goodbye before rushing to hail a taxi. The moment he was inside the vehicle the drummer was whipping out his phone to text an unsuspecting singer about the others’ plans.

Since he didn’t know where the others were going or how to stop the situation, he figured he could inform Kyo so that he could quickly try and run interference with them so nothing bad happened. Hopefully, he’d stop them altogether, but that was just wishful thinking.

Unfortunately for him and Kyo, the singer had decided now would be a good time to take a nap. They had a show to do later on and Ruki had said he’d be busy so having nothing better to do with his time Kyo was left with his last option. Cursing to himself when the tattooed man didn‘t answer his phone, Shinya left him a quick message hoping that he’d get it sooner rather than later.

~*~*~*~*~

Guilt sucked, no matter how small the amount was, and Ruki was definitely feeling it now. Especially after every time he remembered how he had told the blond yesterday afternoon that he would be busy today when that simply was not the case. Instead, the redhead was currently sitting in the cake shop talking to Miyavi, again.

It was looking to become a commonplace thing now that the two of them shared a common secret, sort of. The man had originally come in to bug Kai since they didn’t have to worry about being seen by anyone important but after a little accident with the flour, he wasn’t allowed back into the kitchen.

Poor Kai almost had a heart attack, judging by the scream Ruki heard him give out when the mess had occurred. No one messed up Kai’s kitchen. And the only excuse Miyavi could offer up at the time was that he was “distracted”. So now, both men were in the infamous corner booth talking.

Well, Miyavi was talking and Ruki was supposed to be listening, but instead, he was off in la-la land thinking about yesterday and the woes of today. Why he had told the other he would be busy, especially since there was nothing to do and he was bored out of his mind, he had no idea. But when Kyo had asked him after they had arrived back at the shop, he ended up giving him the lamest answer because he felt at the time like they should spend a day apart.

It was like he wanted yesterday to have been a real date so badly that know he felt they were obligated to spend at least twelve hours apart to make their next meeting sweeter. And he was so paying for it.

He was already missing the blond immensely, which was making the whole situation worse since Ruki didn’t do well with… It wasn’t pining. He just didn’t like going so long without seeing Kyo. Duh. And it wasn’t like he could call the older man up out of the blue and ask him to hang out. Considering he was supposed to be ’busy’ right now and not available for card games or talking.

Why the hell had he even said that it the first place?

It’s like he couldn’t help himself from giving into his first impulses around the singer. And that could only lead to more trouble and the two had already fought over something silly, they didn’t need Ruki to add more to the stupidity going on around them.

“Ruki~,” Miyavi said in a sing-song voice when he realized the shorter man wasn’t listening to him halfway through his explanation on how one of the buckles of his pants had gotten broken during a photoshoot. “Ruki!”

“Huh? What?” Ruki asked as he spun his head away from the window to face the crazy-haired man. Seeing the disappointed pout on his friend’s face Ruki slowly let out a sigh as he brought his hands up to rub at his face. “Sorry, Miyavi-kun. I just… Never mind.”

“You miss Kyo?” Miyavi offered with a devious grin.

“Yeah,” Ruki smiled gently, not bothering to fight the man over such an obvious fact. “I miss him a lot.”

“Aww, you guys are so cute.” Miyavi gushed and even clasped his hands together in front of him for all of about two seconds before placing both arms on the table, one he used to hold his head up with a fisted hand. “So why isn’t he here today?”

“I told him I was going to be busy today, so he didn’t show up.”

“What?!” The solo artist asked, scandalized. “You’re missing Kyo, yet you told him you’d be busy today so he wouldn’t be here?” At Ruki’s tiny nod, Miyavi sighed and dropped his head to meet with the tabletop with a soft thunk. “Ruki, Ruki, Ruki…”

“What?”

“Nothing, just…That was so sneaky of you!” The man suddenly exclaimed loudly, almost startling Ruki into a heart attack since he had started so low, as well as attracting the attention of everyone in the shop.

He looked at the man in confusion. “What do you mean sneaky?” He wasn’t trying to be sneaky at all, just spoke before his brain could catch up with him.

“You purposely told Kyo you’d be busy so he wouldn’t come around today thus making him long for your presence but not able to receive it. Ah, yes. I know this brilliant trick very well. Kai’s pulled it on me twice already.” The taller man nodded his head with a proud look.

“Umm…Right, but the thing is I didn’t mean to do that to Kyo. You’re only supposed to do that after the first date, but we haven’t had one. We just hung out and went to lunch as _friends_. Then I ended up saying something stupid when he asked what I was doing today.” Ruki sighed out in frustration, not noticing the three men that had just walked into the cake shop and were headed in their direction. “Now I’m worried that I messed things up with Kyo because I told him I was when I wasn’t.”

Hearing the last sentence that Ruki spoke, Kaoru quickly pulled the two men into the closest booth they could sit in without it looking suspicious. Instantly he was straining his ears to hear what Ruki and the unknown male were talking about, especially since their singer was the main topic it seemed.

“Well, if it makes you feel bad just tell him the truth. He probably won’t get mad since it’s no big deal and it’s not like you waited a week to tell him... Unlike what a certain someone did to me once.” Miyavi said with a slight huff at the end.

It’s not like he was upset with Kai for a simple white lie, he could understand wanting to have some free space where no one could bother you, but that still didn’t erase the fact that he had badly wanted to be with the shorter man during that time. Even if that meant him having to sit in the corner and stay silent while watching the other shift about the kitchen as he cooked.

“Miyavi-kun?” Toshiya asked, his head perking up once he recognized the other man’s voice, though he didn’t realize he had spoken out loud until Die was smacking him in the back of the head and Kaoru was glaring at him from across the booth.

“Huh? Toshiya-kun?” Miyavi asked as he spun around to see the older man sitting at a table with none other than Die and Kaoru. “Hey, guys!” He smiled happily, and almost immediately he was coaxing the three to get up out of their booth to come and sit with him and Ruki.

Since none of them knew Ruki, Miyavi opted for switching sides to sit with the redhead while Kaoru and Toshiya took over the booth seat, and Die had pulled up a chair to sit at the end. This also made it easier for the guys to assess Ruki without worrying about him escaping too soon, especially since Die and Toshiya could distract Miyavi while Kaoru probed Ruki for his answers.

“So what brings you guys here?” Miyavi asked with a happy bounce. He was always excited whenever he got to hang out with Toshiya and now was no different.

“We were just walking around aimlessly and decided to come into the first place we spotted and this happened to be it,” Kaoru said easily and so casually with a slow shrug of his shoulders that even Die and Toshiya would have been fooled if they didn’t already know he was lying.

“Ah, that’s cool. Oh! Guys this is Ruki-kun. Ruki this is Die-kun, Toshiya-kun, and Kaoru-san from Dir en grey.” Miyavi introduced, indicating to each person as he said their names and allowed everyone time to say hello. “And of course everyone knows who I am!” He chirped.

“Naa, I don’t remember. Who are you again?” Die teased from the edge he was sitting beside Toshiya. “Was it Mai? No, no… Mimi! That’s it.”

“Funny, Die-kun,” Miyavi said with a mock glare.

“So what were you guys talking about before we interrupted?” Toshiya asked, trying to help get the ball rolling since it would be easier from his position as being a closer friend to Miyavi than either of the guitarists with him.

“Nothing much. Just sharing boy troubles.” The solo artist snickered, and a moment later Ruki was smiling as well as he caught on to the joke.

“Boy troubles? Some guy’s giving you hell?” Kaoru asked curiously while including a small hint of concern, though secretly he felt a little trepidation. If Kyo was getting to be a problem for Ruki already they might not even have a chance to save it.

“Naa, nothing like that,” Miyavi reassured. “Ruki-chan was just telling me the latest news with the guy he’s been hanging out with. I, on the other hand, was whining about not being able to see my Kai-bunny. Y’know… Hoping that he would suddenly overhear our conversation and let me back into the kitchen again!” The tall man ended loudly so that everyone in the shop could hear what he said.

“Well, it’s good to see you and Kai-kun going so strong. Though it’s not surprising he kicked you out of the kitchen, we all know how clumsy you are. I’m sure if you’ve already been in there today it must be a hellish mess.” Toshiya snickered.

“Hey! That’s not true!” The younger man pouted and that started it. Round one.

“So what about you Ruki-kun?” Kaoru asked suddenly, ignoring the two men who were currently trading incidents to see who was clumsier, with Die adding commentary, and thus began the battles of who was dumber. “How’s life been treating ya?”

“Umm, pretty good,” Ruki muttered only loud enough for the older man to hear since he wasn’t too sure about being surrounded by Kyo’s bandmates.

Sure, he probably would have had to meet and talk with them eventually, but being introduced to three of them at once without Kyo being there was not something he was prepared to handle. What if he said something stupid and they banned him from ever talking to them or Kyo again? Not that it would stop him from doing whatever he wanted, but it was the fact that Kyo’s friends and co-workers may not like him.

“Don’t be fooled.” Miyavi cut in all of a sudden. “His life was good, up until he met a certain someone recently… Now it’s going fantastic. Isn’t that right Ruki-chan?” The musician snickered as he nudged the redhead who was currently trying to become one with the wall.

“Shut up Miyavi-kun.” He hissed lowly. “Go… Bother Kimiko-chan at the counter. Maybe she’ll let you sneak back into the kitchen.”

Perking up instantly at that idea, even though he knew it was a ploy to get him to stop him from revealing anything else, Miyavi jumped up and rushed to the counter. Even if he didn’t get to see Kai again until he was off work it was okay for him. He’d just get another cup of hot cocoa and something to snack on while he waited.

Seeing it as a chance to keep Miyavi away from the table long enough for them to do what they need, Kaoru quietly bumped legs with Toshiya. Turning to look at his band leader, the bassist gave him a confused look as the older man kept motioning his head towards the counter before it finally hit him that he was supposed to follow. Jumping up to the follow the man, Toshiya quickly pulled Die out of his chair to tag along as a safety precaution so the rhythm guitarist didn’t ruin anything.

Once everything had quieted down from the three men leaving the table, Ruki nervously glanced at the dark-haired man across the table from him from under his bangs. He was very thankful the other two decided to get up and follow Miyavi when they did, but that still left him with their bandleader and he knew all too well that the older man was difficult to get along with. Or at least from what he could gather from the few magazine articles he‘d read.

“So…” He started, gently biting at his lip as he thought about something to talk about since he decided to open his mouth before he knew what exactly to say. “Umm…”

“Look,” Kaoru said in a very serious tone as he suddenly leaned forward so that he was closer to the other man like he was going to tell him a secret. “The real reason I came in here today was that I wanted to talk to you about Kyo.”

“Oh…O-okay.” Ruki nodded slowly though inside he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. He should have known something bad was going to happen when _three_ of Kyo’s bandmates suddenly show up out of the blue at the cake shop that none of them have ever been to before. It was safe to say he was freaking out inside.

“How do you feel about him?”

Say what? Shaking his head in confusion, Ruki asked the man to repeat himself, for the sentence that he just heard could not be what the man had truly asked. When he repeated the question, Ruki couldn’t help but wonder if this was some new and improved way to slowly torture people through mind games. Kaoru seemed like the type to be good at that.

Shit. How the hell was he supposed to answer this question without looking like some desperate fanboy or an emotionally closed off jackass? “Umm…I haven’t really known him that long. But I guess he’s a friend?”

That’s a safe answer, right? and its true, though only half since he didn’t think telling the man that he was suffering from a schoolboy crush on the singer that was growing with every day he spent with the blond was a good idea. Who knows what’s going on in the other man’s head right now?

He cursed his luck when Ruki finally answered with that nervous response. Maybe Ruki wasn’t too sure of his feelings? Either that or he was worried about something and just wasn’t willing to reveal anything too damning. Miyavi did mention guy troubles earlier; maybe Ruki was just giving him a safe answer to spare him from knowing the truth. That being that he might not like Kyo. “Look…Whatever he said or did. It’s not his fault. He doesn’t understand how normal people operate so please don’t hold anything against him.”

Blinking in confusion again, Ruki gave the dark-haired guitarist a curious look before he attempted to question the man, but he wasn’t done. “He really likes you y’know and I know you might not be happy about it now, but please just go out with him once! He needs to have a real date again…Or if you don’t want to date him, at least fuck him once so he doesn’t feel so bad.”

Whoa! Big warning lights were going off in Ruki’s head now. Kaoru was…telling him to sleep with Kyo because the singer needs it? Glancing out of the corner of his eye hoping for someone or something, anything, to come save him from this awkward situation. Sadly, nothing was jumping out at him.

Seeing the redhead’s increasing distress, Kaoru finally stopped trying to get the man to agree with his ideas. The shorter male looked like he was going to run away at any second. Was he really that against the idea of being with Kyo? Giving a cry of despair and sympathy for his fellow bandmates failed love life to himself, Kaoru figured that it might be a good idea to leave until Die suddenly sat down beside him.

“So what did Kyo do to make you hate him?” The ginger-haired man asked with a serious face. He had been listening to what Kaoru was saying while watching Ruki the entire time.

“What?! I don’t-He didn’t do anything!” Ruki sputtered his mind going everywhere with these questions and demands.

“Come on you can tell us. He’s done something to upset you; otherwise, you would be dating already… Or sleeping together if dating isn’t your thing.” He tried to coax, hoping that he’d give them something to work with.

“Whatever it is, you can tell us.” Kaoru offered solemnly.

“Umm… I have to get away--to go somewhere. Umm… Yeah.” The short man fumbled as he practically jumped out of his seat and rushed to the door. He didn’t know where he was going but so long as it was away from here and Kyo’s friends it was perfect.

Back in the cake shop, Die and Kaoru each let out a hissed curse as they pondered about Ruki’s reaction to them. Worried that the entire relationship was forever doomed since they didn’t realize that the reason the redhead was uncomfortable and jittery was because of them and not how he felt about Kyo.

“This is worse than I thought. Much worse.” Kaoru said gloomily, Die nodded his head pitifully beside him. Neither noticing their bandmate practically skipping back to them with the brilliant news he got from Miyavi about just what was going on between Ruki and Kyo.

~*~*~*~*~

Kyo was going to kill someone. It had to be a random stranger because he couldn’t kill his bandmates no matter how idiotic they were or how mad at them he was at the moment. And at the moment he was very pissed, but now wasn't the time to think about that since he was busy weaving in and out of traffic trying to get to a local park faster than the speed of light. Why? Because when Kyo finally got the message about Kaoru’s planned mission, he only had time to get ready and head to the club before he was too busy to question or bitch at anyone.

Adding more salt to the wound, Kyo had been trying to spot Ruki at the bar throughout their show with no success, so he instead opted for glaring at Kaoru when he wasn't focused on singing. After heading off stage and demanding answers from Shinya, he couldn't get them from Kaoru since he and his two minions were cleverly avoiding him via a crowd of fans, Kyo was finally able to make it to the redhead’s work station only to find out that Ruki wasn’t there, that he was coming in later than usual today.

And being the pessimistic person he was, Kyo was already thinking that Ruki had called in late to work so he wouldn't have to see him. Which lead him down much darker thoughts such as the idea where Ruki would never agree to any talk to him ever again because he thought he might be just as crazy as his friends. Or that no matter what he said Ruki would never agree to try being more than friends, especially after what he might have had to go through earlier. Oh, why didn’t he listened to that little voice in the back of his head that told him he should have gone to see Ruki anyway.

Sure he would have come off as a little too obsessed or stalker-like, but now he could very well have no more Ruki-time. And as odd as it was, Kyo wasn't ready to not to have any more Ruki-time. So now he was rushing to the park after one of Ruki’s co-workers, Kira, who told him that the redhead had said he’d be at the park thanks to her handy phone and its amazing function to send and receive text messages. Something he couldn’t do since he forgot his phone at the apartment adding more to his bad luck streak along with the heavy clouds that had been gathering since before the concert.

Pulling up to the first available parking spot, Kyo quickly jumped off his bike and yanked his helmet off just as the sky’s decided to open up with a semi-heavy shower. Groaning at his misfortune, the blond grabbed his jacket from the compartment after a second thought, hurriedly pulling it on as he walked at a brisk pace down the first path he managed to find in the dark. Thankfully the park was semi-lit from the street lamps otherwise he’d be completely fucked what with his bad eyesight.

Even for normal people, it would have been difficult to spot someone in the middle of the night whilst it was raining, but Ruki gave Kyo a great advantage by wearing white pants that stuck out in the darkness. They were like a beacon to him that he followed as he cut through the trees to reach the area the barman was standing in, right in front of a bench.

Walking over Kyo noticed that the redhead was off in his own world with his eyes closed and his face tilted up towards the sky, just letting the rain soak him. The moment just seemed ironically beautiful to Kyo as he watched the rain hit the man’s pale face and darken his red hair. To think that just before he was so worried about what to say to this man and now that he was standing here it was like all the anxiety disappeared. Like he could just spend all night watching him take in the night rain and thankfully Ruki hadn’t noticed his staring otherwise the calm that settled over them would have been broken too soon for Kyo.

One thing that did stick out to him as he studied the other, something that made him smirk, was the fact that even though he was standing in the rain Ruki’s makeup was still flawless. No doubt the barman had some heavy-duty, water-proof makeup, probably because of where he works. He handled liquids a lot and the club was bound to be a sweaty workplace when there were lots of people. But admiring the strength of his eyeliner or the fact that Ruki looked damned good in his drenched sweater and jeans was not what Kyo came here to do.

Stepping out of la-la land and up closer to the man, Kyo gave himself time to think of something to say that wouldn’t seem too rushed or overly concerned. “Hey,” and here is where he mentally smacks himself.

“Hey,” Ruki smiled as he slowly tilted his head sideways to look at the blond next to him. “What are you doing out here?”

“I could ask you the same." Kyo tried to play it off, but the pointed look Ruki gave him made him feel like he was being scolded by his mother for playing in the dirt and then lying about it when he got home. "I‘m here because… You weren‘t at work today.” He mumbled nervously. Running a hand through his drenched bangs to get them out of his eyes as he tried to find a way to ease into the real reason he was here. “I thought you worked the weekends.”

The redhead nodded with an affirming hum, the small smile that graced the man's pale lips made the singer feel even more nervous and flustered if that was possible. “I’m not opening today so I don’t need to come in until later.”

Giving an approving mutter, Kyo turned his eyes away so he would stop staring at the redhead as they slowly fell into a brief silence. “Look…” The blond started carefully. “If Kaoru or any of the others made you feel uncomfortable today…They weren’t trying to fuck things up. They just think I don’t know how to handle dating normal people. Which I can handle just fine, but that’s not the point. What I mean is, you don't have to do or listen to anything they said and I’ll make sure they keep their noses out of our business so-”

In his rush to get out everything that he had planned to say, and still trying not to make eye contact out of nervousness, Kyo didn't see Ruki stepping closer to him and reaching up for his jacket. It wasn't until he was being yanked by said jacket and his lips captured by familiar soft lips did he even pause in his long rant. Sort of.

“So… Maybe we--We could…” He unconsciously muttered still trying to explain everything against those sweet petals of flesh, but a very soft smack to his cheek had him stopping so that he could focus more on the kiss. 

It wasn’t that passionate or long, just a simple press of lips that was so soft and sweet, but just as amazing as the first kiss they shared. Maybe even more so, but neither of the two were going to put any further thoughts into it aside from labeling it as a nice kiss. Why ruin the moment with unnecessary thoughts?

Pulling back slowly, Ruki brought a hand up to brush Kyo's bangs out his face for him since they were obscuring his vision. A sly smirk spreading across his face as he spoke, “As much as I like you fumbling around to explain why your friends are weird, I figured you ought to know that I don’t care about what your friends say or do in the least.” He laughed as he leaned in so their foreheads rested against each other.

“Well that’s good, I was kind of worried--” He sighed in relief before he remembered something. “Did you just smack me earlier?” The blond asked, trying to muster up the rage needed to be upset at the redhead, but he was just too amused to do it. And judging from the huge grin on Ruki’s face he found it just as amusing as well.

“You wouldn’t shut up. Most people shut up when they’re being kissed, but you like being the exception don’t you?”

“Not all the time.” He defended and to back up his claim he pulled the smirking redhead forward for another kiss. And another. And another... And one last kiss for good measure.

"You're trying to spoil me aren't you?"

"Why, is it working?" Kyo smiled at hearing Ruki laugh again. Should it feel this good holding someone he barely knew? Was it right to be happy to hear his voice again, to see him smile? Well right or not, that's how Kyo felt and no one else had ever made him feel anything this strongly until now. "Ruki?"

"Hmm?" The redhead mumbled from his resting place on Kyo's shoulder. Who would have thought that Kyo would be the perfect stand to lean on and hold? He was so warm and strong like he was made for supporting Ruki.

"You're really not bothered by what Kaoru said?"

Even though he shouldn't, Ruki could help but smile at how nervous Kyo sounded at the moment. "No, I'm not bothered by it. If I was, I would have told you so."

"Oh, okay." Kyo nodded. Wondering to himself if now was a good time to ask him out on a date or not. Maybe the timing was bad. Well of course it was bad. Three of his bandmates just tried to force Ruki into sleeping with him earlier today and asking him out now would probably be the thing that finally pushes Ruki away. So he should wait, right?

While Kyo was drowning in his inner turmoil, Ruki was busy floating on cloud nine because he was in a position that hundreds of fangirls would be killing to be in right now. How lucky could a person get to be standing there being held by Kyo in such a sweet manner that Ruki was worried he'd start tearing up. Thankfully the rain was helping to cover that and if he did start crying his make-up wouldn't run either. Now if only they could stay like this forever it would be perfect, but sadly Ruki knew he had to leave soon. His shift would be starting and he still had to get back to his apartment to change.

Letting out a small sigh that caught Kyo's attention, Ruki reluctantly began to pull away from Kyo. "Thanks for checking up on me. Umm, but... I have to head in for work now. So," He mumbled, biting at his bottom lip as he stepped back a bit. Hoping that any moment Kyo would say something that would stop him from leaving, but that was just wishful thinking. Kyo had to have something to say right? After those kisses they shared earlier, Kyo had to feel something right or maybe not as strongly as Ruki but he still felt something. Right?!

Not knowing what to say, Kyo could do no more than watch as Ruki continued to step further away from him with a defeated look. It was sickening and frightening how he was already wishing he could be holding the redhead again just to soothe away whatever was upsetting him, and yet it made his heart feel lighter knowing he was feeling it. And here he was going mess things up again because he couldn't ask a simple question. Maybe Kaoru was right? Maybe he really couldn't handle dating a normal person. But no, that was wrong. He knows it's wrong, that he's stronger than this.

Seeing that Kyo wasn't going to say anything more, Ruki nodded his head slowly, "Well, I guess I'll see you around then... Bye, Kyo." He said sadly, turning to head towards the street as fast as he could until a hand on his arm stopped him. When he finally turned to look back at the older man he was instead met by a rush of jumbled words.

"You, me, have a date. Tomorrow." Seeing the utterly lost and confused look, Kyo shook his head to clear his mind of all the loose thoughts. "I meant to say. Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?" There. He had said it and it only took almost all his will to do it. Hell, he was even slightly out of breath and sweaty.

"I... Umm... Date, as in how?" Ruki couldn't help but ask. Sure, it was exactly what he had been after, what he wanted more than anything. But it was still hard to believe that Kyo would ask him out on a date.

"Date as in, I pick you up at your place and take you to go eat somewhere nice and we'll do something else either before or after dinner with the intent of getting you to like me as more than a friend. That kind of date."

"I didn't think you were actually going to explain." Ruki laughed nervously as he ran a hand through his hair before facing Kyo again. This time he had a wide smile spread across his lips that brightened up the area around them and made Kyo's heart skip a beat. "Well, in that case... I accept."

"Really?" Kyo gasped, seeing the younger man nod the singer couldn't help but release a small laugh or the impulse to pull the man closer to him for a small kiss. Which turned into two, then three. Finally, Ruki had no choice but to separate them. Not that he wanted to, but if he was ever going to get to work today he needed to leave now.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kyo mumbled. It was so unlike him to be so needy. Where the hell did his ”badass, I'm a loner” attitude go? Hell, he didn't even know when he stopped acting like himself anymore.

"Well, we could always just meet up at the club. I need to head home and change anyway and so do you." Ruki smiled as he poked the other man's leather-clad chest.

"Do you want me to give you a lift to your place?"

"Well, that would be nice. Plus you could find out where I live for tomorrow night."

"All right then." Kyo grinned as he started pulling Ruki in the general direction where he had parked. Or at least the area where he thought he parked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for those waiting for the next part of Text. I'm currently stuck in another writer's block concerning a certain interlude I have. After Prank War finishes, my next interlude is going to be quite the roller coaster that I'm not sure I'm emotionally and mentally prepared to write just yet.
> 
> Spoiler alert: it has to do with Ruki's parents. SHHHHHH!!!!!!
> 
> In the meantime, I figured more OUaK couldn't hurt to keep you guys feed with Kyo/Ruki cuteness! ^_^ Hope you're all doing well and staying safe out there!!

The day could not have been more perfect. Or maybe it was the fact that Ruki was imagining everything was perfect from the moment he woke up. Being on cloud nine would do that to a person because even though to him it was a perfect morning. Reita couldn't say the same thing. Mostly because he had to catch the things Ruki was knocking over as he rushed from one end of the apartment to the other trying to get the place as clean as possible whilst babbling to himself about what to wear today. Why? Reita had no idea, but he did enjoy watching the younger man run around in just a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Whoa!" The tall blond screamed as he was shoved out of the way from where he was standing in the hall to come face to face with the wall. Grunting in annoyance, Reita watched Ruki trying to juggle a basket of clothes on his hip while he shifted and put miscellaneous things into their proper places.

"Y'know, if you keep doing everything at once you'll end up hurting yourself or having an accident." He snapped or at least tried to snap at the other, but the redhead wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

And the blond was right. Ruki definitely wouldn't be able to hear anything that his friend was saying, or see how he was going behind his back to upright the things he knocked over with his twitching hands or the basket attached to his side. No, he had more important things to worry about; like the fact that he needed to do something different with his hair. Maybe he should cut it or dye it? It had been a while since the last time he had colored it. And what was he going to wear tonight? He knew that Kyo had planned to take them to dinner and he had mentioned doing something afterward, but without knowing what all was going down he couldn't dress appropriately.

"Oh, my god!" Ruki gasped as he lifted his hand to grasp onto his hair.

Hearing his worried gasp, Reita looked over from his place on the couch. Seeing the “I'm about to have a mental break-down” look on the man's face, the blond sighed as he stood up to investigate. "Okay. What's the problem now--OW!" The older man screamed as the shorter male dropped the heavy basket on his barefoot.

"Huh?" Ruki blinked when he heard the yell, it was right next to him after all and turned to find his best friend standing on one leg while he soothed his now red foot. "What happened to your foot Rei?"

Even though it was the perfect chance for him to scream and rant at the other, and for a much as he wanted to at that moment, the blond held back. Mostly because he knew Ruki wouldn't believe him anyway, plus he had no way of knowing how long he'd have the redhead's attention before he remembered whatever crisis he was suffering from. And it was so frustrating to have to pause mid-rant and wait to gain your victim's attention again.

"Nothing Ru, just ran into the basket is all." He smiled as convincingly as his darkening mood would allow. "But y'know, I was wondering... Why the hell are you cleaning the apartment like a bunch of hyper-allergic kids are going to be visiting?"

“Uh, well… I, uh…” he stumbled.

He had no idea just how to tell his best friend that he’s cleaning the apartment because he’s going on a real date with Kyo of Dir En Grey tonight and he’s hoping that the singer might want to come to the apartment to spend more time together. He wasn’t looking to have sex on the first date, but he still wanted the place to be clean. If not then he’d be worried about it throughout the date and he didn‘t need the distraction while he was with the vocalist. But telling Reita all that, nope, not happening – maybe not ever.

“All right, fine.” Reita sighed as he rubbed his forehead. If Ruki wasn’t going to tell him then he wasn’t going to twist his arm to get it out. “But if you’re going to clean the hell out of this place just makes sure you leave my room alone. I’ve got to get ready for work now and I don’t want to get back to see you cleaned so much your hands fall off.” He smirked as he ruffled the redhead hair like a little kid.

“Hey! Don’t mess up my hair!” Ruki growled as he tried to straighten his hair even though it wasn’t styled or anything, it was still annoying having to fix his hair after having someone rub his head. He wasn’t five anymore and he didn’t need his hair matted when he finally got down to styling it later on.

“See you later then Ru,” And with that Reita quickly tried to rush to his room unsuspectingly to lock himself in for the next half an hour.

No, he did not like getting ready to go to work at a silly bread shop, but right now anything was better than hanging around Ruki when he was in one of his obsessive-compulsive moods. The last time it got that bad, Reita’s entire room was spotless and he wasn’t able to find anything for days. That’s a lot of wreckage to create while looking for your belt.

As the saying goes; ‘Out of sight, out of mind.’ is exactly what happened with Ruki. The moment the tall blond wasn’t in the room talking to him, he forgot all about him being in his room and he made sure that every nook and cranny of the entire living room and the kitchen was clean.

Though every so often, whenever he would get bored with his toys, Koron would follow Ruki around the apartment to check out whatever he was cleaning at the time. The sight was heartwarming to the redhead as he watched the small pup try and attack a few dust bunnies that seemed to be running away from him. But the pup’s energy was nothing compared to Ruki’s and after some time he ended up falling asleep with his chew toy before Ruki had even finished half of the kitchen.

Once those two were finished he made his way down the small hall to the bathroom to begin focusing on reorganizing all the multiple bottles of hair care products and make-up. Now that he thought about it, between the two of them… They had enough supplies to make their bathroom pass for a beauty salon. Maybe he should hide some of the bottles under the sink so if Kyo ever comes in he doesn’t think Ruki’s a woman in disguise or something.

Thankfully he didn’t have to clean his bedroom. Mostly because it was always clean, but also because there wasn’t going to be any visiting of the bedroom tonight. But that still left him with two problems. One, being that it was only two in the afternoon and he had nothing to do, and the other being the fact he still had to find the right outfit tonight.

“Reita!” Ruki practically wailed as he pounded on his friend’s door, waking the sleeping canine up in the process. “I need help! Where are you?”

“Well if you stop attacking the door, I could open it.” His best friend laughed, finally unlocking and opening the piece of wood separating them once he was sure Ruki wasn’t going to fly off the handle. “So what is it you need help with Mr. Rabid?”

“I still need to pick an outfit for tonight and I need your opinion to make sure it looks good because I’m not leaving unless I am.” Ruki huffed.

“But you always look good,” Reita said without thought and the moment the blush appeared on Ruki’s face he knew he needed to change the subject. “I mean. You always know just what to wear, so don’t worry so much. I’m sure whatever you pick out will look great on you.”

And because if Reita has to sit here and watch Ruki dress up to go see someone else he was certain he would lose his temper. He was already upset, knowing that the redhead wasn’t going to tell him who he was seeing, and it was obvious he had a date tonight. Why did Ruki have to find someone new after all that time he spent saying he’d never date again?

“Thanks, Rei! I’ll see you tonight!” Ruki chirped happily, breaking the blond out of his thoughts so that he would watch the shorter man run back to his room, that little midget dog following at the heel. It like he was watching him walk out of his life, but that couldn’t be true. He wouldn’t let that happen and neither would Ruki.

Sighing to himself, Reita opted instead for leaving for work early. Spending any more time with the other man was proving to be just too much today. And that was very worrisome to him.

Inside his room, Ruki was leaning against the wall beside his room listening as his best friend left the apartment to head to work almost two hours early. He hated that he was making his friend upset, hated it so much but there was nothing he could do. At least not when Reita wouldn’t tell him what was bothering him. Instead, the two kept suffering these intense silences and awkward moments that made Ruki want to pull out his hair sometimes. Hopefully whatever was bothering the tall man would soon be out in the open, and they could talk to each other again like they used to.

Pushing himself off the wall, the redhead took one last looking into the hall before picking up Koron to bring him to the bathroom. “Well I know I need a bath and I think someone else does too, don’t you?” He gushed to the barking dog, who had his tail wagging a mile a minute.

~*~*~*~*~

It wasn’t so bad, right? People forget things all the time, right? So it wasn’t so bad that even though he had dropped Ruki off at his apartment last night so that he would remember where it was, he still forgot in the end?

Okay, so maybe it was a little bad that he couldn’t remember what street or even what part of town the redhead lived in, but it wasn’t his fault. At the time when Ruki was giving him directions to his place, Kyo was more worried about the man himself. So really he should get a gold star for that performance because for once he was listening to everything someone was saying to him. Not half or barely a word, like he usually did with every other conversation.

Which was another thing to add to the list of things that were changing about him, and that list was growing at an uncomfortably fast rate. Something that was both frightening and exciting at the same time and he loved it. He knew he should be resenting it and fighting against it with all his might, but… It just felt so right. Like this was the person he was supposed to be, who he had been searching for. And he only got that way when he was around the redhead.

So with all that… It wasn’t too bad that he had to text the man to tell him that he wanted them to meet up at the cake shop, right? Of course, it had to be a text message because Kyo was not prepared to talk to Ruki just yet. But at least he was brave enough to admit, to himself that is, that he couldn’t remember the way and found a smart solution to the problem before it was too late. Getting lost trying to find the place was not high on his list of things to do today.

Nodding his head, Kyo checked himself over one last time to make sure he didn’t forget anything. He had pants and a shirt on, and they were clean too, his shoes were by the door along with his jacket, keys, and wallet. All that was left was to put them on and head out. Though it wasn’t until he was walking past the bathroom that he realized he hadn’t brushed his teeth or even his hair. At least he remembered to shower earlier.

In his rush to get himself ready, why he was rushing when he still had an hour before they had to meet up, he didn’t know, but he felt like he should rush so he did. A very bad idea since he ended up dropping everything at least once and he found that toothpaste can bounce off the wall and hit you back if you throw it hard enough. Plus he almost suffocated himself when he tried to put on cologne and ended up with half the bottle on himself and the counter.

It is from that day on that he swore off cologne all together. Simple things should not be difficult to handle, especially not for a lazy man who hardly bothers with them anymore. It was so… frustrating that he wanted to look good for tonight. He couldn’t even remember the last time he put forth effort into his looks just to please someone else. And of course, the one time he needed his hair to behave is the day it decides it’ll defy the laws of gravity just because it could.

“Stupid hair,” He grumbled angrily as he stomped his way through his home, shoving his feet into his shoes and yanking on his jacket at the door before slamming it shut behind him.

It took about all of two seconds before Kyo opened the door again to grab his nearly forgotten phone… and wallet… and his keys. Jesus. Before, once again, slamming the door behind him and properly locking it. Muttering to himself under his breath about his own stupidity, Kyo bypassed the elevator in favor of taking the stairs down to the parking garage. He was never patient enough to wait for the elevator.

Almost an hour later, he was parking his bike beside the small cake shop cursing the city traffic harshly as he made his way towards the glass doors leading inside. Stepping through the entrance, Kyo quickly scanned the large diner for a certain redhead and found him standing at the counter sipping at his cup and talking to the woman behind the counter.

Before he even knew it Kyo was walking up and sliding to lean against the counter right up next to the younger man. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Was the first thing that popped out of his mouth.

Startled by the older man’s sudden appearance and even stranger question, Ruki spluttered his sip of tea he had been taking thankfully back into his cup. Coughing and choking for a brief moment since he had oh, so attractively, ended up snorting his drink when he heard the oddball question.

"W-what?" He finally managed to croak out in between coughs and snickers, grabbing a napkin to wipe up the drink that had smeared over his lips and dripped on his hand.

"Just answer the question."

Giving the older man a raised eyebrow as his only procrastination, Ruki threw away his balled-up napkin without looking. "No. Not really. Why?"

"Wait here then, I'll go walk by again."

"Oh, my-" Ruki cried out with a loud laugh as he placed a hand over his mouth to try and quiet his laughter. "Wh-what the fuck's with the corny pick-up line?" He gasped out.

"Well, I was thinking that since most of my bandmates are convinced I'm using super corny pick-up lines and bullying to get you to date me, I figured it wouldn't hurt to use one so that there would be some truth to it. Just so they wouldn't feel so bad." Kyo smirked.

"Well, as...Nice as that is, I never would have imagined you of all people ever using that line on anyone?" Ruki smiled.

"Yeah, me neither, but y'know..." He shrugged casually as he cocked his head to the side. "I figured it wouldn't hurt, plus I did get an interesting reaction out of you." At this Ruki snorted as he tried to hide his amused face behind his cup. "At least I know a great way to break the silence or tension if we ever have an awkward moment."

"Yeah," The redhead chuckled as he swept his bangs out of his face, placing his cup down on the counter. " Watching me choke on my drink is a great way to break any silence or tension. Hopefully next time you'll wait until I'm not taking a drink or eating anything... Y'know, just so I don't die."

"I wouldn't let you die," Kyo said with a bit too much seriousness in his voice that surprised both of them. Feeling a blush creeping up on his face, Kyo quickly looked away for a moment before clearing his throat. "So, umm... You ready to go?"

Nodding his head Ruki quietly followed Kyo out the door trying hard not to blush or do anything else silly or embarrassing. Or at least not doing anything that he couldn’t control. Like how right now he had such a strong urge to hold Kyo’s hand, but since they were in public he wasn’t going to try.

“You look… Umm, very nice tonight.“ Kyo fumbled, trying not to make it sound like he was calling Ruki feminine or that he looked girly. Because he certainly didn’t. He looked damned good but he wasn’t sure if saying something like that was being too forward. Ah, fuck it. He was Kyo of Dir En Grey and he said whatever the hell he was thinking. “Actually, you look really hot.”

It was simply impossible not to blush around Kyo, Ruki thought as his face turned a bright red at the blond’s blunt words. Sure lots of people have paid him comments, but none of them had ever been as frank as Kyo just now. “Uh, thanks. And since we’re being completely honest here, I have to say that you look really hot yourself.”

“Sorry,” The tattooed man mumbled as he scratched his neck. “It’s a nervous habit of mine.”

“Why are you nervous?” Ruki asked curiously. He was kind of obligated to ask considering that not many people get the chance to say they made the man beside him nervous. Normally it’s the other way around.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kyo pulled out his keys and passed Ruki a helmet before grabbing his own. “I guess because I’ve never dated a guy before, so I honestly have no idea what to do. So if I fuck up on anything, I’m sorry ahead of time.”

“You’re doing fine so far. Don’t worry so much and just be yourself.” Ruki offered as he placed a gentle kiss on Kyo’s cheek before quickly putting on his helmet so that the blond couldn’t see his red face.

Smiling to himself, the singer stared at Ruki for just a moment longer before putting his helmet on and mounting the back. Within seconds they were zoomed down the road, towards the restaurant he had picked out for tonight. Like the Chinese restaurant they had lunch at a few days ago, this restaurant was just as small and quaint, that sold a wide variety of food.

Stepping up to the host stand, the hostess behind the podium immediately grabbed two menus and lead them towards the back of the place to a secluded and somewhat dark corner. It screamed Kyo’s corner, Ruki thought with a smile as they sat down and waited for their ordered drinks to be brought to them.

“Now before anything happens tonight, I want to make it very clear that I’m paying today,” Kyo said firmly as he gave a pointed look at Ruki when he tried to play it off with an innocent smile. “So no sneaking off to pay the bill or cheating at children’s games to win.”

“Hey! I did not cheat. You just suck at the game.”

“I do not suck at Rock, Paper, Scissors. I only lost because you cheated and read my mind.” Kyo defended, egging Ruki on more and more.

“Uh, huh. This coming from a man you held my hand back so that he could win at Speed.” Ruki mocked glared. “Right.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kyo grumbled as he hid behind his menu, though it was mostly to hide the wide grin he was sporting.

“You’re a bad liar.” Ruki snickered as he looked down at that the laminated paper in front of him.

Just like their lunch days ago, the two easily fell into conversation with each other as if they had known each other for a lot longer than a few weeks. Though they mostly stayed on impersonal topics such as work, the club, and how Kyo knew the owner so well. That was until Kyo turned the conversation in an entirely new direction.

“I really like you, y’know?“ He mumbled in such a low voice that Ruki almost didn’t hear him if it wasn’t for the small silence that had been surrounding them.

“Uh. I, umm…“

“I’m not exactly sure what I feel yet, but I know I like you. And… I would like to get to know you more so I can figure out just what I feel.“ Ruki was completely stunned, he could do nothing more than stare in wonder as Kyo continued lowly, nervously shifting his food back and forth on his plate. “I’ve never felt like this about anyone else before.”

At that last sentence, the blond glanced up at the younger man and Ruki’s brain stopped thinking altogether. “I really like you too, Kyo. I think you’re a great guy and very different than what everyone says. I’d also like the chance to get to know you more. If that’s okay?”

“It’s okay. It’s very okay.” Kyo grinned before leaning over the table to grant the slightly taller man a simple kiss on the lips.

After that, the two didn’t know what to say, so they just opted for remaining in comfortable silence until finally they had finished eating and Kyo had paid as he had threatened to do earlier. They both agreed that the next date Ruki would plan and also pay for, even though secretly Kyo didn’t like the idea very much but he’d have to get over it.

Walking outside into the slightly chilly air, Ruki took a moment to take in a breath of cool air. Oh how much he wanted to pull out a cigarette to smoke. He missed the smoke filling his lungs and the familiar feeling of holding one of those cancer sticks but he had promised his friends he’d quit and he was trying to stick to it as long as possible. Though now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen Kyo with a cigarette either in all the time they’ve spent together.

“Since I didn’t plan out this date, I figured we could just walk around the block until either we find something else to do or want to head home. Do you mind?” Kyo cut into his thoughts suddenly.

Turning to look at the man, Ruki couldn’t help but find Kyo to look so handsome and cute as he stood there staring at the ground and kicking the loose rocks as he waited for his answer. His hands were balled up at his sides tightly until he seemed to notice and shoved them into his pocket. Curious about his silence the older man finally glanced up at him with intense brown eyes.

“I’d love to,” Ruki whispered without much thought. Not knowing what else to say the two began walking down the street side by side. That was until Ruki’s thoughts went back to Kyo no longer smoking. “So when did you quit smoking?”

Looking over at his walking companion, Kyo gave him a curious stare before turning back to face forward. “Only a couple of months. I’ve tried quitting many times but I never stick to it for long. So far this is the longest I’ve gone without a cigarette, so I know soon I’ll break and start again.”

“Ah, sounds like me.” Ruki laughed and when he saw the blond look over at him, he decided to continue. “I’ve been trying to quit smoking as well. Mostly because my friends are forcing me to quit. But it’s an on and off thing for me. Sometimes I can go a month without smoking and other days I can’t go a day without it.”

“Hn,” The singer hummed in agreement. “My band is also forcing me to quit, but I can understand why. My voice has suffered enough from all sorts of illnesses, I don’t need to add lung cancer and every other disease that comes with smoke.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Your voice has gotten a lot better once you stopped smoking so much.” Ruki nodded.

That perked Kyo’s interest. “So you listen to our band? You never told me.”

“Well,” The redhead blushed and turned his face away so the older man couldn’t see it. “Who honestly hasn’t listened to you guys? You’re one of Japan’s best rock bands. Kind of hard to live in the twenty-first century and not know your music.” He huffed.

Letting out a low chuckle, one that sent shivers down Ruki’s spine, Kyo took his hand out his pocket before wrapping his arm around the younger man’s waist and pulling him closer to himself. “I was only teasing you.”

“I know. I didn’t mind.” He muttered as he slowly put his arm around the blond as well. Not sure if he was allowed to or not.

“Good,” Kyo nodded, tightening his arm around Ruki. “Because according to my friends I’m going to pick on you, tease you, and pretty much bully you all the time. So look out,” he smirked.

“Pfft.” The taller man snorted with a roll of his eyes and the two just continued talking as they walked down the street.

Every so often there would be a lull in their talk, but it would never last too long before they were telling each other about something else. And before either of them knew it hours had passed in that manner. It wasn’t until Ruki received a text message from Reita asking where he was, that the two realized they were walking circles around the restaurant.

"Maybe it'd be a good idea for us to head back?" Kyo mumbled as he finally glanced at the redhead’s phone to check the time, his eyes nearly falling out when he noticed it was a little after midnight. Had they just been walking around and talking _that_ long?

Glancing down to the bottom right corner of his screen to see the time himself, Ruki gave a sheepish smile when he saw that they had been walking around for nearly four hours talking about pointless things. It would explain why it was a lot colder than before, and his feet were beginning to hurt.

"Yeah, I think that might be a good idea. You mind giving me a lift to my apartment again?" He asked nervously, biting at his bottom lip as he waited for Kyo’s answer. His hand was already itching to place itself back around the man that had been keeping it warm.

“Sure, come on.” The singer smiled as he grabbed Ruki’s pale hand and pulled him towards his bike. “You might have to give me directions again because I kind of forgot how to get there.”

“Ah, ha! So that’s why you wanted to meet up at the cake shop.“ Ruki exclaimed proudly. Yes, he was secretly curious about the _real_ reason behind the change in plans, not that he minded, but he was curious about everything. However, seeing Kyo’s embarrassed look Ruki decided to change topics. “Sure, I don’t mind. You are giving me a free ride home after all.”

“That’s true. I’ll have to keep that in mind the next time I need to blackmail you.” He teased, which earned him a gentle smack on his shoulder from his traveling companion.

Thankfully it didn’t take them as long as Kyo thought it would to get to Ruki’s place. Now that he was paying attention to streets and signs, he found that Ruki only lived about ten minutes from him. Something which would definitely come in handy later on.

Parking his motorcycle in front of the building the younger man had pointed out, the blond slowly climbed off the bike behind the barman and followed him up to the entrance. Stepping into the brightly lit and much warming lobby, Ruki turned around to face Kyo biting at his lip once more.

“You really should stop that.” The tattooed man mumbled as he unconsciously brushed his thumb over the taller man’s bottom lip to release it from its temporary prison.

“Can’t help it.” Ruki blushed as he stepped closer to Kyo. “So do you have work tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” The blond nodded, transfixed by the contact covered eyes before him. “You?”

“No, I got today and tomorrow off.”

“I guess I’ll call you tomorrow after I get off work then?” The singer asked, knowing that he was going to do it whether he had permission or not.

“Sure.” Ruki smiled, his heart practically leaping into his throat in happiness. “You need to be getting home though. It’s really late.”

“Okay,” And with that, Kyo pulled the younger man to him for the real kiss he had been wanting since the moment he saw him in the cake shop earlier.

Humming in contentment, Ruki reached up to hold Kyo’s face as he was held around the waist in return, pressing himself closer to the older man. Knowing he couldn’t spend all night kissing the taller male as he wanted, the vocal artist finally pulled back so that they could breathe properly.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow then?” He asked once more to make sure, and when he got a nod in return he gave him a small peck on the lips before pulling them apart entirely. “Bye.” He muttered and quickly left. It was getting to be too addictive to hold and kiss Ruki and he knew one day he really wouldn’t be able to let go.

Sighing in bliss, Ruki stood watching the door minutes after Kyo had left just trying to collect up the puddle of goo he had become enough to make it up to his apartment. Easier said than done, but he managed to do it and he knew that all day tomorrow he’d be on cloud nine once more. Not to mention permanently attached to his phone all of tomorrow. Oh, he needed to talk to Kai or Miyavi now.


	14. Chapter 14

Now, this is getting ridiculous. Ever since Ruki came home, very late, Sunday night he had been smiling a lot and sighing every ten minutes. It was starting to drive Reita up the wall. Yesterday was just a complete nightmare because, for the short amount of time that he was home, he had finally given up and ran away to Uruha's, his best friend had been acting like a love-struck puppy. Including walking around in a daze, muttering to himself, giggling insanely one moment and then being perfectly normal the next, and of course the sighing. It also didn't help that yesterday afternoon when Ruki finally got that phone call he had been waiting for he had stayed on the phone for _hours_.

Reita knew quite well that Ruki could talk your ears off if you let him; everyone who became friends with the young man knew that. Which is why no one called him because then you gave him the perfect excuse to talk, and that short demon of a man would use it to its fullest. And he did. It was reaching one in the morning by the time his control had snapped and he had to tell Ruki to get off the phone or he'd kill him for the lack of sleep.

Their walls were not very thick, and you wouldn't think someone as shy and jittery as Ruki could talk that much or that loud, but it was possible. Afterward, when he finally could get some sleep, Reita couldn't help feeling sorry for whoever had made the mistake of calling Ruki last night. The poor person probably couldn't hear right anymore.

Thankfully today was a blessed day off work for the older man, so losing a bit of sleep didn't hinder his mood. Not when he had a chance to stay home all day and relax. Just laying about on the couch in his pajamas and eating junk food while watching every movie he'd collected over the years. But he just couldn't enjoy the day to its fullest. No! Instead, he and Koron, his newly appointed best friend for the time being, were trying to watch his movie. _Trying_ being the keyword here and it was getting increasingly difficult to do even that.

Why? Because on the other end of the couch was the embodiment of annoyance known to many as a Ruki. Honestly, it wouldn't have been so bad if the shorter man had just sat there daydreaming to himself, his head turned away so he didn't have to see that crazy smile out of the corner of his eye, but he had to keep sighing. Those are what was truly killing him. Because it doesn't matter who you are or how zoned out you can get, those little breaths of air that came from beside you like clock-work were not to be ignored. Not to mention, Reita was very fearful for Ruki's phone.

When the redhead had sat down earlier to supposedly join them for the movie binge, he had also set his phone down on the table right in front of him and began his hour-long staring contest with it. Reita was beginning to wonder if Ruki's contacts had dried out yet, or finally molded themselves to his eyes with how much he was staring. There couldn't have been but maybe a handful of blinks that he saw happen in all that time. And any moment now the blond was sure that the phone was going to ring and when it did, Ruki was going to leap up and just maul the damned thing to hell and back. Seriously, it was starting to creep him out.

Rolling his eyes, Reita tried to go back to watching his favorite movie when he caught the red flashing numbers on the DVD player. "Hey, Ruki?" He asked with a smile of relief. When no response came he glared at the younger man before reaching over to smack the barman on the leg.

"Huh?" Ruki blinked at the sudden slap.

"Don't you have work today?" Reita asked as he pointed to the clock that read 6:45 p.m.

"Oh, shit I'm going to be late!" The redhead screeched, practically flying off the couch and down the hall to his room.

Giving out a loud breath of relieved air, Reita kicked his legs up to be fully stretched out on the couch. A slight shift to put the small pup in a better position on his chest, and he could finally settle in to re-watch the same movie for the third time. The only disturbance he had after that was a few thumps coming from the backroom and then the final slam of the front door as the youth rushed out of the apartment. "That's much better, isn't it Koron?" He smirked, scratching the Chihuahua behind the ear briefly.

~*~*~*~*~

“All right. That was good Toshiya.” Kaoru called out as he saved the recording of the piece the bassist had been working on for most of today and part of yesterday.

“It was good?” Toshiya asked with a cheery smiled as he swung his bass over his shoulder to rest on its stand before coming to look over Kaoru's shoulder at the song displayed on the screen.

“Yep. I think you’re done for today.” The older man nodded. Moving the new song to a folder on the computer with the other unfinished songs in the making. “Oh, and on your way out can you stop in the other room and tell Kyo he’s done for today too?”

“Sure thing Kao-Kao. Hey, I’m going out for dinner and drinks wanna come?” The taller man asked as he set about unhooking and wrapping up the cables he used.

“Naa, I have a few ideas to work through before I’m ready to leave. But you go on ahead.” He waved off and he set up the recorder along with the soundboard again for another song.

“All right fine.” Toshiya shrugged and he placed his bass in its rightful placed before grabbing his personals to head out. “I’m taking the midget with me though.”

Smiling at the insult to their singer, Kaoru waved the man off once again before he disappeared entirely. Heading over to the breakroom just down the hall from their recording room, Toshiya opened the door without knocking spotting the blond easily since he was the only one in the room. Waiting for the man to stop writing in his notebook, Toshiya took the time to put on his jacket and think up a form of blackmail to get Kyo to come with him without a fight.

“What do you want Toshiya?” The singer grumbled from his hunched position.

“Kaoru says you have to come with me to get food and drinks.” The bassist smiled evilly.

Looking up from his work, Kyo gave his long time friend a questioning glare for a good measure. Completely unfazed, Toshiya continued to stand there with that stupid smile of his, not cowing to Kyo’s harsh glare, until the blond gave in with a sigh. Kaoru had already told him to leave hours ago but he wasn’t ready to go home just yet. Besides, the guitarist did always seem to know when he hadn’t eaten that day, so it wasn’t that far fetched for him to send Toshiya in his place to make sure he ate.

“I’ll agree to dinner, but nothing else.”

“Nope, you’re going out for dinner and drinks. It’ll be a real date just like old times!” The younger man gushed in fake enthusiasm that made the blond’s eyebrow twitch.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes, damn it and if you say no again I’ll throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the bar!” Toshiya glared, daring Kyo to test his threat. And he’d do it too. If he wasn’t so afraid that Kyo would attack him if he tried grabbing for him.

“Uh, no.”

“Damn you.” Toshiya hissed affectionately. “Just a few drinks, please? We can even go to the club that your little lover works at instead of my favorite bar!”

When the singer didn’t immediately say no, the bassist knew he had caught him. Any time Kyo needed a chance to think was a sure sign that he wanted to do what you said, but he was going to resist first.

“Fine, but I’m not drinking.” The blond said and stood up to collect himself while Toshiya blinked stupidly. Stepping over to the door, Kyo opened it and turned back to see the taller man was still gaping at him. “Are you coming or not? Cause I‘m sure as hell not paying for this trip.”

Snapping out of his daze, Toshiya automatically squeaked out a small ‘yes, sir’ before following the singer out of the building. That is until the man finally realized what Kyo had said earlier. “Hey! I’m not paying for everything here, y’know?!”

“You were the one that asked me out for this little date, so you have to pay.” The blond smirked.

“I’m not putting a hole in my pocket because you’re cheap,” Toshiya grumbled as they headed to the parking lot, the two of them automatically heading towards the younger man’s waiting car.

“I’m not cheap. You’re just a bad date.”

Glaring at the shorter man for that comment, Toshiya unlocked the passenger door for the other man before going around to his side. “I’ll have you know that I’m a perfect date to people I like.”

“Right. And when was the last time you went on a date?”

“Ah, ha! You’re funny, Kyo. Now shut up.” The bassist snickered, pulling the car out of the studio’s parking lot before heading off to a nice restaurant just down the street. His smile widening when they drove past the cake shop and he watched Kyo eyes following the disappearing building.

The rest of the drive and the time it took to enter and be seated in the diner was done without another word spoken between the two. The only noise that broke the calm was them ordering their drinks and food without ever opening the menus handed to them.

“Do you think I’m doing something wrong?” Kyo suddenly asked in the middle of shredding the paper that used to be on the straw he was always handed but never used.

“Umm…Littering is against the law Kyo, but I don’t think they’ll put you in jail if you promise to clean up your mess afterward.” Toshiya offered with a raised eyebrow.

Glaring at the younger man for his stupid remark, Kyo had to sigh since he had left himself open for that. “Not the paper you dumbass. I meant Ruki.”

Now Toshiya was curious. Kyo was asking him advice on his relationships? It was unheard of, the sign of the apocalypse… And he never felt so happy in all the time he had known Kyo. “Why do you think you’re doing something wrong?”

“I don’t know.” The blond shrugged, leaning back from the table to let their waiter put down their food and leave before daring to continue. “I just feel that…Maybe I’m pushing this too much.”

“Why? Did you sleep with already?” The bassist asked in between bites of rice. “Because if you did and he’s still talking to you I’d say you’re fine.”

“No, we haven’t slept together.” Seeing Toshiya’s disbelieving look, Kyo huffed and quickly stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth lest he say something cruel in self-defense.

“Well, then I can’t see why you should think you did something wrong or that you’re pushing this.” The dark-haired man shrugged himself.

“So what about if I had told him that I liked him, and wanted to get to know him better to find out just how I feel?”

“Aww, Kyo that’s so cut--Err, sweet!” He grinned, very glad that he didn’t slip up and say the dreaded c-word. “When did you tell him that?”

“Sunday night, during our date,” Kyo mumbled around a piece of lettuce.

“You went out on a date? With Ruki?” The bassist gasped in surprise. Oh, their little Kyo was growing up so fast these days.

“Yes, with Ruki. Who else would I be interested in dating you numbskull?”

“Oh, calm down crouching tiger.” The dark-haired man laughed, waving off his evil look since they had long ago lost their effect on him. Not noticing a familiar dark-haired woman at the table beside them looking over at them with a strange look. “I was just surprised that you’re this serious about a relationship with him. Once upon a time, the only interest you had in anybody was a one time use of their bodies and then there wasn’t even that anymore.”

“I wasn’t that bad.” The singer grumbled, sliding down in his seat just a tiny bit.

“Not that bad? Kyo, there was a time when you were sleeping with someone new every other single week. You refused to date anyone, but you‘d sleep with them in a heartbeat.” Toshiya exclaimed quietly, though he instantly shut his mouth with a snap when he saw the look that crossed Kyo’s face for just a brief moment.

Neither of the men noticed the woman beside them quickly rush out of the restaurant, her fingers flying over the keypad of her phone as she left. “Look, if you really like Ruki and you want it to work - just be yourself. Don’t hide behind your masks like you usually do and definitely don’t use sex as a means to communicate or say you’re sorry.”

The blond could only nod his head to show the other that he was listening because he couldn’t offer up anything to say in his defense. He had been like that for quite some time before he stopped altogether. He’d been too afraid to open up to anyone back then. He didn’t want to let anyone in close to him or to get to know any of them better. But now, he was infatuated with this playful barman that almost seemed too perfect for his ruined self. Though if having to deal with three dorks telling him to sleep with Kyo wasn’t enough to change his opinion, maybe he did have a chance.

“So… Is that what you were trying to warn Ruki of when you guys attacked him?” Kyo smirked. Hoping the change of subject would brighten Toshiya’s spirits since he’d messed up the jovial mood they had before.

“If Kaoru hadn’t of run him off so soon, then yeah. We would have gotten around to that, but they were more worried about if he liked you or not at the time.” The bassist admitted without care.

“Thanks,” The vocalist muttered and almost caused Toshiya to choke on the breath of air he was breathing in. “I know I verbally bitch-slapped you guys before, it was a stupid idea after all, but thanks for trying to help,” Kyo said in a low voice. “Just… Please never do that again?”

Holding up his hands in surrender Toshiya offered happily, “Well, I don’t think I’ll need to come to the rescue anytime soon. Though if you need help you can come to me and I’ll get Miyavi to help. We can run good interference for you.”

“Please don’t. Especially not with Miyavi.” The blond sighed as he rubbed his forehead. The image of an undercover Toshiya and Miyavi kidnapping Ruki to some undisclosed location to question him like two bad cops was just not something he needed in his mind right now.

“Okay, fine.” Toshiya huffed with false anger. “You ready to go and see your man now that we‘ve wasted two hours here?” He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Back off Wonder-bra,” Kyo smirked as he left the restaurant before Toshiya could even get out of the seat and thus leaving him to pay the tab.

“Ah,” Toshiya sighed out happily as they stepped into the club. “This is a real slice of paradise.” He laughed to himself at the bad joke and only making Kyo roll his eyes.

“Fine, I get it. No talking until you see your barman.” The bassist huffed before pulling the blond into the crowd and over towards the bar where Ruki worked.

~*~*~*~*~

“I’m telling you Ruki, that’s exactly what I heard!” Kira exclaimed in frustration.

She had been trying since she arrived at the club that night for work to tell Ruki what she had overheard two men saying at the restaurant she usually liked to eat at. Once she realized who was talking she knew right away that she had to get here as quick as possible to tell the other barman what was being said.

“Kira,” Ruki sighed at the rubbed at his forehead and groaned. “How can you expect me to believe that you overheard Kyo admitting to something like that? It just doesn’t sound like him to me.”

“Well, how do you know what he’s really like?!” Kira huffed as she tied her long black hair up in a quick ponytail so it wouldn’t get the way of work. “He could be just being saying all the things you want to hear.”

“He’s not like that!” The redhead practically yelled which immediately had Kira shutting up and all the costumers and the bar quieting down. “Let’s just get back to work.” He sighed.

Letting out an agitated yell under her breath, Kira turned back to resume filling out drink orders when she noticed to men making their way towards the bar. “Well you may want to drop it, but he’s making his way over now!” She announced as she stomped away to head into the stockroom.

Snapping his head around to look for the mentioned man, Ruki was quick to spot him being dragged by a very chipper Toshiya. No doubt the taller man had tricked Kyo into agreeing to come to the club which didn’t help the redhead feel better about what Kira had said.

“Hey guys,” He greeted when they finally managed to sit at the bar.

“Hey!” Toshiya returned loudly the grin on his face threatening to stretch a mile wide.

Beside him, Kyo gave the barman a small smile before lowering his head down to stare at the table, not because he was nervous but because he didn’t know what to say at the moment. Seeing that Kyo wasn’t going to “open up” while he was here, the bassist opted for ordering their drinks for them. If Kyo wasn’t going to talk just yet then he was fine with that. A glass or two of alcohol later and he knew the older man would start talking.

The three men chit-chatted about silly things for over an hour in which Toshiya had consumed 4 very colorful and fruity drinks and Kyo was nursing his third Rum and Coke. And all the while Ruki was thinking about what Kira had said to him, especially since she kept giving him these pointed looks every so often during the night. Eventually, the woman got fed up with this tiptoeing around the subject and completely opened the flood gates with a careless remark.

“So planning on taking someone home tonight?” Kira asked with a flirty look in Toshiya’s direction.

Giving out the most dramatic sigh, Toshiya leaned heavily on the bar as he directed a pouty look towards the female bartender. “Right now I don’t have anyone in mind. Not that I’m looking, but Kyo,” He answered with a lewd grin, besides Kyo wasn’t here to answer the question because he was in the bathroom. “He’s definitely going home with someone tonight.”

“Oh, and why do you think that?” Kira asked pushing for Toshiya to confirm the suspicions that she already had, while Ruki tried so hard not to listen in but he couldn’t help his curious nature.

“Pfft. Cuz Kyo wants Ruki. Duh.” The bassist rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing going to take a huge sip of his drink only to find it empty.

“So Kyo wants Ruki in _that_ way?” The bartender said, glancing over at her co-worker to see the back of his ears turning a bright red. Replacing the man’s martini with another glass just as Kyo was coming back to the bar.

“Of course he does! Kyo wants Ruki really badly.” Toshiya exclaimed not knowing that Kira was alluding to Kyo wanting Ruki in a different way then what he was thinking. Feeling the shorter man sit back down, the dark-haired man quickly pulled on the man's arm. “Hey! Tell this pretty lady that you want Ruki!”

“What?” Kyo asked in confusion, looking between his friend and the woman behind the bar for an explanation.

“Tell her!”

“Fine, okay.” Kyo sighed and wriggled his arm free of the drunken man’s grasp. “I want Ruki.”

“In that way!” Toshiya practically shouted at the end.

“Err… Yeah, what he said.” Kyo shrugged and went back to his drink and ignoring his friend's odd ramblings.

“Ah, well that’s good to know,” Kira smirked as she walked away from the table to stand beside the redhead, hissing lowly into his ear. “I told you he only wanted sex.”

Closing his eyes tightly, Ruki took a deep breath and just tried to think but the lights and the music just weren’t helping him to calm down. He wanted to believe that Kyo was different, wanted to so bad. But then again he had known Kira for a year and she had never lied to him about anything so he wanted to trust her as well.

Not knowing what else to do, Ruki quickly told Kira he needed a break and started to make his way toward the stockroom. Catching Kyo’s eyes as he was walking by, Ruki hoped that Kyo would follow after him to ask what was wrong. He wanted to ask him so bad, but he needed to think as well.

“Huh,” Toshiya blinked as he watched the redhead leave. “Where’s Ruki going?”

“Oh, just going to get some air. Don’t worry.” Kira said in a slightly harsh manner when she saw that Kyo was getting ready to stand and follow. “He’ll be fine soon.”

Not knowing what else to do, but wait Kyo sat back down in his stool. He’d ask what was wrong with the barman as soon as he got back. Only… Ruki never came back out that night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of writing folks. Things have become very hectic recently - my grandfather just passed away and I may or may not be moving towards the end of this year. So I may not be able to return to writing for a while sadly.
> 
> I'm kind of glad I decided to post OUaK when I did. At the very least it gives me something to share with you guys for a little while, so I hope you guys these old chapters.
> 
> I never realized just how choppy and repetitive I was. XD Hopefully I've become a better writer than when I first wrote these. And I'm sorry to subject you to my horrible writing~ I promise the rewrite will be much better! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone is being safe out there!

Kyo was just a little apprehensive that morning. Because he wasn't worried, definitely not, why would he be worried? Okay, so maybe he was worried; but only because he was concerned if Ruki was all right. After last night when he had fled the club, Kyo had tried waiting for him to return to make sure he was okay. He wanted to follow after the redhead himself but every time he got up to leave his seat that other bartender would give him a look that was so accusing Kyo honestly believed she thought he was going to go out and rape a passing bystander.

This morning wasn't helping his mood since he still hadn't been able to get rid of his headache or the uneasy feeling in his stomach, a glass more than a few drinks always did this to him. Not to mention Ruki was ignoring his phone calls. What Kyo didn't know was the first phone call he had made that morning was missed by the redhead because he overslept due to getting in very late last night after wandering around practically the entire Minato district.

His other call didn't make it through the second time, this time because the younger man was taking a shower and by when Ruki finally heard the phone for the third call he had freaked out instead. Running through the entire apartment to find Reita so that he could answer it because the barman just didn't know what to say to Kyo after the way he had acted last night. It wasn't as if he was ignoring the man on purpose, not that Kyo knew that.

And for that reason, Kyo's morning had turned even sourer simply because he could not recall what he had done last night that would make the other man run off and ignore him like that. Not knowing what else to do the blond quickly dialed two numbers and practically ordered that the three meet up somewhere because he was going to need help with this relationship if it was already suffering problems.

~*~*~*~*~

"You can't just keep ignoring him Ru," Reita said offhandedly as he and the redhead walked down to the cake shop to meet up with Kai for their weekly lunch date. "Eventually you'll run into to him and then you'll no choice but to talk to Kyo."

"I'm not ignoring Kyo, I just need-- Hey!" Ruki gasped as he turned to look at Reita with wide eyes. "How the hell did you know I was talking...Err, not talking to Kyo?"

"Give me a little credit here. I've known for years that you've had a crush on the man and when you mentioned kissing someone special at your workplace, plus you've been more spacey whenever the band is mentioned, it wasn't hard to figure it out from there. You're not very good at keeping a secret y'know. And Kai's even worse at it. Like we wouldn't notice Miyavi of all people sneaking around his shop? Just like we wouldn't know that Kyo's visited the cafe a few times already and most of the time he's there to see you." Reita remarked like it was an everyday occurrence.

"So...You're not mad or anything?" Ruki asked nervously, his jittery hands tugging at the edges of his sleeves as he stared intently. Not wanting to see the blond's face just yet.

Giving the redhead a raised eyebrow that went unnoticed, Reita asked with barely contained "Why would I be mad?"

“Because I didn’t tell you and we’ve always told each other everything.” The younger man pouted.

“Don’t worry about it.” The tall man sighed as he pulled the short male to him in a one-armed hug. “Now why are you dragging me to lunch with you?”

Grinning playfully, Ruki shoved the man he thought of as a brother on the shoulder. “I can’t get anything past you, can I?” Seeing the blond shake his head, the barman had to roll his eyes. “Originally I wanted you there because I was going to ask Kai for advice, but then I figured it would be a good time to get the group together since I need to explain this thing I have with Kyo.”

“Thing? Aw, that’s a lovely way to put it and here I thought you were sensitive about that sort of mussy stuff.” He teased.

“Oh hush,” Ruki laughed as they entered the cake shop just as Kai was brining their drinks to their usual booth.

“Hey, guys!” The cook called happily when he saw his friends making their way over. “I was kinda surprised you called for a group lunch Ruki, but I’m glad you did. I haven’t gotten the chance to speak with you four very much in the last few days.”

“You know him, Kai,” Reita offered since Ruki had no idea what to say now other than a quick hello. “Spontaneous as always.” 

“Yep, I’d say that describes Ruki exactly.” The dark-haired man laughed as he took a seat and the two friends followed his example.

It didn’t take much waiting for the last two members of their little group to join them. Mostly because Uruha had said that there was something he needed to talk to everyone about. And if Uruha needed to speak to them about anything, it was because something unbelievable happened. Thankfully he was bringing Aoi with him, so they didn’t have to worry about the elder man being late again as he was prone to do.

"So Ruki," Aoi started the moment he and Uruha slid into the booth across from Ruki and Kai. Everyone already could tell from the evil twinkle in both their eyes that their quiet time was about to be ruined because nothing good ever came from those looks. And Ruki knew that they were after something that only he knew and they’d want to know everything. Even the dirty details.

"A little blond chipmunk--"

"Who are you calling a chipmunk?" Reita snapped.

"Birdie Aoi, it’s a blond birdie." Uruha corrected with an evil grin, completely ignoring the fuming man beside him.

"Oh, right. Okay... A little blond BIRDIE told us recently that you were sleeping with one of Japan's greatest rock stars." Here he paused to give a wiggle of his thin eyebrows, nearly causing Kai to choke on his food since he had started laughing so hard. "So when were you going to tell us about it?"

"We want the entire story, full detail, NOW!" Uruha demanded with a soft slam of his fist on the table. Only adding to Kai's breathing problem as he tried gasping for air only to start laughing more.

"Umm," Ruki mumbled, blinking his eyes a few times before looking back and forth between the gossip duo and Reita. "What the hell is with people and thinking we're sleeping together?! And you," He fumed as he pointed a hand to the man sitting at the end of the table. "You told them I was sleeping with Kyo!?"

Hearing that, both Aoi and Uruha gasped with wide eyes. "You're sleeping with Kyo!!" Aoi shouted as he stood up from his seat to stand and point dramatically at Ruki's face.

Uruha on the other hand, felt his eyes threatening to fall out of his head and his mouth gaping wide open as enough to express his shock. Everyone in the cafe stared over at their table when they heard the shout, giving the five men weird looks that only served to increase Ruki's embarrassment. Bringing his hands up to cover his bright red face, Ruki tried in vain to hide from everyone and their curious stares by sliding further down into the booth. Not an easy thing to do with Aoi still standing and pointing at him.

"Damn it Aoi!" Kai hissed from his corner. "How many times have I told you not to yell in here? Now sit down and both of you can close your mouths." Thank the heavens for Kai and his natural leadership skills Ruki thought as the two men did as they were told. Mostly because they wanted to hear how Ruki managed his incredible feat but when the younger man wasn't forthcoming with the information Uruha glared evilly and flicked his forehead.

"Ow! What the hell Uruha?!" Ruki growled as he rubbed the abused skin.

"Well, what the hell are _you_ waiting for? Tell us!" He snapped back.

"There's nothing to tell! I'm not sleeping with Kyo!" He huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms, debating whether or not if it was a good idea to kick Uruha. Not only for being nosy but for flicking him as well. Then again he had short legs so if they got into a kicking contest Uruha would probably win. Damn.

"Then why the hell did you tell us that you were sleeping with Kyo?"

"I didn't tell you I was sleeping with Kyo! He did," Ruki mumbled, nodding his head over at Reita who instantly sat straight up when the glares of Aoi and Uruha were turned on him. "So ask him why he told you I was sleeping with Kyo."

"Hey! I didn't tell them that you were sleeping with anyone, much less Kyo; that was all you’re doing.” Reita threw back at him and immediately Ruki opened his mouth to deny it, as well as Uruha and Aoi, which was quite possibly going to start into a huge blame game.

"Whoa!" Kai called out, practically throwing himself on the table so that he could wave his hands franticly to get everyone's attention before forming a giant 'T' with them. "Time out! Everybody just calm down. Now since its obvious nobody knows what's really going on, how about we just explain what each of us heard or knows? All right?" Seeing everyone nod their heads in agreement, Kai slowly slid back into his original seat now that the argument had been avoided. "Okay, so let’s just start from the beginning. How did you two know Ruki might be seeing someone?" He asked the duo in front of him.

"Well these last few weeks Ruki's been busier than usual and not all of it was work. Yeah, he still hangs out with us from time to time, but not as much as he used to. Plus he's always going out lately." Uruha supplied with Aoi nodding along at everything he said, mumbling a 'yep' every few seconds. "So we got to talking and figured either Ruki was up to something or he was seeing someone, but since we didn't know for sure we asked Reita." Though what the other two didn't know was he had forcefully demanded the answer in the form of annoying the blond to the brink of insanity.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Ruki glared.

"Didn't think about it." Aoi waved off casually. "So, we asked Reita instead." And everyone automatically turned their attention to Reita, waiting for him to continue the story.

"Uh...So yeah. They came to me asking what Ruki was up to about the day before, but since Ruki hadn't exactly told me I wasn't going to say much. But they're annoying shits, so I got angry and let it slip that you were _seeing_ 'one of Japan's greatest singers' just to fuck with them. I never said who it was, not even the gender, but from there they jumped to thinking you were sleeping with this person." He shrugged and again everyone's heads shifted to facing the main subject of this long drawn out conversation.

"What?" Seeing everyone's pointed look, Ruki leaned his head back and sighed. "Fine. I didn’t tell anyone because well… I didn’t know how to tell you guys. Besides, it’s not like its anything big. We’ve only been on one date and talked a handful of times.”

“And they nearly made out at the club.” Reita helpfully added with an evil grin.

“Hello. You’ve been on a date with _Kyo_. Y’know… famous lead singer in one of the greatest bands today, said to be all mysterious and aloof. How is that not a big deal? And you even made out with him!” Aoi accused with a pointed look.

“Almost made out,” Kai corrected.

“Details, details.” Uruha huffed and leaned further into the table. “So what’s he really like? Is he a good kisser?”

“I didn’t agree to come so that I could be interrogated.” The barman growled. “I just wanted to ask you guys if you think I‘m making a big mistake. I don’t want anything like before to happen again.” And suddenly it was as if a dark cloud had passed over the five, pulling them each into their own memories about _that_.

“Well…Umm.“ The cook began but when nothing helpful or reassuring came forth as he wanted, he opted for just speaking from his heart. “There’s no easy answer to give you Ruki. You can either take your chances with Kyo, whether he hurts you or not, or you can play it safe and just remain friends. It’s up to you what you want to do.”

“But that’s just it. I don’t know what to do.” The redhead whispered in a low voice. “There’s just so much about him that I don’t know and everyone keeps trying to tell me how I should feel about him and it’s… It’s confusing me.”

“You just need some time to think it over and I’m sure you’ll decide in your own time.” Kai smiled in a fatherly fashion, gently patting the shorter man on the hand.

Letting a small smile creep over his face, Ruki debated whether not he should ask his next question. In the end, he couldn’t help wanting to know. “How did you know that it would be okay to date… y’know?”

Gaping in surprise, Kai quickly looked from Ruki to the other three anxious to know if any of the others knew what the barman was alluding to or not. When the other men at the table just blinked at him in wonder he let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t think he was up to the third degree his friends had waiting for him just yet. Not after how they were trying to pounce on Ruki for dating Kyo and that had been for one date. There was no telling how much trouble he’d be in for not telling them he’d been dating Miyavi for a month already.

“I was just as confused as you when I first meet **Masa** ,” Kai grinned with a wink. “But _she_ just kept asking for me to give _her_ a chance and in the end, I allowed it because I wanted to take the chance. It gets lonely not having anyone and even if it may turn out bad in the end, at least I had some happy moments in the beginning.”

Across the table, two men were listening intently with confused looks, “Is it just me or does anybody else here feel like we’ve been left out of the conversation?” Uruha muttered grumpily as he watched Ruki and Kai doing all talking.

He was happy that Aoi seemed to be just as lost as he was, but when Reita had yet to say or even move the honey blond turned to ask him again, thinking he hadn’t heard. Instead, he was met with the sight of the tall man's pained expression or at least a glance of it before the spiky-haired man forced his face to become completely unreadable. And although the honey blond wanted to ask if he was alright he knew he’d just get a vague response. It was sad seeing how commonplace his friend’s pain had become.

“I think you should go for it Ruki.” Reita suddenly spoke up, startling everyone since no one expected the tall blond to give out his opinion on the matter. “If you’re that worried about it just talk to him.”

At first, none of them could say anything at the man’s words, Ruki even more so though he was grateful Reita had said what he did in such a blunt manner. It showed him just how pitiful he was acting by running away and forcing his friends to help him through his problems. He had promised himself all those years ago that he would grow up and be a stronger person and look at him. Already running away with his tail between his legs when all it took was an awkward meeting with Kyo’s friends and Kira’s suspicions to set him in a panic.

“Thanks, Rei.” Ruki smiled sincerely for the first time that day. “I guess I should have just listened to you early, huh?”

“Duh. I forgive you though. Now go talk to Kyo.” The seemingly nose less man said, jutting his thumb in the direction of another booth. “He’s been staring over here for the last ten minutes and it’s getting annoying.”

“What!?” The clueless four gasped as they all either stood up, leaned over, or turned to peer over the back of the seat to see that there was a familiar blond sitting a couple of booths away from them, watching them all with a blank look.

“Oh, shit…It really is him, isn’t it?” Uruha giggled from his place peering over the top of the seat.

“What are you waiting for?” Kai snapped, giving the stunned Ruki a shove to the side and forcefully pushing the man out of the booth. “Go talk to him already.”

“All right. I’m going, I’m going.” The redhead huffed as he waved the cook’s hands off him and took a moment to take a deep breath before heading over to where the man waited.

Once he was standing beside the table, Ruki couldn’t help but freeze up. Was the man upset with him for rushing out last night without a word? Or maybe he was mad because he hadn’t returned his calls? How could he when he didn’t know what to do say to the singer anymore.

“I’m glad to see you’re alright now.” Was the first thing Kyo said as he slowly took off the sunglasses that were his only protection from being noticed. “I was worried that you were upset with me or sick.”

“No,” The barman sighed as he said down in the empty seat. “I wasn’t sick or ignoring you. I was just being stupid.”

“So I didn’t do anything wrong this time?” The blond asked with a quirky smile that made Ruki smile as well.

He shook his head slowly, trying to pretend he couldn‘t feel his friends‘ stares drilling holes into his back. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“That’s good to hear. So why weren’t you answering my calls?”

Hell, it had never crossed the vocalist's mind that the other man might have been having personal problems or that he had gotten overworked or something. Just jumped right to the conclusion that he was the problem and didn’t move on. Though after talking to Toshiya about last night, and then Kaoru, Kyo figured that Ruki would be upset over a misunderstanding that he wasn’t going to let him explain. But the redhead had said it before, hadn’t he? That he wouldn’t let what anyone else said or did make up his mind for him.

“Honestly the first two times I was asleep or taking a shower.” Ruki laughed, scratching his head and giving the older man an apologetic smile. “And the last time I didn’t know what to say to you so I ended up just not answering.”

The thought of how he had freaked out this morning over that last call had the barman almost turning neon red with how embarrassing he had acted. He wondered how Reita had kept a straight face all morning and not laughed out loud at him for being to panicky.

“Oh,” Kyo blinked. Not knowing what to say to that. “I see.”

“Look, the reason I didn’t want to talk was because I’ve been kind of anxious. I know I told you that the, uh, moment with your bandmates wasn’t anything I was worried about, but it did shake me up a bit.” He started slowly. “And last night Kira had told me some things that she overheard you and Toshiya talking about at dinner yesterday and it just flooded my mind with all these pessimistic thoughts.”

Fidgeting with one of the many silver rings that he wore, the blond stare at the way the light was playing of the metal as he thought over what the younger man was saying. “So since you don’t know me, you don’t know if you can trust me?”

“Yes. I mean no. I-- Argh!” Ruki groaned, placing his head down on his arms in frustration. “I want to trust you, but I don’t know if I can.”

Kyo was shocked; it was like hearing himself speaking, only it was coming from this red-haired barman who was a few years older than he was when he had first said that very same thing years ago. And it comforted him to an extent because, while he didn’t know what he wanted back then, he knew what he wanted now.

“How about this then?” The whispered, reaching over to grasp the pale man’s chin in his hand to lift his face so their eyes met. “We’ll get to know each other like we said we wanted to on our first date. And at any time that you feel this doesn’t feel right, just tell me and we’ll try just being friends. Okay?”

“Kyo, I--” Ruki tried to say, but a finger against his lips stopped him from speaking.

“You don’t need to say anything else other than a yes or a no.” He said firmly and pulled his hand away to leave Ruki gaping. “So what’ll it be?”

“Yes,” The redhead whispered before pushing himself up to kiss the older man on the lips.

He couldn’t help the rush of emotions he felt at the time for the other man. No one else he had ever been interested in him had ever allowed him to decide whether he wanted the relationship to go further or when it would end. And to hear Kyo offering it to him made his heart start beating three times its normal rate and he couldn’t help not touching the singer in some way.

The catcalls and whistles coming behind him soon had Ruki breaking their lip lock to glare over at his friends who he had forgotten for the time being. Turning back to look at Kyo and then the table of his friends, Ruki grinned when an idea struck him.

“Come on,” He said, pulling the older man up by his hand and over to the corner booth. “I’ll introduce you to my friends and hopefully they won’t be as rabid as yours.”

“I highly doubt it Ruki,” Kyo smirked as he tightened the hold he had one the barman’s hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Even though Ruki had promised that his friends wouldn’t be so bad that was purely wishful thinking on his part. His friends have proven it time after time that they were more than happy to destroy Ruki’s love life with their embarrassing antics and ridiculous ideas they thought were helpful. The moment Ruki walked over with the older blond to the only open chairs, he knew it was about to happen again. Reita had pulled up another chair and took Ruki's old seat beside Kai so that the newly minted couple could sit together and the singer would not be restricted inside a booth seat.

Ruki made sure to sit between Uruha, Aoi, and Kyo; putting himself to Kyo's right, just to make sure either man wouldn't do something outrageous – like spill all his worst moments over the last few years to Kyo. He wasn't sure he could trust those two as far as he could throw them. Reita he could trust just fine, the spiky-haired man would probably just sit there and give Kyo the evil eye whenever he wasn't. But Uruha and Aoi... Trouble. Pure and simple; trouble.

"Guys, this is Kyo." Ruki smiled before motioning to each friend in turn as he offered up their names. "Kyo, these are my friends Aoi, Uruha, Reita, and Kai."

Nodding his head at each one as they were introduced to him, Kyo had to stop and blink when he saw the last one seated in the corner. "I've seen you before," he mumbled as he stared directly at Kai, trying to place where he had seen that very same smiling face recently. Something in the back of his mind was telling him it had to do with something hyper and colorful, but he just couldn't place it.

"Huh, me?" Kai floundered, a brief look of panic sped across his face as the others snapped their eyes back and forth between the two.

“Yeah, I’m sure of it…” Kyo trailed off to a curious hum, unable to place how or when he could have possibly met Ruki’s friend before this. Maybe at the bar?

Laughing nervously, Kai tried to play off the concidence, "Maybe I just have a common face?"

The vocalist took another moment just to stare openly at the brunette before suddenly a light bulb went off inside his head. Seeing the realization dawn on his face, Ruki instantly realized how Kyo and Kai could be connected in any way. Practically hissing into the man’s un-pierced ear beside, Ruki hurried to explain. "The others don't know that Kai's with Miyavi so don't say anything and if you have to, just refer to Miyavi as Masa."

Giving the auburn-haired man a curiously raised eyebrow, Kyo silently questioned why he couldn't say more on the matter or why he had to use code for Kai's relationship when Ruki had already let their supposed “thing” be known. Somehow knowing that the man was asking him for an explanation that he couldn't give in front of the others, Ruki settled for pleading with the other man with his eyes, hoping that they'd do the trick for now.

Getting hit with a random idea, Kyo stared at the barman's pitiful look a moment longer before letting a minute grin grace his face as his only warning before he leaned over to kiss the pale man on the nose. Within seconds Ruki's face was bright red since everyone at their table was watching the exchange between the two, but surprisingly he wasn't upset at the unexpected move. Instead, it just made his heart flutter and he smiled happily turning to face his friends again now that he had steered Kyo away from accidentally outing Kai and Miyavi. And because if he kept staring at the singer as he was, he was probably going to end up doing more than give him an innocent kiss like Kyo had done.

"Aww," Uruha practically squealed though he kept himself in check by sheer force of will. There was no telling if Kyo would bolt out of the cafe or not if he thought that they were too weird so they had to keep it cool and calm. "We're very honored and happy to finally get to meet you, Kyo-san. We had been curious about who was making our Ru-chan act so giddy these last few days."

Okay, so maybe they couldn't act that cool and calm, but they're still learning.

"Thanks," Kyo smirked, glancing at the Ruki and his increasing blushing in amusement before turning back to Uruha. "I'm honored to be meeting you all as well. Ruki talks about you all a lot and I was curious to meet you as well."

Seeing Kyo acting so casually and politely with his friends, made Ruki think that maybe all of them could get along without any worry about someone saying or doing something they shouldn't. He really wouldn't put it past them to try and pry information out of the singer, but then again the man must be a master at mind games to have friends like he did, being who he was after all. Everything was looking to go quite well except for the dark look Reita had for his boy—date.

"I was kind of surprised Ruki wanted us to meet so soon actually," Kyo said which woke the barman from his thoughts at that statement. Wondering what the five had been talking about while he had been lost in thought.

"I think it was a perfect idea." Reita offered and quickly turned his eyes to stare down the vocalist. "You needed to meet the four men who'd be hunting you down should you ever hurt our Ruki."

At that icy warning, everyone stopped all immediate attacks excluding the movement of their eyes which were flying back and forth between the two blonds and the crackling atmosphere around them. Even the people sitting in the diner of the cake shop could feel the tension seeping from the back corner due to two fiery personalities mentally warring with each other. Instead of scoffing or replying with an insult like Ruki had thought Kyo would, the redhead was gifted with his first glimpse of the older man's evil smirk for just a millisecond before his face returned to being a blank stare.

That is until he felt an arm snaking around his waist suddenly and the blond replying, "Don't worry. I'll take good care of him." His voice was almost completely devoid of emotion.

Knowing Reita was about to release another badly hidden threat on the famous man, Uruha reached over and pat his childhood friend's hand to calm him down. No sense in getting himself worked up over something he couldn't exactly control. Sensing their friend's seething anger as well, the dark-haired cook slid a bit closer to the spiky-haired male hoping that his presence would help cool down the raging temper that lay within the overprotective man.

"Right, so..." Aoi suddenly cut in, stealing everyone's attention away from the tense cloud that had befallen the table. "Ruki finally admitted to us about what he was doing. Now Kai? When do we get to know about your girlfriend?" He whined.

"I'll tell you guys when I'm ready for you to know." The cook huffed and crossed his arms.

"Argh! You people are so mean. Hiding your lovers or whatever from us. Y'know, when I finally get a girl I'm going to keep her a secret from you guys too." Aoi accused, pointing a finger that shifted between Kai and the two men at the end of the table. "Except Uruha. But I'll just tell him to save myself some grief later on."

"Hey," Uruha yelled. "Picking on me?! No fair. I didn't do anything."

And just like that, things were back to being normal. Ruki never felt so grateful for Aoi's easy ways than right now. He didn't want Kyo to feel unwanted or hated by his friends because they were giving him third-degree for trying to date him. Though if Reita continued with his overprotective ways, the barman was worried that the problems that they had been avoiding for a while now were going to start coming up at the wrong time. Which is something that he didn't want or need right now.

Since the original plan of the evening was to get lunch with his friends and discuss his current situation over said food, and Ruki hadn't eaten yet. So it was no surprise when his stomach finally gave out a small growl to alert him to his hunger. Being the only one close enough who wasn't engaged in conversation, Kyo easily heard the noise and looked over to see the redhead's sheepish look.

"Sorry, I haven't gotten a chance to eat lunch yet." He blushed and that was all he was going to say about the matter at first. But now that the opportunity presented itself, it was kind of a perfect excuse for him to drag Kyo away so that they could escape his friends. He loved them dearly, he did, but he didn't think any of them could handle being surrounded by his friends for much longer.

"Hey... You wanna ditch this place and come have lunch with me?" Ruki asked the singer hopefully.

"What about your friends?" Kyo blinked, not that he cared but he figured he needed to ask the question anyway.

Looking back over at his group once more and then to the blond, Ruki shrugged his shoulders. "I asked them to go to lunch with me an hour ago but we still haven't gone and I'm hungry, so they can deal with it."

"Guess I have no choice then.” The vocal artist grinned before standing up along with the barman.

"You guys going somewhere?" Kai was the first to ask. Drawing everyone's attention to the standing two who weren't already looking at them.

"Yeah," Ruki smirked as he grabbed his jacket from the clothes pile on an empty chair. "We're going to go eat the food I'd been after since before I arrived here.”

“Oh, yeah.” Aoi laughed. “We completely forgot about that.”

“Guess we’ll see you guys around then?” Uruha asked, giving a pointed look to Ruki to tell him that he wasn’t done questioning him just yet.

“Maybe” The barman grinned and headed for the door. Everyone calling out goodbyes as they walked away from them, and hopefully to a quieter place.

Stepping outside the cake shop, Kyo immediately began leading them towards where he had parked his bike. It was becoming second nature for him to reach over and hand Ruki the spare helmet without thought. “So where do you want to go for lunch?” He asked curiously.

“I was thinking about stopping by someplace quick, like a fast food place. And then, if you’re okay with it, I figured we could stop by my apartment for a bit and then head over to the park to eat lunch? Think of it as my version of a date."

"Sure," The shorter man shrugged.

And though he was curious about why Ruki wanted to stop by his place first he wasn’t going to ask. He would just find out when they got there, plus it gave him more time to spend with the taller man which was exactly what he wanted. Stopping at the first fast food place on the way to Ruki’s apartment, he’d remembered the way this time, both dismounted and heading into McDonald’s and to the waiting line.

“Fair warning now, I’m paying.” The younger male giggled as he gave Kyo a mock glare, and the blond returned it with a half-smirk.

The two were only waiting in line for about five minutes, slowly inching closer and closer to the counter, before they were allowed their chance to order. Paying for the food and receiving the paper with their order number on it, both men moved off to the side to wait again. Not wanting to talk due to all the noise from so many people being in the restaurant they opted for glancing around at the bright coloring of the insides and thinking that the interior decorator needed to be shot.

“So we’re okay now, right?” Kyo asked out of nowhere after they had received the bag containing their food and were making their way out the door.

Giving the older man a raised eyebrow, Ruki silently asked what he meant by that. Even though he knew his answer was much too vague for the other to answer properly, Kyo didn’t correct himself. Just merely kept quiet as he waited to see how the barman would answer the question.

“For now, yes.” The younger man said solemnly. “But we need to talk. Really talk.”

Nodding his head in understanding, the singer and the bartender quietly remounted the motorcycle and headed off to the apartments once more. Arriving at their destination, Ruki informed Kyo that they wouldn’t take the motor vehicle to the park; instead, they’d walk since he knew all the short cuts to get to the nearby park in the same amount of time it would take to drive there. Grunting his agreement, the blond quickly followed after the younger man up to his apartment and inside.

Dropping the bag that held their lunch on the table beside the door for a moment, Ruki removed his shoes temporarily as he welcomed Kyo to the place shared with his best friend Reita. At the sound of the spiky blond’s name, Kyo’s face unknowingly tightened into a frown before going back to looking around the pristine living area. Giving the older man one last order to sit and relax, Ruki made his way to his bedroom to grab the leash and harness he bought especially for taking Koron out for a walk.

While the other man was in the bedroom collecting the things he needed, the vocalist was busy gaping at the sheer number of movies that were stacked up next to the TV on a large stand. There was everything from chick flicks, to gore and horror, to slapstick, and if his eyes were mistaken there were two of the more recent Star Wars movies resting in the collection. Wanting to investigate this massive hoard of a DVD collection, the blond prepared to head over into that general area of the living room when a black ball of energy practically ran into his leg.

Standing at the man’s feet was Koron who was watching the blond intently as he tried to judge whether he liked this new person or not. Kneeling slowly as to not frighten the small dog, Kyo looked over the black Chihuahua once before smirking. He was right; if Shinya ever got a glimpse of Ruki’s puppy he’d probably whisk him away. Looking down the hall to make sure the barman was still in one of the back rooms the singer turned back to the excited canine.

Figuring that the reason they had stopped by the apartment was so that Ruki could take his dog along, Kyo easily picked up Koron and carried him to where he could hear the redhead moving about.

“I was right.” He grinned, standing in the doorway to a bedroom looking in on Ruki.

“Right about what?” The younger man questioned as he headed towards his boy—date, his date – after finally collecting a few toys and all of Koron’s needed things.

“That if Shinya ever saw your dog, you’d never see him again.”

“Well, I hope not.” Ruki laughed. “I just got Koron. I’d like to be able to keep him for a little while before someone tries stealing him from me.”

Noticing the harness in the pale man’s hands, Kyo easily held the pup steady without being asked to, despite the dog’s best efforts to wiggle free before Ruki could put on the contraction he now wore. Now that his dog was ready to go, the three made their way out of the apartment, food in tow, and headed off to the park by following the redhead’s lead.

It was a simple way to get to the park where Kyo and Ruki had stood that night in the rain and nearly getting lost in its trees thanks to the tattooed man’s bad eyesight and poor direction. Approaching the bench they had ignored days ago, the two men sat down to enjoy the calm scene and cool air around them.

After tying the end of Koron’s leash to the bench they sat on to make sure the pup wouldn’t run off too far, Ruki turned to the paper bag he’d been carrying and dispensed the food contents between the two of them. And not a moment too soon, he could already feel his stomach was on the verge of revolting against him for lack of substance.

Taking one of the burgers offered to him and unwrapping it to take a large bite, Kyo didn’t put much thought into his actions other than chewing and swallowing. That is until he noticed Ruki carefully examining his. Watching the taller man curiously, Kyo couldn’t help but find it cute how with each of his burgers Ruki would peel them apart, picking out what he didn’t like that the fast-food joint always put on there no matter what kind of burger you ordered, and then putting it back together how he liked it

Even making sure that his meat, lettuce, and so on were neatly centered between the pieces of bread before he would even take a bite. While he on the other hand ate it however they made it, though he did take the time to take out the tomatoes and onions first. Even during the other times they’d eaten together, Kyo had noticed the redhead would carefully make sure he had the perfect bite every time.

“What?” The question broke Kyo out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality, seeing that he was still staring at his companion who had paused in his eating. Wondering why the singer was watching him so intently.

“You’re very…cute,” Kyo admitted easily. Ignoring the gasp Ruki let out when he said the dreaded ‘c’ word that everyone knew to never use around him as he returned to his food.

“Thanks,” He mumbled with a blush and returned to his eating.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Kyo asked, almost like he demanded. It had been plaguing the back of his mind just what exactly they needed to talk about because there were some things he wasn’t sure he was ready to discuss with Ruki. At least not yet.

“I just…Wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday and this morning.” Knowing that the other was going to say that he had already said sorry to him, Ruki quickly continued. “I wanted to tell you how I felt and why I acted the way I did without feeling like I had to because my friends were watching me.”

Feeling that the redhead had more he wanted to share; Kyo sat back and let the man talk. Though he was feeling sort of light-headed at the fact that the auburn-haired male would feel so strongly about something that seemed kind of trivial now. He had thought that they had gotten over this morning’s issue and moved on, but it seemed the younger man didn’t think so.

“I’m sure this sounds really tacky and you’ve probably heard it before, but… The reason I acted the way I did wasn’t because of what other people were telling me. I don’t listen to most people anyway,” Ruki smirked.

“It’s just… They made me think about how fast we’re going. We didn’t even know each other and we had practically made out at the bar, and then suddenly we met in a café and start talking like we’re old friends. Now, within a few weeks, we’re already starting to date and I’m just worried it’s going too fast.”

Well, Kyo could definitely understand how the other felt. He, himself, had been thinking about this very same issue and how it didn’t scare him as much as it should know that he was falling for someone so quickly. But it seemed Ruki was scared, or if not scared then at least apprehensive about quickly things between them seemed to be happening.

“I do like you Kyo and I want to get to know you better, but at the same time, I don’t want… this – whatever this is – to come between us. I’m scared that things will burn hot and bright for only so long before turning into ash.” Letting out a loud sigh, the barman raised his head to the clear sky before letting it fall back with his eyes closed. “Am I making any sense at all?”

“You make perfect sense,” Kyo smiled, reaching up to turn Ruki’s face to look at him and the moment he did, fake blue eyes were trained on his. “I feel the same as well. I like you Ruki - I really like you. And while I’m interested to see just how this plays out between us, this fire we have for each other, I don’t want that flame to be the thing that hurts you or me. I don’t want this to be something either of us regrets in the days to come.”

“So what do we do?” The redhead mumbled, already biting on his bottom lip in worry. “How do we slow down?”

“That might already be too late,” Kyo mutters quietly. “At least for me.” Drawing Ruki in with the hand on his chin, Kyo slowly pressed a gentle kiss onto Ruki.

“We’ll just have to make it last, I guess,” Kyo says against soft lips before claiming them in a much longer, burning kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is being safe and trying to stay positive in these whacky, troublesome times. Things are... a mess here, but I'm going to focus on things that make me happy. Thank you for those that are still reading and liking my works. It brings a smile to my face whenever I see someone enjoying my stories. So thank you to everyone! You guys are awesome!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.
> 
> ...
> 
> I may have forgotten that I wasn't done posting all the chapters here.
> 
> ...
> 
> FORGIVE ME~ -lol-

After talking with Kyo about how he felt yesterday, Ruki felt he was much better prepared to handle whatever came their way. They were both insecure and paranoid people, so it was going to be difficult for both of them to learn when to stand up for certain things and when to let things slide. A feat which was not one of Ruki's better qualities, but if he wanted this to work, that meant that he had to toughen up. But first... He needed a haircut and a new hair color.

He just needed to change his hair entirely and why? Because he wanted to look good tonight, not for any special reason, other than the fact that Kyo was going to stop by the club. Moreover, he had just gotten fed up with having long red hair. Because not only was longer hair harder to manage but he had also grown bored with the color. Today was the day he finally went through with his promise to change his hair, but he still didn't know what he wanted to do with it yet.

Standing in front of the mirror in their bathroom, Ruki stared at himself hard in the reflective glass trying to imagine himself with a different hair color. Now and then he'd pull his hair up or part it different to try and get an idea for what he could do. Of course, that just helped show off his split ends and just how much his roots were beginning to show. After twisting up and pulling his hair in his latest idea, Ruki finally decided on what to do. Which was...Whatever he felt like. Right now he could probably go for any cut or color that wasn't what it was now. Nodding his head, the barman quickly ran his brush through the tangled locks and set about getting himself ready for a trip to his hairstylist. That was until someone knocked on the door.

~*~*~*~*~

Awaking the next day, Kyo sleepily stumbled his way through his bedroom and into the bathroom. After getting the chance to relieve himself and splashing some cold water on his face to help wake him up faster, the blond groaned as he rumbled his blurry eyes. Not feeling he had enough energy to concentrate on putting in his contacts, Kyo dug through one of the many drawers in his bathroom for his glasses, his search coming up empty until he found them in his sock drawer. How they got there, he didn't know, but he had them now. Ignoring the unfamiliar feeling of weight from the optical device, Kyo finally managed to make it to his kitchen.

Food was always the perfect thing first thing in the morning and so was a nice cup of hot tea. The loud groan from his stomach let him know that his body agreed and he set about searching for something he could cook without much work and his favorite tea. Minutes later, the man's search ended with him locating the tea bags but as for food that he could make himself, no such luck. It seemed that in all the excitement the blond singer had gone through the food supply Kaoru had gotten for him. Bitching to himself that he would now have to go out to eat if he wanted any kind of decent food soon, and he'd also have to stop by the store. So much for a lazy day.

On his way to the first eatery he could find, Kyo was struck by sudden inspiration. It was still fairly early in the morning – for Kyo. Two hours before noon might not seem early to most, but it was early enough that Kyo felt justified if he got just a bit too much breakfast for himself, and since a certain redhead wasn't very far away and probably still at home, he could stop by and share his bounty without suspicions, right? Right! Though he couldn't make it too obvious that he had been planning this from the beginning... and... Feeling the heat rising to his cheeks at the fact that he was reasoning with himself on the right way to stumble upon Ruki with a surprise visit and food, Kyo shook his head to clear those thoughts.

A simple breakfast wasn't going to lead to anything serious; nope, nothing at all. It was just a friendly visit from him for a short amount of time until they could see each other later on today when he and the rest of his band went to the club that night. The others were going to have fun, while Kyo easily jumped in for an excuse to sit at the bar and watch Ruki work. Stopping at a small bakery, Kyo quickly went inside to order what he hoped the redhead liked to eat and drink.

Arriving at the correct apartment door, he almost didn’t go since twice he had turned around to walk out of the building, but each time he forced himself to try again. Getting further with each try, until he was finally standing in front of the door that read Ruki’s apartment number, He quickly balanced the drinks and bag of food in one hand for a moment and knocked loudly on the door.

Hearing some shuffling from inside before the sound of footsteps coming towards him, the singer let out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding but ended up sucking the air back in again and holding it as the door opened to reveal a tall blond still in his rumbled night clothes and hair all out of whack. The two just stood there staring at each other for a moment. Though it was more correct to say that Reita was glaring suspiciously and Kyo was trying not to return the look until a voice from the back of the hall caught their attention.

"Who's at the door Rei?" Ruki screamed from the doorway of their bathroom, not wanting to come out to face any visitors until he looked perfect.

Seeing the taller man debating whether or not to announce him, he'd probably slam the door in his face and play it off like it was no one but the wrong apartment number kind of incident if Kyo hadn't taken it upon himself to step into the apartment. Feeling the other man's eyes burning into his back, the singer kept his eyes forward as he stepped out of his shoes whilst Reita slammed the door behind him in a fit of anger.

"Hey," The redhead huffed as he stepped out of the back and into the living room though he didn't notice the new blond in the room since he was fixing his favorite belt around his waist to help hold up his pants. "Who was at the door?"

"Kyo," was all Reita said before practically stomping his way back to his haven in the form of the couch and morning cartoons.

Hearing his lover's name, the barman's head shot up in an instant and his eyes widened to twice their size when he saw that it was the famous singer holding two bags of what smelled like various kinds of sweets. Grinning sheepishly at the slightly taller man, Kyo held out his hands further as sort of a peace offering since his visit was very unexpected. Returning the grin with much more cheer, Ruki took both bags from the man's tattooed hold and brought them to the kitchen to be served.

"What are you doing here so early?" He finally asked once Kyo was out of glaring range of his best friend.

"Well, I uh, woke up to an empty kitchen this morning, and on my way to get breakfast I figured I could get a little extra and stop by here in case you hadn't eaten yet either." He shrugged casually as if he did this thing all the time with people he was interested in.

"Thank you for doing this." Ruki smiled happily, as he took out a few plates and a stack of napkins. He placed his items on the table while Kyo took out the small containers filled with toasted bagels, muffins, and semi-sweet pastries. "You were right though. I hadn't gotten the chance to eat yet, so I'm grateful you stopped by. It saves me from having to cook today."

"It was no problem," Kyo mumbled, looking over his shoulder back into the living room where the third occupant of the apartment resided. "Do you think Reita would like to join us?"

"Probably not. He's always glued to that TV first thing Friday and Saturday morning for his shows, and not even food could pull him away right now."

"I see," Putting it out of his mind and just wanting to enjoy this small window of time they had before Kyo has to leave for work, the singer took a seat at the kitchen table next to Ruki. Both of them picked their way through the various breaded food before them with the use of flavored jams and butter.

Finishing off his second fist-sized muffin, Ruki took a moment to wipe his face and hands clean before sitting back to lean against the chair to face Kyo. "So what are you up to today? Aside from what we're doing later on tonight."

"I've got to go to a band meeting the moment I arrive at the studio and after that, it's hours of practice."

"Well doesn't that sound exciting?" The redhead teased, nudging the older man in the arm with his elbow.

"Oh, yeah. Especially a meeting that I know is gonna drag out longer than needed because we'll just be having oodles of fun." Kyo said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Quickly nudging the barman back as he had done to him quickly led to the two playfully shoving and smacking each other back and forth. One chance poke landed in between Ruki's ribs and made him jerk from the funny feeling though he wished he hadn't. Already knowing what his abrupt movement meant, Kyo grinned evilly as he poised his hands in the air in front of the wide-eyed and stuttering redhead.

"Don't you dare," he hissed but the other man wasn't going to listen and he proved it as he let his tanned fingers seek out and run over the skinner man's side to find all his ticklish spots.

Letting out shrieks of laughter, Ruki tried to twist and pull away from his tormenter but Kyo was not to be stopped. Instead for every time, the bartender tried to pull away the vocalist would bring himself that much closer pinning him to the edge of the table with his arms and eventually his body. The sight of the pale man's flushed face and the sound of his uncontrollable laughter had Kyo grinning like a maniac as they slowly sank to the floor when Ruki's knees had buckled after trying to stand and run away. Finally giving the younger man a chance to breathe properly, the blond singer let the man rest on the floor as he gulped in large amounts of air.

"Asshole," the auburn-haired man finally snapped playfully when he was back to a normal shade of color and his breathing had slowed down. Reaching over, he quickly swatted the man on the chest with just enough strength for him to feel it but not hurt him in the slightest.

"Couldn't help it." The older man grinned and before Ruki could open his mouth to complain about his treatment, Kyo was leaning over to capture the man's pink lips in his own.

Giving out a surprised moan, the redhead quickly opened his lips to receive the warm tongue that was playing on his lips. One hand reached up to grab the tattooed man behind his neck, using it to pull him over him more as he lay back against the cold floor. Though he hardly registered the coldness under him, not with the way Kyo was sweeping his tongue over the inside of his mouth and tangling with his own.

Pulling back a moment, the blond began nibbling and sucking on the younger man’s lips to drive him insane then diving back into his panting mouth. Their tongues warring with each other inside the bottom man’s mouth before he relented and let the other push his tongue into his mouth for some exploring of its own. Neither aware of the sounds they were making, but they were very much aware of any whimper, moan, or growl that came from the other as they found what the other liked best.

“Argh! PG-13 guys! PG-13!!” Was the sudden command from a very familiar voice that was somewhere to their right, causing the two to break apart and blink at the man who interrupted them.

“Geez,” Reita growled as he turned around to head back to his spot. He definitely wasn’t going to try and move from the couch again. At least until the famous singer left, no point in risking his eyesight.

Back in the kitchen, the two men gave each other shy looks before slowly moving to stand up. Being the first to stand, Kyo reached his hand down and offered it to the other who took it almost instantly. Pulling the younger male up with more force needed on purpose, Kyo easily caught the stumbling body to hold within his arms. He buried his head in the pale neck for a moment to inhale that spicy but sweet smell that Ruki seemed to always have around him.

“You should probably get going, huh?” The redhead asked from his resting place on Kyo’s shoulder.

“Might be a good idea.” The blond grinned.

Nodding his head in understanding, Ruki tightened his grip around the other’s back before slowly releasing him and stepping away. “Thanks for breakfast.” He said weakly for the lack of anything better to say.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Kyo simply said, though in his mind he was quite proud of himself for his spontaneous idea. It had worked out a lot better than he had hoped.

Heading over towards the door to put his shoes back on, the blond turned to face the man who had followed him. Looking over the taller man’s shoulder down the hall towards the living room, Kyo made sure that Reita couldn’t see them very well from his place on the dark couch. Feeling it was safe, the singer leaned in to give Ruki one last kiss but the loud clearing of someone’s throat had him pausing before he could complete the deed.

He glared over the barman’s shoulder at the tall man who seemed to have been waiting for the chance to interrupt them again. Giving a mental sigh, Ruki rubbed his forehead once before turning to look at Reita and giving him his own glare. Still looking very grumpy and pissed about the situation, the spiky-haired man admitted defeat and walked back into their lounge, letting the two finish saying goodbye in peace.

“Sorry about him, he’s kind of-”

“Overprotective, big brotherly toward you, and obviously doesn’t like me?” The singer supplied with an all-knowing smile. Somewhat hard not to notice with the man practically glaring daggers at him every time he saw him.

“Yeah,” Ruki smiled gently. “Now I believe you were about to do something before we got interrupted?” The redhead prompted as he leaned in closer to the older man, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other hooked into the man’s jeans to pull his hips up against his.

Giving the younger male a half-smirk, Kyo leaned the rest of the way forward to connect their lips in a closed-mouth kiss. He wasn’t going to give the other blond a chance to interrupt them again since that’s what he seemed bent on doing. Too bad Ruki was having different thoughts about the matter as he tried to entice Kyo into a deeper kiss.

Hearing the taller man whimper when he pulled away, Kyo couldn’t help but laugh at his pouting face. “Sorry, but if I don’t leave now I’ll be late.”

“Oh, right.” Ruki blushed, completely forgetting that the man was supposed to be leaving.

“See you tonight.” The singer said before opening the door and exiting the apartment, finally making his way to work, as he should have done… half an hour ago. Wincing at the knowledge that he’d get another verbal ass-whooping when he got to the studio, Kyo hurried to pick up his pace. Kaoru wouldn’t kill him if he was under an hour late.

Back inside the apartment, Ruki gave out a sigh of happiness as he left the doorway to head back to the kitchen to clean up the rest of the food that the two didn’t eat. Not waiting to see if his best friend wanted any since he knew Reita didn’t like eating anything remotely sweet. During his cleaning, the barman was joined by the guard dog of a friend who sat quietly at the kitchen table, watching him move about.

“So what the hell was that all about?” The blond demanded after a moment of silence.

“Nothing. He just wanted to stop by before he headed to work.” Ruki defended immediately. “Jeez, Rei. When did you get a pole shoved up your ass?”

“I’m not doing it to piss you guys off or to drive Kyo away.” Both of them had to mentally scoff at that lie. “I’m just worried about you. I don’t want what happened before to be repeated. It was hard enough on all of us, especially you.”

“I know Rei and I’m glad you’re so concerned, but you can’t keep me away from people that might hurt me like I’m some sort of fairy-tale princess.”

“I could try,” the tall man smiled sadly for a moment before it was gone. “But you’re right. I’ll… _try_ to be nicer to the guy whenever he’s around. I’m not making any promises though.” He glared with a minute pout forming on his lips.

“Wouldn’t ask you for anything more than that,” Ruki grinned and nearly threw himself on the older man to crush him in a bear hug. “Thanks, but now I need to get going.”

“Where are you going?” Reita quirked an eyebrow as the redhead disappeared out of the kitchen.

“I’m in serious need of a new hairstyle. Wanna come?”

Letting out a laugh at the short man’s answer, Reita shook his head despite the fact no one would see it. “Naa, I’m good. Though since you’re going out can you pick up a few things for the house on your way back?”

“Sure. What do you need?” The redhead asked as he stepped back into the cooking area to see the noseless man pointing to a slip of paper on the counter. Reading over the list once, Ruki nodded his head before offering a quick goodbye and rushing out of the house. Oh, he was definitely going to surprise Kyo later on tonight with his new look he thought with an evil grin to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

When Kyo first stepped into the conference room Kaoru’s note had directed him to, he immediately wanted to turn around and run. Run very far away because three out of the four of them were grinning at him in a slightly insane manner and the last was pretending not to notice all the looks. Figuring it’d be better to surrender now instead of being taken down in a dogpile, Kyo closed the door behind him and the flood gates opened.

“You’re late Kyo~” Toshiya sang out in an overly chipper manner as he and Die slinked up to trap him in the middle, one arm from each secured around his own. “Did something happen?”

“It seems a little too early for the little Warumono to be out playing; maybe Kyo had a late-night over at his lover’s?” Die offered up, and though he was talking to Toshiya, he had his eyes trained on the blond for any sign that he might have guessed right.

“Or maybe I was late because I slept in after a long night on the couch with my TV.” The singer growled as he tried to shrug off the arms hanging on and around him.

“Highly doubt that Kyo,” Kaoru said this time. A huge grin spreading across his face as he stood before the entangled trio with his arms crossed. “I went by your place this morning wanting to talk to you, your phone’s turned off by the way, and you were already gone by the time I got there. So you weren’t sleeping in or even at home for that matter, nor were you at that café…” The band leader trailed off purposely.

“Fine, so you guys know where I was. Now get off me before I start forcefully removing limbs.” He hissed and yanked his way out of their grasp and over to a seat beside Shinya. “So where’s our manager for this stupid meeting?”

“Oh, Inoue-san was here earlier but he forgot our new schedules so he ran back to his office to get them.” The drummer offered with a smile.

“Schedules?” The blond blinked curiously, having forgotten about any plans the band had made other than they’d be practicing a lot this next week.

“Remember,” Kaoru cut in as he placed himself across from Shinya on the other side of the table where his notes were already spread out. “We’re doing a bunch of lives around Japan this December to close up our tour?”

“That’s right. Shit,” Kyo groaned.

“What’s wrong? Didn’t tell Ruki?” Toshiya teased from his seat near the window along with Die, both of them puffing away at their cigarettes.

“No,” The shorter man glared. “I told him about it. I just didn’t remember to tell him that I’d be gone for almost the entire month.”

“Aww, Kyo’s going to miss his little Ruki.” The bassist cooed.

“Speaking of little,” Die smirked. “It’s kinda amusing seeing two midgets date each other.”

“I’m warning you Die,”

Snorting into his coffee cup, Kaoru couldn’t help adding in. “Yeah, and I’m sure if Ruki ever dyed his hair blond the two could be mistaken for twins or something.”

“Twin midgets,” Toshiya laughed, slapping his knee at the image of Ruki trying to imitate Kyo.

“I hate you all,” Kyo grumbled from his place. If only his threats and glares still worked on his bandmates then everything would be fine. Oh, why did they have to develop immunity to evil looks? Then again…Since he couldn’t get back at them like he usually did, he wasn’t up for arguing with them over Ruki they’d still do it anyway, he’d just wait until they were at the club. Oh, he’d definitely get them then.


End file.
